Fates Intertwined
by Midnight Rain 87
Summary: A story I made up. It will eventually be a Vincent Valentine pairing. It starts roughly around one year after Dirge of Cerberus. Follow Angela as she battles a new menace. Will the secrets she posses and holds help save the world, or destroy it?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, just borrowing them. I am not making any money on this. I do own Angela._

Prologue

The roar of the engine of the motorcycle was finally cut as she came to a stop on a ledge next to a sword overlooking a city.

'Edge,' she thought. _**"Why are we here?"**_ She sighed as the demon in her head interfered with her thoughts once again. 'You were never interested before. Why is it so different now?' "_**I always like to keep you on the edge."**_ Angela didn't answer as she continued to gaze onto the city.

She suddenly saw a flash in her mind of a building by the name of Seventh Heaven and a woman wearing black with long brown hair putting a sign in the window of "Help wanted." 'A bar…perfect. It's been a while since I worked in a bar,' she thought as she climbed onto her motorcycle. "Lets go Silver Bullet. I have a job to get," she said as she took off towards Edge.

_A/N: A little short I know, but that's how prologues are supposed to be right? I know I don't have a description for Angela yet, but I will get there in the next chapter. You will also learn a little more about the "demon" she has later and what her name is. R&R._


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, here is Chapter 1. You will get a description of Angela here. I will be using the original FF7 characters here, so they will be wearing the same as they did in the movie and in Dirge of Cerberus. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. I am just borrowing them for this story._

Chapter 1

'Cloud must be back,' thought Tifa as she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine stop in front of Seventh Heaven. She looked up expecting to see the spiky haired blonde, only to see a woman get off a silver motorcycle towing a small trailer and look at her "Help Wanted" sign she had put up earlier that day. The said woman then entered the bar. Tifa examined her when she walked in. She guessed she was around five foot seven, so a little tall for a woman. She had brown hair but couldn't tell how long it was because it was up in a loose bun. She was wearing a black shirt and fingerless gloves that went almost to her elbows. She also was wearing black jeans and boots that came up below her knees with a little bit of a heel. On top of that she wore a long tan brown leather coat that came to about her ankles. She finally snapped herself out of her thoughts. "How may I help you?"

"I noticed that you have a help wanted sign outside. I'm interested," the woman said. Tifa was a bit surprised by this. She usually had men that were interested in the job. "Have you ever worked in a bar before?" Tifa asked. "Yes I have. If I didn't have the experience, I wouldn't be asking for the job," she answered. "Actually tending bar, or just serving drinks?" Tifa asked. The woman answered, "Both. I know how to deal with rowdy customers at and around the bar, and believe me, you don't want to hear about some of the customers that I had to take care of because of that." Tifa was quite impressed with her. "What is your name?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I'm Angela, Angela Shi." _**"Why didn't you give her your full name?" **_'Shut up Brutality, I almost have a job here. We'll talk about that later.' Tifa thought about it for a minute. "Alright, your hired. When can you start?" Angela answered, "I can start right now if you want." Tifa smiled and waved at her to come back behind the bar. "I'll take you up on that. Your starting now," said Tifa.

_A/N: There you go, Angela's description like I promised. How do you like it so far? This one is a little bit longer, and it should get more interesting as the story goes on. More characters will be making their appearances, but not for a little bit yet. R&R._


	3. Chapter 2

_Forgot to tell you last time, the way you pronounce Angela's last name is shy. It's not her full name, but it will be revealed later in the story. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 2

"Alright, I have to know. Tifa how do you do it?" Angela asked. "What?" said Tifa. "That happy hour was brutal. How do you do it by yourself?" Tifa thought for a minute as she locked up. "I'm used to that sort of thing. I helped tend a bar in Midgar when I first got here, then I opened my own business. That was before Meteor Fall though. It's not always like that Angela, I promise."

"I'm not complaining. I just have to get reused to that again. It's been a while since the last time I had a job in a bar." Angela said. "I noticed the trailer behind your motorcycle. Is your home pretty far from here?" Tifa asked. Angela answered, "I never really considered having one hometown. I travelled with my father a lot when I was a kid, and I continued to like travelling." Angela left it at that and Tifa didn't press the matter.

They finished cleaning up the bar and put the liquor away for the night. That was when Angela grabbed her coat and started for the door. "Angela?" She stopped and looked back at Tifa. "Do you have a place to stay yet?" Tifa asked. "Not yet. I was going to rent a room for the night and look for a place tomorrow," She said. "If you want you can stay in the basement. It's completely done up if you want to just stay here," Tifa offered. Angela smiled, "I think I'll take you up on that. Let me get my bag and I'll be right back in and you can show me."

"_**So when are we going to have our discussion?"**_ Angela sighed as she grabbed her bag from the trailer. 'Not now. It can wait until I get settled in a little.' _**"Fine, but I won't let it go. We are going to talk about it." **_Angela re-entered the bar and Tifa showed her to a trap door next to the stairs. "I'll leave you alone for the night. I'll give you the spare key to this place in the morning, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Tifa, I really appreciate this." Angela said. "Its not a problem Angela. Goodnight." And Tifa went up the stairs to her place. Angela went down the ladder, turned on the light switch and took a look around. To the left was a sofa facing to the far wall on the right where a TV was mounted to the wall. Farther along that wall was a doorway that led to the kitchen. Straight ahead was another doorway. 'Probably the bedroom,' Angela thought.

"_**Can we have our discussion now?"**_ 'What could there possibly be to discuss?' Angela asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"_**Why did you not give your new 'boss' your full name?"**_ 'Because she doesn't need to know. At least, not yet anyways.'

"_**Alright, I can live with that for now. Then we can discuss why we are here now."**_

'I think I can find her here.' _**"Is that all? I think there is more to it. I think you really like it here."**_

'True, I do like it here in Edge. It's a nice city. It's the first place I've liked since I left Kalm behind all those years ago.'

"_**Think you'll be staying here when you find her?" **_'I haven't decided yet. That's enough for now, I'm tired. I need some rest for tomorrow.' With that she went to the bedroom and found a private bathroom there. She took a hot shower and climbed into bed. Before she could fall asleep she saw another vision. 'Looks like I'm meeting some new people tomorrow.' She then fell into a deep sleep.

_A/N: She "sees" that she will be meeting some new people tomorrow. Hmm, and who is this person she seems to be looking for. You will find out later as soon as I can think of how I want this story to go from here. Until then peace out._


	4. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry for the lack of update. When you have had to work then get a pulled muscle in your shoulder while working, just doesn't make you a happy camper. My shoulder still hurts a little, but I felt better enough to update, so here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters, I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 3

Angela blinked her eyes as she woke up. Due to her mako enhanced vision, she didn't need to turn on the light to see the time on her alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed.

'10:30,' she thought. She then sat bolt upright. "10:30?" She then bolted out of bed and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a navy blue shirt, along with her fingerless gloves. She grabbed her black tennis shoes and sat on the couch to pull them on.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'

'_**Tifa's not going to be happy with you.'**_ The demon taunted.

'You don't think I don't know that?'

'_**You know how I like stating out the obvious for you.'**_

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I can't even be angry with myself without you interfering in my thoughts.'

She bolted up the ladder, through the trapdoor and into the bar. "Tifa I'm so sorry for sleeping in like that. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Angela, relax. It's Sunday, we're not open anyway. Besides, I would have told you when to be up by if we were going to be open sooner than we usually are, which by the way, is five. I really doubt you would still be asleep by then anyway." explained Tifa.

"Oh. Sorry about the rambling just now." That was when Angela noticed a man with spiky blond hair sitting at the bar with an amused look on his face.

"Is this your new helper Tifa?" he asked.

"Yes. Cloud this is Angela, Angela this is Cloud. He runs the delivery service as well as lives upstairs." Angela walked over to Cloud and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Angela. From what I heard from Tifa, it sounds like you did a great job here last night. I hope you will be sticking around here longer than the last few people did." Cloud said with a smile.

"Thanks, and I plan on sticking around for a while. If Tifa doesn't get tired of me."

"Alright, enough with formalities. Angela, how about some breakfast?"

"Tifa you've done enough for me already by giving me that roo," she was silenced by being pulled into the seat next to Cloud.

"You work you get to eat for free here, just don't slack off or you'll be paying for your meals. I have some deliveries to run. I'll see you girls later." With that Cloud got up and left the bar.

"I really appreciate this Tifa, I really do."

"It's not a problem." Tifa said as she set the breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Angela. "Do you want coffee, tea, juice or milk with that?"

"Milk would be great, thanks." Angela ate the breakfast in silence as Tifa started doing the dishes. "Do you want me to take care of these?" she gestured to her empty plate and glass.

"No, I'll take care of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let me take care of them." Tifa said with a smile.

"Alright, then I'm going to go out and have a look around the city. If I'm going to live here, then I have to get to know it." Angela said as she went to the door with her coat in hand.

"Okay. I have a few more people that I want you to meet. Could you be back by one?"

"Sure, that will be no problem. I'll see you then Tifa, and thanks again."

_Around 12:30 that afternoon…_

Angela sipped her cookies and cream cappuccino as she came upon a square with some kind of monument. _**'Do you really think those people will look for her?'**_

'I'm paying them good money to. I will be helping them along.'

'_**Until you leave that is. What is this thing?'**_

'It's a monument. Don't you remember me reading about it in the newspaper?'

'_**What makes you think I pay attention to your news. It doesn't interest me in the slightest.'**_

'You're the one that asked.' Angela then tossed her empty cup into the wastebasket and started to head back to Seventh Heaven. She didn't see the two dark figures watching her from on top of one of the rooftops.

_A/N: I love cookies and cream cappuccinos. It's the only coffee that I really enjoy. Again, sorry for the late update. School will be starting again for me soon, so you may have waiting periods longer than this last one, but I will update whenever I can. Don't worry, other characters will be showing up soon. Peace!_


	5. Chapter 4

_I decided to crank out another chapter while my shoulder still felt pretty good. Let me tell you, an electric heating pad can really do wonders for sore muscles. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters, just borrowing them._

Chapter 4

Angela saw Tifa talking to a dark skinned man with a mechanical right arm as she walked into Seventh Heaven. They both stopped talking and looked at her as she entered the bar.

"Angela, this is another friend of mine. This is Barret, Barret this is Angela. She's my new helper I was telling you about." Tifa explained as Angela approached them. Barret started to give his right mechanical hand to her to shake, but stopped and extended his left hand. Angela extended her right hand forcing Barret to extend his right mechanical hand and shook hers.

"Your right hand and arm doesn't bother me Barret." she said as she smiled.

He returned her smile. "Thanks, you have no idea how many people don't want to shake my hand just because it's mechanical and not flesh."

"I had a friend with the same problem growing up. His arm was a prosthetic though." She then turned to Tifa. "I thought there was going to be more than one person you wanted me to meet." Just then two kids came walking into the bar from the stairs

"Here they are. Angela this is Denzel, an orphan Cloud and I have taken in after he lost his parents, and Marlene. She is Barret's daughter, but she stays with us when he is out on business."

Angela knelt down to there level. "Hi, I'm Angela. You can call me Ang if you like."

"Hi." said Denzel. He then turned to Tifa. "Tifa, Marlene and I were going to go to the park. Is that alright?"

"That's fine, but be back by four for dinner." With that the two kids raced out of the bar.

"Cute kids." Angela looked to Barret. "What kind of business are you in Barret?"

"Oil. I've been looking for alternative ways to use energy since mako is not being used by the Shinra anymore."

"Shinra…" Angela said. She then grabbed her head and sat on a bar stool as sounds of a whip, gunshot and mako bubbling ran through her head.

Barret grabbed her shoulder and Tifa ran around the bar to her. "Are you alright?" Barret asked.

"Yeah. Just had some memories I wish I could forget."

"You want to talk about it?" asked Tifa.

"No, not now anyway."

"Don't tell me your life was ruined by the Shinra too?" asked Barret.

"You could say that. That was years ago though. Might as well look to the future right? I'm going to my room downstairs. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything Tifa." She then left the bar and disappeared down the trap door.

"I wondered what happened to her."

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready." replied Barret.

'_**Why must you always have flashbacks like that whenever Shinra is mentioned?'**_

'If you went through what I went through, you would understand.'

'_**I'm sick of seeing and hearing the same thing whenever the name is mentioned.'**_

'Then leave if you don't like it.'

'_**Best idea you've had today.'**_ And Brutality "left."

Angela sat on the couch and put her head into her hands as she was finally left alone with her thoughts.

_A/N: Yay, another chapter. This one took a little time to write. I hate writers block while writing, it's so annoying. That is a little taste of Angela's past. You will have to make your own assumptions right now until you learn what had happened to her. More characters will make their appearances soon._


	6. Chapter 5

_Wow, it has been a week since I last updated. I apologize to those who have found my story and have started reading it, but haven't left a review yet. :( Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own F7F or the characters, just borrowing them._

Chapter 5

_Somewhere out in the open plains…_

'**So your really going to go through with this again?'**

'You know as well as I do that Yuffie would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't show up.' Vincent answered Chaos. He really didn't want to put up with a bunch of messages left on his cell phone by a hyperactive ninja, that he would be sure would be full of profanities about him not showing up.

'**That and the fact that you don't want to disappoint the kids right?'** Chaos taunted.

Vincent was silent as he thought about the kids, Marlene and Denzel, and how they seemed to look up to him. He couldn't figure that out since he wasn't there most of the time. His thoughts continued to swirl around them as he made his way towards Edge.

_Somewhere in the streets of Edge…_

Angela started to make her way back towards Seventh Heaven. She had been there a month and still had no sightings of Kyra. As she continued to make her way back, absorbed in her thoughts Brutality brought her back to some form of reality.

'_**You do realize your being watched, right?'**_

Angela stopped dead in her tracks at Brutality's comment.

'I sense it now.' She replied as she started to look around.

'_**Not down here, up above.'**_

Angela shifted her gaze up above to the rooftops of the buildings but didn't see anyone.

'_**Too late, they've ducked back so you can't see them.'**_

'I knew I would be able to find her here. It's just a matter of time before I find her.'

She continued on her way back to Seventh Heaven to help Tifa with the last day of being open for a couple of weeks. She always closed when "the group" got together twice a year. Once close to the beginning of the fall, and again at Christmas time. This time was close to fall. Cid had already shown up with Yuffie and Nanaki, who asked to just call him Red. According to Tifa, they were always the first ones to get there because of Yuffie.

As she entered the bar, Barret was back along with a man who was wearing a blue outfit, had about shoulder length brown hair and a goatee. There was also a black and white cat standing on the bar, wearing a red cape and a crown on his head. The three of them turned to the door as Angela walked in.

"Hey there Angela, long time no see."

"Hi Barret. It's good to see you again too."

"So this is Angela? It's good to finally meet you. I'm Reeve Tuisti and this is Cait Sith."

"Aye, it's nice to meet you lass." Cait Sith greeted.

"Whoa, he talks too? He's cool." Angela said. She really wasn't expecting the cat to talk, but knew he was peculiar since he stood on two legs instead of four.

Reeve laughed at Angela's reaction. "Yes he talks. He has also come in handy quite a few times too. He's the seventh one I've made."

"What are you going to do after number nine is lost? Cats only have nine lives you know."

Reeve laughed, "I can't stop at number nine. He's to much apart of AVALANCHE to stop making him."

Angela nodded as she walked behind the bar to an amused Tifa. They then started working the last shift for a couple of weeks.

_A/N: Yay, we finally see Vincent, kind of. I really don't know how to make Cait Sith talk, but I'll do my best, so please don't flame me all of you Cait Sith fans out there. In time you will find out who Kyra is. I also know that at the end of Dirge of Cerberus, Chaos returned to the planet but for the sake of my story, Vincent still has him. To let you know so you know when Chaos and Brutality are talking, Brutality's "thoughts" will be italicized, whereas Chaos's isn't, but they both will be in bold print. Let me know if it gets confusing. Anyway, that's all for chapter 5. Stay tuned and you will see more of this story. P.S. Yes this will be a pairing with Vincent. It will just take a while because this isn't going to be a love at first sight kind of thing._


	7. Chapter 6

_I don't really have a whole lot to say here. I guess just go ahead and jump right into the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters, just borrowing them. _

Chapter 6

_Somewhere in the ruins of Midgar…_

"Do you really think we will find her August?" a man with red hair, red shirt with a black leather coat, blue jeans and black combat boots asked.

A man with black hair almost to the shoulders, wearing a black fabric trench coat that was closed, black leather pants and black mid calf boots looked at the other man with his hazel eyes.

"Of course Trent. She is already here and looking for her."

Trent turned his blue eyes to look at the bound girl kneeling on the dusty floor. She had black shoulder length hair, a dark blue t-shirt, white jeans and black tennis shoes. The same thing she was wearing when she was taken almost ten months ago.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair past her shoulders, a blue tank top with a blue cape attached, tight black leather pants and knee high, high heeled boots walked forward. She narrowed her eyes at August. "How do you know that she is with Angela?"

The man with black hair turned to her. "You know better than to question me Trisha. Angela will be lead to us, and she will tell us where it is. I don't want either one of you questioning me again."

The young girl watched all of this as she struggled against her bonds. 'Angela, please help me.'

_At Seventh Heaven…_

Angela was finishing mopping the bar when she heard the door open and close. She turned to see a man in leather and a red cloak standing there. The top of the cloak hid half of his face. He also had black hair that went past his shoulders. His red eyes is what really captivated Angela. She felt like she had seen them before. She mentally snapped herself back to reality.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed."

"It's okay Angela, it's just Vincent." Yuffie said from the stairs. "And is the last person to show up, as usual."

Angela looked back at him. "I'm sorry, I thought everyone was here already."

"There's no need to apologize. It was a simple mistake." Angela was shocked to hear such a deep voice. He looked so young, but then again, she was older than she looked herself.

"Tifa is in the kitchen finishing the dishes, but everyone else went to bed. They got tired of waiting for you. I stayed up to wait, but now you're here I can go to bed too. Your room has already been prepared. Night!" With that Yuffie bounded back up the stairs and out of sight.

"I don't know how she can sleep with all the energy she still has."

Vincent looked at Angela, "She's Yuffie."

'**Isn't she a pretty thing.'**

'This is not the time or place Chaos.'

'**How long has it been Vincent? You could probably get her to go to bed with you if you play your cards right.'**

"I think I will also turn in for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

"More like noon Vincent." Tifa had emerged from the kitchen in the back. "Angela is not a morning person."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Vincent. Good night."

Vincent started up the stairs. **'You played the wrong hand there Valentine.'**

'I have no intention of taking her to bed with me.'

'**Are you saying you don't find her the least bit attractive?'**

'She is quite lovely.'

'**Then go back downstairs and play another hand.'**

'No.' thought Vincent as he firmly closed and locked the door to his room.

'**You really are an idiot.'**

Angela had also returned to her place in the basement after finishing up at the bar.

'_**He was one sexy guy Angela. Just think, you have two whole weeks to get him into bed.'**_

'Shut up. He showed no interest in me what so ever.'

'_**You are so blind. I saw the way he looked at you.'**_

'Don't start. I don't need another heartbreak.'

'_**That's the problem with you. Your to afraid to get out there. Damien is dead and isn't coming back. You need to move on.'**_

'I am ready to move on. I just haven't found the right guy yet. I would probably outlive him anyway.'

'_**True, but that doesn't mean that you can't go after Vincent. He's too sexy to pass up.'**_

'I'm not talking about this anymore.'

She ignored Brutality's profanities as she took a hot shower then climbed into bed. Her thoughts went back to Vincent as the darkness over took her.

_A/N: Now we know who Angela is looking for, but who are these people who have Kyra. What exactly are they after that only Angela can lead them to? Who is this Damien that Brutality mentioned? Stay tuned to find out._


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm on a bit of a roll today. This is the third chapter that I have posted today. My dog, Angel, has decided to hang out with me in my room as I write this. No, Angela is not named after my dog, even though they share a similar name. I don't really know how I came up with the names to be honest. Enough of that, on with the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters, just borrowing them._

Chapter 7

_Thump, thumpthump…_

Angela opened her eyes and glared at the ceiling. "I'm going to kill that girl."

'_**Thought you would have done it sooner.'**_

'I didn't mean literally and you know it.'

Angela got dressed in her black jeans and red t-shirt and fingerless gloves. Then she pulled on her boots, made her way up the ladder and into the bar area where everybody was already.

"Not a morning person. When the hell do you think she'll be up then?" came Cid's voice.

"She is up!" said Yuffie as she pointed to the doorway.

Tifa and Cloud were both shocked. They had never seen her up before ten before. "What are you doing up so bright and early?" Cloud teasingly asked.

Angela sent a glare towards Yuffie as she sat down at the bar. All Yuffie could do was grin back. Cloud gave a knowing nod.

Angela folded her arms on the bar then laid her head on top of them. "It's too early."

"8:30 is not that early." Came the deep voice from a dark corner of the room.

Angela lifted her head and looked at Vincent. "It's wrong to get up before nine."

'**You both could have slept in today and have been in a good mood had you sweet talked her last night.'**

'I'm not talking about this right now.'

'**Fine. Just sit here in the corner and brood.'**

"When are we gonna go? When are we gonna go? When are we gonna go?" asked Yuffie as she jumped up and down in one spot.

"Go where?" asked Angela.

"We are going to go find a picnic spot outside of Edge. We always go find a spot that we think the kids would like. We hang out and let the kids play and fly kites if the weather allows." explained Tifa.

"When are we gonna go?" came Yuffie's voice again as she continued to jump up and down.

"Let Angela wake up a bit and get something to eat first." said Cloud.

"Will you stop doing that? Your annoying the hell out of me!" said Cid.

"But I'm having fun." Yuffie continued to jump up and down.

"I swear Yuffie, if you don't stop that I will make you run out that door screaming." said Angela.

"Try me!" Yuffie challenged.

Angela spun around on the bar stool. "This is the song that never ends!"

Yuffie stopped jumping, her eyes going wide. "You wouldn't."

Angela continued, "It goes on and on my friends. People started singing it not knowing what it was."

"!" yelled Yuffie as she ran out the door. Everybody gave Angela a surprised but appreciative look.

"Gets them every time." Angela said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"I have a new found respect for her." said Cid.

Vincent followed her into the kitchen, deciding to introduce himself better since he didn't do so the night before. He saw her pouring herself a bowl of cereal. She looked up catching his eye.

"Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself properly. I'm Vincent Valentine."

"Angela Shi. You can call me Ang if you want. Please don't call me Angie. If Yuffie calls me that again I swear I will shoot her."

"No need for violence."

"I didn't mean literally."

That was when she noticed the gauntlet on his left hand and lower arm. She wondered how she had missed it earlier. Vincent followed her gaze and quickly swept his arm under his cloak.

"There's no need to hide it Vincent. It doesn't bother me."

"Then why were you looking at it?"

"Admiring it really." She looked at Vincent but quickly closed her eyes and looked away as Brutality made her eyes glow.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Angela answered as she took her bowl of cereal to the table and started eating.

'**Did I see what I thought I saw?'**

'Judging by her reaction, yes. There is something different about her.'

'**Hmm. You two may be more alike than you realize.'**

"I'll leave you alone so you can eat." and Vincent left the kitchen.

'Why did you do that!'

'_**I wanted to see if I could freak him out. Not as fun as I thought it would be.'**_

'Don't do it again around any of them. I don't need them to ask questions.'

'_**Fine. I'll entertain myself by bugging you.'**_

Angela finished eating and about an hour later Yuffie came back giving Angela a glare.

"Don't glare at me. That was payback for waking me up early. Do it again and I'll do something worse."

Cloud decided it was time they go out and find a spot and asked Angela to come along.

She went down to her place to grab her coat and at second thought put on her holsters and grabbed her revolvers. She knew her coat would hide them well due to its length. Nobody knew about them or the sword she had hidden. She went outside and walked over to her motorcycle and smirked as everyone but Cloud, Tifa and Vincent gawked.

"That bike is yours?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah. A beauty isn't she?" She then looked at Cloud. "I'll follow you."

Cloud nodded as he and Angela fired up their bikes and everyone else got into one of the Shadow Foxs. Then everyone headed out of Edge.

_A/N: Whew, that was one long chapter. I felt this was a good stopping point in this chapter. Things will start to get interesting. I realized that for a few chapters now I have forgotten to ask people to R&R, so R&R._


	9. Chapter 8

_I decided to crank out one more chapter today before giving it up. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters, just borrowing them._

Chapter 8

Everyone had been driving around for a couple of hours outside of Edge until they found an area near a pond and wooded area. Angela leaned against her bike as she watched Cloud, Tifa, and Barret discuss about the new area they had discovered. That was when everyone heard the sound of an engine of another motorcycle. Nobody showed interest towards the motorcycle approaching until they noticed Angela intently watching it. When he got close enough he got off the motorcycle and quickly approached Angela handing her a piece of rolled up paper.

"How long ago?" she asked him after reading it.

"About an hour ago. That was how long it took me to find you."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Forgive me." Angela said. She fired up her motorcycle and headed back to Edge.

Everybody approached the man making him nervous.

"What's going on?" asked Cloud.

"We found the person we were helping her look for." the man answered.

"Where?" came Vincent's voice.

"In the ruins of Midgar, past the old Shinra building."

Cloud got on his motorcycle, everyone else got into the Shadow Fox and followed Angela into Midgar.

_Near the old Shinra building…_

Angela was quickly looking around. 'Kyra, where are you?'

As if to answer her question, she heard running footsteps and a voice yelling to her right. Angela unholstered her revolvers and took off towards that direction. She came to a clearing and saw a young man with red hair approaching a teenage girl. She was backing away from him, tripped and fell backwards but continued to scoot away from him. Angela approached the girl raising her revolvers at the man.

"Back away from her!" she yelled as she continued to approach the girl.

This got the young man's attention and he looked at Angela.

"August was right, you are here, sister."

"I have no siblings." she said as she stood in front of the now trembling girl.

Everyone else had appeared, having heard the commotion.

The man looked at the approaching group. "The names Trent. Now is not the time for a confrontation. We will meet again sister." With that he disappeared into the ruins. Angela put her revolvers away and kneeled down next to the girl and put her arms around her. The girl latched onto her. Everybody approached the two.

"Oh Angela…"

"Shh. I'm here now Kyra. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"Let's get her back to Seventh Heaven Angela. She'll be safe there." Cloud said.

Angela nodded as she helped Kyra up, and they all headed back to Seventh Heaven.

_A/N: So what did you think? It will get a little more interesting later. You will find out more about Angela's past not for to long now, and what Kyra means to Angela. R&R._


	10. Chapter 9

_Hopefully you guys will start to think this is getting interesting. There is going to be a fight scene in this chapter. I'm really bad at writing this kind of stuff, so also use a bit of your imagination. If you could come up with something better in your mind, then go ahead and imagine that while you're reading this, lol. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters, just borrowing them._

Chapter 9

It had been two days since anyone had seen Angela or Kyra since everyone got back to Seventh Heaven. Angela had taken Kyra down to the basement, and had refused to let anyone down there, and she didn't emerge from there either. On the second night, Vincent was sitting alone in the dark bar watching the constellations emerge in the stars when he heard someone enter the bar. He turned his head to see Angela enter, go around the bar and start to pour herself a drink.

"How is she?"

Angela jumped. "Damn it Vincent don't do that. I didn't see you sitting there."

Vincent approached the bar as Angela began to sip her drink. "How is she?" he asked again.

"Better than I thought she would be. To be honest I thought she would be in worse shape than she is now."

There was a moment of silence between them, then Angela spoke again.

"You know Vincent, when you properly introduced yourself to me that morning, I finally figured out who you were."

"Hn."

"It wasn't just the description that Yuffie gave me of you, which was very good, but it was your eyes. Your father Grimoire Valentine, right?"

"Yes." Vincent answered with confusion in his eyes.

"I knew him." Angela said, as if to answer his unspoken question. "Both of our fathers shared the same profession. He was an extremely talented scientist, as well as a man. He became like another father to me, especially when my own father couldn't be. Our fathers were not only colleagues, but very good friends. It nearly destroyed my father when he received the news about your father's death due to a lab accident. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with him when he received the news."

Angela finished her drink and put it with Tifa's to be washed pile of glasses. "I need to check on Kyra and get some sleep. It's going to be a long day for me tomorrow."

With that Angela left the bar leaving Vincent alone to his thoughts.

The next morning everybody was sitting in the bar area wondering when Angela would emerge from her place downstairs. She surprised everyone by entering the bar around nine.

"How's the girl?" Cloud asked.

"Kyra is her name, and she's doing better than I thought she would." Angela then handed some money over to Tifa who was sitting at the bar.

"What's this for?"

"I had a drink last night."

Tifa handed the money back. "Keep it. Everybody drinks during the time we get together. Besides, you probably needed it last night, right?"

Angela took her money back with a small smile. She then sat at one of the tables, folded her arms on it then and laid her head on her arms.

"Don't you think that you ought to explain to us what's going on?"

"Let me make sure that Kyra is alright first. Then I'll explain everything you want to hear Barret."

"Please Angela, don't fuss over me anymore. I'm going to be fine."

Angela got up from table and walked over to the girl who had just emerged from the doorway. Angela put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The girl nodded giving Angela a smile. She then looked around the room at everybody.

"You weren't kidding when you said there was a large group of people here."

Starting from the left and working her way to the right of the room, Angela pointed to everyone as she told Kyra their names.

"Cloud, Marlene, Denzel, Cid, Yuffie, Red, Reeve, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Tifa. Everyone this is Kyra."

"Are you gonna start explaining, or what?" Barret asked again.

Kyra questioningly looked at Angela. "You didn't tell them anything about yourself?"

Angela shook her head then pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, not now."

That was when the door opened and two men stepped in.

"Hey, can we get a drink here?"

"No Reno. You know that we are not open." Tifa said

Angela had met the two Turks a few weeks ago. She thought that Reno was tolerable while he was sober, but when he was drunk, he was just annoying. She didn't mind Rude, he was almost always quiet and tolerable. Then Reno spotted Kyra next to Angela.

"Hey cutie."

"Don't even think about it Reno." Angela warned.

"Whoa, sorry. Sheesh, touchy."

"Anyway, Angela I think the best way is to show them what you can do."

"Wait, what?" Cloud asked.

"We need to go somewhere more open. Go to that place by the pond outside of town. I'll meet you there. I need to get my things and get ready anyway."

"Mind if we tag along? Rude and I don't have anything better to do anyway."

"Do as you wish." Angela replied as she disappeared back down into the basement.

"Kyra, I don't think we got any of that." Cloud said as he approached her.

"She's going to show you what she can do. Just make sure your prepared with your weapons. Your gonna need them." She then looked at the kids. "I don't think they should-"

"They watch us train all the time Kyra. This time won't be any different." explained Tifa.

"We'll follow you." Rude said as everyone prepared to leave.

_Outside of Edge by the pond…_

Everybody only had to wait twenty minutes when Angela showed up on her motorcycle. She was wearing her revolvers and a sword on her back like Cloud, but it wasn't as large as his.

"I'm also a martial artist." Angela said as she removed her trench coat. "Who wants to go up against me first?"

"Rude and I will. What do you say Rude, we can take on a girl, right?"

"Try me."

With that Reno charged Angela only to be kicked away. Rude went right after Angela but she was able to block his attacks. She pushed Rude away enough from her that she was able to land another kick at Reno, making him fly back again. She quickly turned back to Rude blocking his attacks again. Reno decided to try charging her again. Angela smirked as she back flipped out of the way causing Reno to crash into Rude and caused both of them to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Ooowww." Reno moaned.

"Give up, or do you wanna go for another round?" Angela asked the two Turks on the ground.

"Turks never give up!" Reno hollered as he attacked her again.

They changed their tactics by attacking Angela from both sides of her, but it didn't seem to faze her as she continued to block or duck out of the way of their blows. She pulled her fist back to deliver a blow to Reno, but her hand was caught by Rude. He then swung her around and released her, making her fly towards a tree. She flipped herself so she landed on the tree feet first and quickly pushed off making herself fly back at the Turks. She clothes lined Reno knocking him down and at the same time grabbed Rude by his collar. She ran a few feet dragging Rude along, then threw him up in the air. She then jumped up and grabbed Rude by the ankle and threw him into Reno causing them to fly back a bit and Angela landed on the ground.

"What the hell?" Reno said as he and Rude staggered to their feet.

"I think you've had enough." Angela said with a small smirk.

"Can you fight as well with a sword?"

"Of course Cloud." Angela walked over and picked up her sword then stood a few yards away from Cloud.

They stood there a few moments staring each other down when Cloud finally launched his attack. Angela just blocked his attacks then Cloud got a little frustrated with her.

"Attack back, and make this more interesting."

"As you wish."

Cloud barely got his sword up and blocked her attack. He went more onto the defensive as Angela continued to attack. He saw an opening and swiped his sword at her, but she back flipped out of the way. Cloud then charged her, but Angela blocked his attack. Angela went back onto the offensive as she started attacking faster.

"Watch your sword!" Angela said as she was able to spin it out of his hands with her own sword causing it to flip through the air and land sticking into the ground a few yards away. Angela held the blade of her sword to Cloud's throat but then quickly backed away smirking.

"Wanna go again?"

"I think I get what Kyra meant." Cloud said as he walked over to his sword and pulled it out of the ground.

"Are we finished here then?"

"Not yet Angela. I think Vincent wants to have a round with you." Tifa said pointing towards Vincent. Angela nodded as she re-strapped her holsters and grabbed her revolvers. Again she stood a few yards away from Vincent, giving him the stare down.

'**Make sure you keep changing your tactics and your mind constantly while battling her.'**

'Why?'

'**Do as I say if you want to win this fight.'**

"Be careful Angela." Barret warned. "Vincent won't play nicely."

"I don't expect him to."

That was when Vincent launched into his attack. The group had a bit of a hard time keeping up with the two as they watched, but they saw that Angela was having trouble keeping up with Vincent.

'Damn it.' Angela had ducked behind one of the trees to reload her guns.

'_**He may have figured you out a little.'**_

'You think! I'm going to have to revert back to usual tactics with him.'

She finished reloading and ran out from behind the tree. She spotted Vincent and aimed at him, but he quickly fired off a round at her. She barely dodged the bullets as she dropped her revolvers and fell into the pond. She came back up to the surface coughing a bit.

"You want to go another round?"

Angela looked up at Vincent. "I would take you up on that if I wasn't drenched."

Vincent offered his hand to Angela, which she took and he helped her out of the pond.

"Let's head back to Seventh Heaven so I can get out of these clothes, and I'll tell you all you want to know."

The group then headed back to Seventh Heaven.

_A/N: Whew, finally. It took me all morning to figure out how to write this chapter. I could see it in my head, but didn't know how to write it out. The fight scenes with Cloud and Vincent could have probably gone better, but I didn't know how to write it out and that was the result. I'm sorry if I made Reno look a little out of character during the fight, but that was how I saw it in my head. So, I'm sorry to all you Reno fans out there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for a little of Angela's history in the next chapter. R&R._


	11. Chapter 10

_Before I wrote this chapter, I decided to check my email and found something back at the 11__th__ of this month. I would like to thank Spirit01 for favoriting my story. I was so ecstatic to see that in my email. It shows that my work is appreciated by someone and I hope you and my other readers continue to enjoy my story, and thanks again. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 10

Everybody was in the bar waiting for Angela to return. Reno and Rude had to leave because they got a call from Tseng. They were needed back at the Healin Lodge. The two Turks left with Reno cursing. Angela had made it back to the bar with fresh clothes on and her hair down. It reached her mid back.

"She finally let her hair down." Cloud commented.

"It can't exactly dry with it up like it was. Where did the kids go?"

"They went upstairs. Probably to talk about how such a cool fighter you are." Yuffie replied grinning.

"What exactly happened out there? How did you do that?" Tifa asked.

"I have the ability of future sight, better known as premonitions. I've had this ability since I was a kid. I had an advantage on almost everyone that went up against me today because of that. I was able to tell how they were going to attack me and I was able to block them."

"Like Vincent, you can't be truly human. No human being would have been able to keep up with Vincent like that." replied Reeve.

"Your right, I'm not completely human. I think I should start more at the beginning. Please ask questions afterwards. I'm glad the kids are not here, I don't want them to hear this."

Angela sat down on one of the bar stools, took a deep breath and began her story.

"I was born in Kalm. It was more like a birthplace than a hometown to me, but my father and I did live there when we weren't travelling. He was a scientist for Shinra and I almost always went with him when he was sent somewhere to do some research. Most of his work evolved around the Cetra, more commonly known as the Ancients, and their work and communications with the Planet."

"I met many scientists through my father including Hojo. He really irked me, even when I met him the first time when I was nine. Anyway, when I was 17, I decided I wanted to work for Shinra as a Turk. My father would have liked me to go into a different profession such as music or theater because the job was so dangerous. I had my mind made up and it wasn't going to be changed that easily."

"When I was 18 and a few months away from graduating from school, I sent my application to Shinra for the Turks. Not to long after that my father took on an assistant to help him with his work, and eventually continue it. Cronin was his name. He moved to Kalm with his older brother Damien. They had stuck together like glue after their second parent passed away."

"All three of us hit it off easily and Damien and I became something more as I came close to graduating from school. About a month after I graduated, Damien asked me to marry him. I said yes to his proposal and got a letter in the mail from Shinra saying that I had been accepted to start training as a Turk. Instead of trying to dissuade me from joining, he supported me and continued to support me."

"I was given one week leaves once a month almost every month. I went home during that time to spend time with my father if he was there, and Damien and I made wedding plans together. I got a month off leave for Christmas to spend at home and we planned on setting the wedding date then. We never got that chance. My father and Cronin had asked Damien to run into town to get something for them for one of their experiments. Damien did since he was going into town anyway."

"I had a premonition of gunshots going off and I ran into town after him. I didn't get to him in time. He was shot down in the street in front of the goods store. It took him three days to die, and he never regained consciousness." Angela was fighting back tears. She continued when she felt composed enough to do so.

"After his death, my father and Cronin avoided me to the point that I didn't want to be home anymore. I received news that my father had retired and Cronin had gone his own way continuing my father's work. I didn't see my father again until I confronted him about doing another job for Shinra. He told me not to worry about him and to concentrate on my own profession."

"A month later I received news that he was killed in a lab accident. I knew better than that, and I immediately had suspicions. My father never had lab accidents, he thought things through too thoroughly because 'he had a daughter to take care of'."

"I did some investigating of my own and found out the Kraylin was also working at the lab my father was. Kraylin was the assistant to Hojo, and rivals with Cronin. I had met him several times and he had tried to seduce me countless times. Anyway, I went AWOL and hunted Kraylin down to confront him. He shot me in the shoulder. I ended up passing out because I had never been shot before."

"When I woke up I was strapped to a metal table that could be moved into a vertical position if needed. Kraylin told me that he would make me into the perfect monster that only he would love. He injected me with substances that I wish I didn't know what they were."

"I don't know how long I was kept in that place, but he would continue to harm me both physically and mentally. When I wouldn't do what he wanted me to, he would whip me. I still have some deep scars in my back. I lived in agonizing pain for days. Then one day he told me that he had ordered the hit on Damien. He said he wasn't going to let Damien take me away from him."

"Then on another day, he let me out of my confines of the table and decided he was going to teach me how to please him." Angela mentally cringed. "That was when he forced himself into my mouth. I wasn't going to let him get away with taking my loved ones away without losing something. I don't know if I took his appendage off completely because he sunk a knife into the base of my neck by my shoulder blade. I blacked out for I don't know how long. When I came too I was… well, as you see me today."

"It was over thirty years ago when I left that place. I travelled around the planet, looking for any family members. Ten years ago, I found my cousin I was so close to growing up. She was dying and had a seven year old daughter that she begged me to take care of. I took Kyra with me whenever I deemed it possible. I would leave her with people I felt I could trust when I couldn't take her with me, but I always came back for her."

"It was ten months ago when she disappeared. I searched for her left to imagine the worst. It was a few days ago that I received word that she had been found. That's where we are today."

Everybody listened in stunned silence. Even Yuffie was speechless for once.

"It was a few years ago that she finally told me about what had happened to her. I realized as I got older that she wasn't aging since I was taken in by her."

"Why did you leave Kyra alone at times?" Tifa asked.

"I use my premonitions to help people. I take Kyra with me when I deem it possible. If I feel she would be in any real danger I would leave her behind with people I felt I could trust. Then she was taken from the last people I had left her with."

"Angela," Cloud started.

"I am getting involved Cloud. When they took Kyra they made it my business."

"Your already involved."

Everybody looked at Kyra questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"They need you to find something for them. Some kind of materia. I don't remember what it's called."

"I don't know about any materia that could possibly interest them."

_A/N: That was one long chapter. Now you know what had happened to Angela and how she came to be who she is. Could she and Vincent get closer now that he knows they are so much alike? Stay tuned to find out. P.S. School will be starting for me again next week. I will try to keep updating as best I can. There may be times where I will go a while without updating, but stay patient with me. I will update anytime I can during the semester._


	12. Chapter 11

_Don't really have a lot to say except that I didn't upload anything yesterday because I needed a break from writing. Sometimes you just need to stop and let the idea cook in your brain for a day or so. I thought that I would get this chapter up before I had to go to work tonight, so here's the next chapter. The usual disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 11

It had been a few days since Angela had told everyone her story. She had spent most of her time thinking about what Kyra had revealed to her.

'_**You really shouldn't spend so much time thinking about this. All you're doing is giving yourself a headache.'**_

'You already are a headache that I can't get rid of.'

'_**I take great offense to that.'**_

"Angela, quick question." Yuffie said as she took a seat next to her at the bar.

"What?"

"Your fiancé's brother, why was he given the name Cronin. It's such an awful name."

"From what Damien told me is that their mother had a difficult pregnancy and drawn out labor and delivery with him. She never really forgave him for it, even though it was not his fault. Now, please let me think."

"Still can't figure out what kind of materia they want?" asked Kyra as she took a seat on the other side of Angela.

"No. My father did handle basic materia, but I don't know what kind they could want that I would know about."

The day continued on uneventful. Reeve had left with Cid and Barret to the WRO to see if they could get any information on the three people. Tifa had decided to keep the bar closed until the situation with the mysterious trio was cleared up. Cloud decided to go back to doing deliveries and promised to call regularly and to call if he saw or heard anything about the them. Angela continued to think at the bar until she was interrupted by Kyra.

"Angelaaaaaaaaaaa." Kyra called out in a sing song voice as she and Yuffie entered the bar.

"You want a hair cut right?" Angela didn't even lift her face from her hands as she asked the question.

"Okay, that's really creepy." said Yuffie.

"Yes, please?" Kyra whined as she held scissors out to Angela.

"Go to the bathroom and I'll cut it in there."

"We're using the one up here. I'm not going down into that dark and dank basement."

"It's not dank Kyra."

"It's still dark."

With that she and Yuffie sprinted up the stairs without waiting for a reply.

"I'm so glad I'm sharing a room with you now Yuffie. I don't see how Angela can live down there in the dark."

'Maybe it will come to me if I stop thinking about it for a little while.' Angela thought as she climbed the stairs.

'_**Yeah right, like that ever works.'**_

"Kyra you really shouldn't run with scissors." Angela said as she entered the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah." she replied a she waved her hand then handed the scissors over to Angela.

"How short do you want it?"

"Around the same as Yuffie's."

"Are you sure? That's pretty short."

"Yes I'm sure already, now cut my hair. I want it gone."

Angela sighed as she began to cut Kyra's beautiful hair. She was just about finished when Yuffied interrupted her briefly.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore. I've known you for about a week and I can't figure it out. Angela, what color are your eyes?"

Angela glanced at Yuffie then turned her full attention back at Kyra's hair before answering.

"They're naturally green. They can turn to different shades of green and blue depending on the light. This has been happening since I was a kid, and is not a result of the experiments done on me."

After Kyra got her hair cut, she went with Tifa and Yuffie to go get some new clothes. She wanted her own because she didn't want to borrow anyone else's anymore. Angela was still sitting at the bar thinking when they returned.

"Angela, think fast!" shouted Kyra as she tossed a small rectangular red object towards her. Angela quickly spun around and caught it with one hand and looked at it.

"What's this?"

Kyra sat down next to her. "It's a cell phone. It's already been activated by the store. Now we can stay in better contact with each other. Everybody's information is already in there including mine. This is your number." Kyra finished as she handed Angela a small scrap of paper with the number.

"Great, another way for you to bug me." Angela replied as Kyra giggled. Angela smiled at her.

The rest of the day continued uneventful until Reno showed up looking for Cloud. He decided to hang out and wait for him when he was told that he was out doing deliveries. He spent most of the time hanging out at the bar talking with Kyra. Angela had moved to one of the booths by the window looking out and watched the evening approach.

"Don't even think about it Reno."

Reno closed his mouth and let his arms drop back down to his sides. Then he plopped down in the seat across from Angela.

"How did you know I was coming up behind you, yo?"

Angela tapped on the glass of the window. "Your reflection. You're a Turk and you're not that perceptive?"

Reno shrugged. "I'm off duty. I'm not perceptive when I don't have to be. Ever think about being a Turk with your skills?"

Angela turned and glared at him. "Shinra has ruined my life enough. I don't need affiliation with them."

With that she got up, grabbed her coat, holsters with her revolvers and walked out saying she needed to get some fresh air. Reno still sat there rubbing the back of his head. About a minute later Vincent came down the stairs and looked around the bar.

"Where's Angela?"

Kyra answered him. "She went for a walk Vincent. She should be back soo-" Vincent had already left.

Angela walked down the street trying to calm herself down before her anger got the better of her. She stopped when she heard a male voice.

"Your still here sister. I knew you would be." The man who owned that voice emerged from the shadows on the other side of the street. Angela removed one of her revolvers and aimed it at him.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't young Kyra tell you about me?"

Angela examined him. He wore a black trench coat and had black hair.

"August." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Correct. If you just give me the information that we seek, we won't have to bother you."

"I don't know what you want. Even if I did I won't tell you."

"The materia we seek is the Ultramateria, and we need it to carry out our goal. We know you either have it or know where it is." August glanced to the left. "Now is not the time for a confrontation. That is just between you and us." With that he disappeared into the shadows of the buildings.

That's when Angela heard it. Metal clicking against the pavement. Someone was approaching her from behind. She quickly spun around and found herself aiming at Vincent. She quickly lowered her gun and put it away.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Vincent."

She tried to walk past him, but he pushed her into an alley and pinned her up against a wall.

"Your not who you say you are."

She glared at him. "I told you the truth about myself."

"Not the complete truth. Since I spoke with you that night I've been trying to figure out who you were. Like you, I also have met many scientists through my father. I do not remember a Dr. Shi. I remember Shiack, but not Shi."

Angela turned her gaze away and said nothing. Vincent pushed away from the wall and took a step back.

"Why didn't you tell us your full name?"

"I didn't want anyone to know yet. Please don't tell them. I'm not ready for them to know my full name yet."

Vincent nodded and turned to leave.

"How do you deal with it? Not ageing or dyeing no matter how serious the wound is?"

Vincent stopped and turned to her. "This is my punishment for a sin that I have committed."

Angela turned to look at Vincent but quickly looked away when her eyes glowed, thanks to Brutality.

Vincent approached her. "There's something else going on with you, isn't there? A different result from the experiments."

"It didn't take me to long to notice her either. Is it really that obvious?"

"If anyone else has noticed, they haven't voiced it. If you don't want anyone else to know about the demon you carry yet, I think your alright for now."

Vincent raised his right hand and cupped her cheek making her look at him. He realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away. He mentally shook himself and quickly left the alley.

'I can't believe I just did that.'

'**She enjoyed it.'**

'She didn't show it.'

'**She leaned into your hand and you know it. You keep delusioning yourself your gonna lose her pal.'**

'I never said she was mine.'

Angela stood in the alley a few moments bewildered, but quickly followed after Vincent back to Seventh Heaven.

_A/N: Okay, first how to pronounce Angela's last name is shy ack. Just put those together and you got it. I didn't say anything in the beginning because I didn't want to give anything away. You have no idea how long it took me to write this. (looks at clock) Over an hour, almost two. This story is getting a little complicated to write. I know how I want it to go, I just don't know how to write it down. Know what I mean? Hopefully I will be able to post regularly, but if not don't worry, probably got distracted with school. Keep your patience and keep checking for updates. R&R!_


	13. Chapter 12

_You know, I love my plot bunnies, but I hate it when they won't leave me alone when I'm working or trying to get some sleep. I have to say though that you can get inspiration just about wherever you go. I say that because I got some while I was at work and my plot bunnies got excited and started to gnaw on me more. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 12

Vincent walked into the bar shortly followed by Angela. Reno passed her, and as he did she noticed a number written on the back of his hand. She gave Kyra a knowing look as Reno exited the bar.

"What? He's fun and cute."

Angela shook her head as she walked back to the booth she was sitting at before she left and picked up her cell phone and started looking through her contacts.

"Who are you going to call?" Cloud asked.

"Reeve. I need him to research something."

"He's not at the WRO headquarters. He, Cid, and Barret went to Junon to see if they could find any information on those three people. What do you need him to research?"

"I ran into August. He told me the materia he wanted, the ultramateria."

Vincent was heading to the stairs, but had stopped to hear the new information. "Do you know what it does?"

Angela shook her head. "No. That's why I was going to call Reeve. To have him research it."

"I'll call him Angela. He doesn't have your number and wouldn't know who you were, so he wouldn't pick up." explained Cloud. "I'll give him the information that you gave us."

Angela nodded and walked over to the couch that dominated the one wall of the bar. She laid down on it not bothering to remove her coat or revolvers. She put her right arm under her head and let her left arm hang off the side of the couch. She had meant to just rest her eyes, but she ended up falling asleep. Nobody bothered her and let her sleep.

The next thing she new she was looking through some sort of green liquid with bubbles flying up towards the top. She then was barley able to make out the figure of a young man in a white lab coat walk to the computer and start typing, all the while keeping his back to her. He started to turn around but she couldn't see who he was because darkness overcame her. She then heard a male voice whisper, "Angela, can you ever forgive me?"

Angela felt a light weight on top of her and blinked her eyes open to see a furry black and white face looking down at her.

"Holy hell!" she yelled as she pushed the body the face belonged to onto the floor and then sat up.

"Oye. Did you have to be so rough lass?"

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I thought you would like to see a cute furry face when you woke up."

"All you accomplished was scaring the crap out of me Cait Sith."

"Anyway Reeve got Cloud's message. He, Cid and Barret are on their way back. He gave a call to Shelke at the WRO to start research on the materia you mentioned. She should get results when they get back."

"Alright." Angela looked to the window and saw that it was already morning. Tifa then entered the bar from the kitchen.

"Cait Sith did you wake Angela up? I told you not to."

"More like startled me awake."

"I didn't meant to."

Angela stood up, stretched and looked back at Cait Sith. "I thought you went with Reeve."

"Nope."

"Then where have you been?"

"Recharging takes time lass."

Angela nodded and started to make her way towards the door that led to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower." she replied looking at Cait Sith. She looked back ahead of her in time to see she was about to run into Vincent.

"Holy crap! Sorry Vincent."

He watched her walk past then he made his way to the other door.

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked.

"For a walk to get some air."

"Breakfast will be ready in about an hour and a half."

Vincent gave a small nod and left. Angela took a quick shower and returned upstairs to help Tifa make breakfast. Angela helped Tifa with the dishes afterwards and then sat at the bar to wait for the guys to come back. Kyra was standing at the far end of the bar talking to Yuffie, then she turned her attention to Angela.

"You know Angela, you should wear your hair down more often. It's to pretty to keep up all the time."

"I like to keep my hair out of my face."

Yuffie and Kyra looked at each other, nodded and came up to Angela from behind.

"Don't even think abo- Hey! Come back here with those!"

Yuffie and Kyra had each taken a clip that was holding her hair up and ran out of the bar with them and with Angela hot on their heels.

"Hi Vincent!" said Kyra.

"Bye Vincent!" said Yuffie.

"Get back here!"

Vincent watched as all three ran past him and down the street. He then walked into Seventh Heaven shaking his head with a smile playing on his lips.

_One hour later…_

Yuffie and Kyra entered the bar, looking like they had taken a shower with their clothes on.

"What happened to you two?" Tifa asked looking at them.

Yuffie and Kyra looked at each other and started laughing. Angela then entered the bar.

"Let's just say that the fountain to the west of the monument had a couple of swimmers to retrieve my hair clips."

"It was worth it though." Yuffie said as she and Kyra went upstairs giggling.

Tifa, Vincent and Cloud watched as Angela came around the bar and got a glass of water.

"You're not going to put your hair back up?" Cloud asked.

"Kyra and I made a deal. She grows her hair back out if I wear my hair down."

That was when they heard Marlene and Denzel yelling from upstairs.

"Cloud get up here!"

All four of them bolted up the stairs. They saw the kids pointing into Cloud's makeshift office and bedroom. It was completely trashed with paper strewn all over the place.

"We didn't do it and we didn't hear anything." explained Denzel.

That was when Kyra and Yuffie entered the room and their mouths dropped at the mess.

"Whoever it was, was looking for something and was in a hurry too." said Angela.

Cloud emerged from the back of his closet. "They found it. Our box of materia is missing."

_A/N: I know, I hate cliff hangers too, but this seemed like a good stopping point for this chapter. I feel like this is a filler chapter, but I didn't want to jump to when Reeve and company returned. This was the result of that. So, yeah, this is where I'm stopping in this chapter. R&R._


	14. Chapter 13

_Before I begin I would like to say thank you DevilAngelResa18 for reviewing my story. You are the first one to review it. *Throws confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling. Runs around trying to keep the balloons from hitting the ground. Now is trying to catch breath.* Vincent: Her usual disclaimer is she doesn't own FF7 or any of us characters._

Chapter 13

It was one hour after this discovery that the Reeve, Barret and Cid arrived back at Seventh Heaven. Cloud explained to them what had happened when they arrived.

"This really is a problem. We don't need a repeat of what happened a couple of years ago with Kadaj and his gang." Reeve said.

"Angela, you have premonitions. Can you see what they're going to do with the materia?" Yuffie asked.

"No. The reason is because it's not definite yet. They don't know what they want to do with it. They are most likely looking for that materia… Cloud out of curiosity, what did Reno want to talk to you about last night?"

"Shinra wanted to know if I would take up their offer on being their hired muscle. Apparently they have noticed these three as well and wanted to hire me to be his hired muscle. I declined their offer." he replied.

Angela nodded and then had a flash in her mind. She saw four people enter the bar and she immediately knew they were Turks. Two she recognized but the third man and a woman she didn't know.

"Angela did you see something?" Kyra asked.

"How many Turks does Shinra have?"

"Four. Why?" asked Tifa.

"A man with long black hair and a woman with blonde hair?"

"Yeah, that's Tseng and Elena." Tifa answered.

"Well, they along with Reno and Rude are going to be coming in here in a few minutes, give or take."

About five minutes later the four Turks entered the bar. Everybody stood up as they entered.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked.

The man with black hair spoke. "We need your assistance. It's the president-"

"He's gone right?"

He looked at Angela. "Yes, but I would like to know how you knew that."

"It's obvious. All four of you are here. He wouldn't send all of you out at the same time. He would keep at least one of you with him for protection."

"Yes." he answered stunned.

"You also want us to help you find him." Angela added.

"This is to creepy." said Reno.

"Your assumptions are correct. Will AVALANCHE help us or not?" Tseng asked.

"Alright, we'll disperse and look throughout Edge." Cloud answered.

"Kyra stay here with the kids. Keep them safe." Angela said.

"Can do. I'll call if anything comes up or if any of them show up."

Angela nodded and followed the group out.

'_**Man you really shook that Reno guy up back there. Let me really freak him out by making your eyes glow in front of him.'**_

'I'll think about it.'

_Somewhere in on of the construction sites of Edge…_

"You know what materia we are searching for. That group didn't have it. Tell us where we can find it." August said.

"I told you. I don't know anything about an ultramateria." replied Shinra.

"You know we have no reason to believe that." Trisha said while brushing the edge of her sword across his upper back and bringing it to a rest on his shoulder near his neck.

"Go ahead and kill me. I have no information that you seek."

"No. If you won't willingly give up the information, maybe someone else will in exchange for your life. Trent, go try out some of our new materia, but don't kill her." August said.

"With pleasure."

_Back in the main city of Edge…_

'_**Do you really think you'll find a needle in a haystack this size without me?'**_

'Forget it Brutality, I'm not releasing you.'

That was when she saw a shift in the sky and knew a summon had been called upon.

'Oh no. Not Bahamut Zero.'

'_**How about now? Will you release me now?'**_

'No. I can fight without you.'

Angela didn't have to run far when the other members of AVALANCHE were seen running towards the site, save for Reeve who sent Cait Sith in to fight.

"History really likes to repeat itself doesn't it?" Tifa asked.

"I'm going to kill those three for touching my materia!" yelled Yuffie.

All of them threw themselves into the fight. Red with Cait Sith lunged at the summon with Tifa, Cloud attacked with his sword along with Cid using his spear. Barret used his gun arm along with Vincent using Cerberus shooting at it. Yuffie used her shuriken when she was sure she wouldn't hit her teammates. Angela also shot at it using her revolvers. She noticed Yuffie was about to be blasted by it's magic while she was waiting for an opening to throw her shuriken again. Angela gathered electricity between her hands and shot it at the summon turning its attention onto her.

'Come on and try it.'

The summon lunged at her and at the right moment she jumped on his head and continued to shoot at it. It flew upwards trying to shake her off and she back flipped onto the roof of one of the buildings. She gathered electricity in her hands again and shot it at the summon causing a bigger explosion than the last time, defeating it. She was watching it fall when she spotted Trent run off into the ruins of Midgar. She followed him, hot on his heels.

She found him not to far away on some abandoned buildings with his sword in hand.

"Don't try your premonitions crap. I'll just block those anyway." Trent warned.

Angela unsheathed her sword and waited for Trent to attack. She didn't have to wait long for Trent to lung at her. She quickly went on the defensive trying to figure out his fighting style. Cid's airship appeared at a distance.

"There she is." Cloud said pointing to her.

"Good. I'm glad we found her." said Kyra. She and the kids had been picked up shortly after the fight with Bahamut Zero.

"I've got the materia back, so she can use it with us." Yuffie said.

"She's fighting this one alone." Vincent said.

"Why?" asked Yuffie.

"I believe these three were also experiments of Kraylin, which is why they call her sister. It may help bring some form of closer to her past."

"Vincent's right Yuffie, let Angela fight this one alone." Kyra said. The group continued to watch the fight from the Shera.

Angela continued to be on the defensive until she saw an opening. She spun Trent's sword out of his hands and didn't waste any time on his bewildered expression, and brought her blade across his throat, throwing his blood everywhere on the rooftop. She watched as his body dispersed and returned to the lifestream.

"Oh yeah, she kicks ass!" Yuffie yelled in her excitement.

'She may be a great addition to our group.' Cloud thought.

"Alright, alright calm the hell down." Cid said as he started to make his way towards Angela. The excitement in the airship was short lived.

The next thing Angela knew was she heard a gun shot and felt pain in her arm. She grabbed her arm and turned to see August and a woman.

"How dare you kill our brother." he said as he put his hand gun away.

Angela gathered fire in her hand and just as she casted it, Trisha's bolt magic hit Angela causing an explosion.

"Angelaaaaaaaaa!" cried Kyra.

Angela was floating in the darkness unmoving when she heard that same male voice again.

"Angela, can you ever forgive me?"

'_**Will you wake up already?'**_

Angela opened her eyes to the brightness and saw the light was coming from a hole in the ceiling. She also noticed that she was floating in water. She stood herself upright in the small pool and took in her surroundings. It was the ruins of a church with flowers growing everywhere and vines with flowers growing up the old pillars.

"Welcome back to reality."

Angela turned to Kyra's voice and saw the group standing there. She made her was towards them and got out of the water.

"How would you like to be a permanent member of AVALANCHE?" Cloud asked her.

"Angela, I think we should do it." Kyra said.

"We?"

"Yeah. Tifa and Yuffie agreed to teach me how to fight so I'll be able to help."

Angela turned back to Cloud with a small smile and nodded.

"Angela, thanks for saving my ass back there."

"Not a problem Yuffie."

"Angela, how did you use magic when we didn't have materia?" Cloud asked

She held up her hands and electricity began running between them.

"I don't know if I should call this a gift or a curse, but it was a result of the experiments. I can use this, fire and ice without materia. It took me a few years before I could control it."

She then made the current stop running from between her hands and she lowered them.

_A few weeks later at Seventh Heaven…_

"Angela I have a favor to ask."

"Sure Reeve, what is it?"

"Remember when Cait Sith told you I got your information concerning the materia and that Shelke was researching it?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't find anything and I was wondering-"

"If I would go out and see if I can find any information on it. Yeah, I will. I will also see if I can't find those other two as well."

"Thanks Angela."

Later that day, Angela had finished packing the few bags that she would be taking on her motorcycle instead of taking her trailer. She had been assured by Tifa that she and Yuffie would continue to train Kyra, as well as look after her, and that she would continue school. She said her goodbyes to Kyra and assured her she would be back no later than a year. She exited the bar and started towards her motorcycle.

"Angela."

She turned towards the voice.

"Vincent? What do you want?"

"Please don't go, at least not alone."

"Why?"

"I care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it. Making a move on me like that and then ignoring me completely." she replied, giving him a cold stare.

Vincent looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was feeling at the time and was afraid to show it further."

"Vincent, I understand that you may need a little time because of what happened between you and Lucrecia."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Tifa told me what happened to you Vincent, but I'm sorry. I'm not going to wait around for someone to drag himself from the past and look towards the future."

With that she got on her motorcycle.

"What about you and Damien?"

"Damien will always have a place in my heart Vincent, but he would want me to move on. Goodbye."

'_**Your being a real fool leaving him like that.'**_

'I'm not waiting around for him.'

She started her motorcycle and took off. Vincent watched her disappear into the distance.

_A/N: Long chapter, I know. Please don't be angry with me, this is not how it ends. I would have gotten this done on Sunday, but I had to work and then afterwards my dad's cousin came over for his birthday and she didn't leave till late. I would have posted this yesterday, but I had school, then I helped my dad and brother-in-law take up some flooring for new to be put down. By the time I was done with this it was late and I really needed to get to bed, I was really tired. I would like to thank DevilAngelResa18 again for reviewing my story. I really do appreciate any reviews any of you other readers out there would leave. You don't have to, but R&R._


	15. Chapter 14

_I decided not to leave you with a cliff hanger for to long. My dad and younger brother are still working on the floor so new can be put down tomorrow. There is a lot of noise, but we'll see how it goes. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 14

'**You know, you could go out and find her instead of moping around.'**

'I've tried calling her she doesn't want to talk to me. It won't make any difference if I did find her.'

'**Bull shit. She hasn't returned anyone's calls since she left. Actually take the effort to go out there and try to find her.'**

'The way she left indicates that she doesn't want to be with me. I'm not discussing this anymore.'

The roar of the engine of a motorcycle could be heard in the plains near Edge. Angela decided to take a break by the pond before she would continue on to Seventh Heaven. She decided to get a drink and wash her face, neck and arms a bit. She had been traveling for quite some time without stopping, and she was a little dirty from the journey. The pond would have to do until she could get a hot shower.

She walked over to the pond and took a drink. She then proceeded to take her gloves off to wash up. She stopped momentarily to look at her arms. She didn't know why, but since she landed in that pool of water in the ruins of the church, her scars seemed to have faded some. Although, she could still see them and still felt the pain like she had felt all those years ago. She gave a small shudder and proceeded to wash.

She was almost finished when her thoughts turned to the group she was now a part of. She wondered how everyone was doing and suddenly felt the need to see Kyra. It was ten months ago since she had seen her last, and it was now July. She was sorry that she wasn't there to see her through the school year, but what Reeve wanted her to do was important. She was sorry she would return empty handed and with no information either.

She had also not returned any calls to anyone except Kyra. The reason? None of the messages that were left on her phone were urgent, or else she would have called back and would have been on her way back to Edge.

"Reno, Rude." She said as she stood up, not turning around.

"What the hell? How do you do that yo?"

"I would prefer that you didn't know."

Angela had put up with the two Turks time after time working at Seventh Heaven. The last time she saw them, along with two others, was ten months ago to look for the president. The Turks ended up finding him themselves in an unfinished apartment building unharmed.

"Kyra wouldn't tell me either."

"You two are still together I take it?"

"Yeah. She's turning 18 soon. Still keeping us only five years apart."

"Just remember this Reno. If you break her heart, I'm tearing yours out with my bare hands."

Reno gave a nervous chuckle. "Your joking right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Angela asked as she got on her motorcycle.

She started it up and put two fingers pointing at her eyes then pointing them at Reno before taking off.

_At Seventh Heaven…_

Tifa was busy washing some glasses preparing for the night. She was alone there, with Marlene and Denzel at the park nearby and Yuffie had taken Kyra out for ice cream to give her a break from her summer school studies. She sighed as she heard a motorcycle, but didn't bother to look, knowing it wasn't Cloud's. He wouldn't be back from his deliveries for a while. She wasn't surprised when the door opened and closed, but was when she heard her voice.

"Hi Tifa, it's been a while."

"Angela!" Tifa exclaimed as she ran around the bar towards her and gave her a hug, which was returned. She released Angela, took a step back then narrowed her eyes at her. "Why didn't you return any of our calls?"

"I'm sorry Tifa, but I was concentrating on what Reeve wanted me to do. If any of the messages had been urgent I would have returned the call and been on my way back here." Angela explained.

Tifa sighed and walked back to the bar, beckoning Angela to follow.

"How about a drink before you start your shift?"

Angela smiled as she leaned against the bar. "I'll take a scotch on the rocks, no ice."

Tifa nodded and made her drink. Angela looked to the left and noticed a couple of books sitting on one of the tables.

"Who's going through summer school?"

"Kyra is. Her teachers recommended it if she wanted to graduate next year, so I signed her up for it. Math and Reading were her worst subjects. If she took them over the summer and did well, she wouldn't have to retake them."

"Thanks Tifa. I really appreciate you watching out for her like that."

Angela took a drink and savored the burn the scotch left as it trickled down her throat. By this time Kyra and Yuffie were making their way back to Seventh Heaven when they noticed the motorcycle parked out front.

"I wonder who's there."

"Yuffie, it's silver. Angela's back!"

They looked at each other then started running to Seventh Heaven.

"How has everyone been?"

"Everyone's been fine, An-"

"Angelaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled two well known voices.

She turned in time to be glomped by Kyra, causing Angela's back to run into the bar.

"Damn it Kyra. You really need to learn impulse control."

"I don't care. I'm just glad your back Angela." Kyra said releasing her.

"I'm calling people now whether you like it or not Angela." exclaimed Yuffie as she started dialing her phone.

"I'm going to take a shower before my shift starts."

Tifa nodded as Angela disappeared. She heard Yuffie start to talk a million miles and hour at someone on her phone.

'_**You know, you should give tall, dark, and sexy a call and let him know your back.'**_

'We've been over this before, he's too caught up in the past to be with. He's not ready for a commitment.'

'_**You never know unless you give him a call.'**_

'We're not discussing this further.'

Angela then stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her body. She had a busy shift to prepare for, and she wasn't going to let her thoughts linger on Vincent. At least try to anyway.

_A/N: Yay, Angela's back in Edge. It seems that both she and Vincent still have feelings for each other. The question is, when will they get together? Stay tuned to find out. I am back at school, so the updates may come slower, so keep patience with me. R&R. P.S. I don't know Reno's age, so I'm making him 23. _


	16. Chapter 15

_I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy with school. I just want to make an apology to a mistake that I'm sure everyone has seen I've made. When Angela asks for her drink I had her order a scotch on the rocks and no ice. I know that means the drink gets ice, I meant no water, lol. So sorry about that, but I didn't catch it until after I put that chapter up. Hopefully I won't make anymore mistakes like that. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 15

Angela found out that Yuffie had been true to her word. She had called everyone to tell them that she was back. She had been able to get a hold of everyone, except one person, who didn't bother to pick up the phone. Angela was slightly relieved that Yuffie couldn't get a hold of Vincent and Yuffie didn't want to leave him a message about Angela being back. She did, however, leave a message filled with profanities about him not answering his phone.

Reeve was happy to hear that she was back and wanted to see her, but he was hung up with things to do at the WRO and couldn't be there for a while. He wasn't sure how long it would be before he would be able to see her. That had been a week ago.

Angela had comfortably settled back into the place in the basement and work routine. Besides Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and the kids she hadn't seen anyone since she got back. Everyone had gone back to their daily lives, but kept their eyes and ears open for any sightings or news about August or Trisha. It seemed they had disappeared for the time being. Angela knew they weren't gone for good, and that they may reappear once they found out that she was back.

She had been seeing Reno more often than she would have liked, but that really couldn't be helped since Kyra was dating him and that he would come in for drinks from time to time with Rude. He had been helping her with her summer studies, and she had been doing really well since he had started helping her. Angela always made sure they were always in full view during the study sessions at the bar.

"He's really not that bad of a guy, once you get to know him more Angela." Tifa said.

Angela had been watching them during the slow shift that evening. Reno was helping her study for her summer finals.

"I guess I'm still edgy with him being a Turk. I still don't fully trust Shinra yet."

"Given your past Angela, that's understandable." Tifa replied.

About an hour later, Reno had left due to a call and an hour after that Kyra decided to call it a night. Her finals were the next day and she was confident she would do well because of all the help she had studying.

Tifa had decided to close a little early since business was slow that night. Not to long afterwards, Cloud came back from his last deliveries and decided to head upstairs. Angela was relieved when she could also retire to her place and look for the birthday gift that she wanted to give Kyra.

_One week later…_

Kyra had gotten the results of her exams and she had passed with flying colors. Yuffie had taken her out for some ice cream to celebrate.

"Kyra, is it just me or does Angela seem a little out of sorts?"

"I don't think it's just you that's noticed Yuffie. I think she's been thinking about a certain someone."

"We have to get them together somehow Kyra."

"You have any ideas?"

"I think so, but we're going to need Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and Reno's help to pull it off. The best time is after your birthday, if you don't mind that is."

"No. Come on, lets hear it."

"Alright, but listen carefully."

A couple days later, Angela was surprised that Kyra wanted to spend her birthday at "home" instead of going out. She said that Reno wouldn't be able to take her out on her birthday to celebrate, but could a couple of days afterwards. Angela disappeared into her place for a few minutes then reemerged with a small thin package.

"Here kid." Angela said handing Kyra the package.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?"

"Nope, because it will always hold true to me."

Kyra started to unwrap her package. "What is this?"

"Something I'm sure your mother would want you to have now, since your 18."

Kyra opened the thin black box to reveal a necklace with a heart shaped locket. She opened it to reveal a picture of her mother and an inscription that read: _Always keep love in your heart._

Kyra hugged Angela. "Thank you Angela."

"Your welcome. Something that is a little more grown up that you can wear now."

Kyra released Angela and went upstairs to show Yuffie. When she got to the room they shared Yuffie had just hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face.

"Close the door Kyra." Tifa said.

She did as she was told.

"Judging by the smile, you were able to get a hold of him, right?"

"Right! Part one of mission Angela and Vincent get together is complete. We just have to make sure that we are gone, except the kids. You just need to get a hold of Reno."

"What is Tifa and Cloud going to do?"

"Cloud and I are going to go to Kalm for some summer shopping. We decided that if this didn't work out, then we would have a summer get together to get them together. Know what I mean?"

"Right. While they are doing that, you, Reno and I are going to go see a couple of movies. That leaves Vincent to come watch the kids and hopefully he will talk to Angela, getting them together."

"What did you tell Vincent to make him believe that he needed to come here to watch the kids?"

"Cloud had a long list of deliveries to do, Tifa is closing the bar to go shopping with Angela in Kalm, you and Reno are going out for your birthday celebration and I was called by Reeve to check a place out making me be gone for a couple of days."

"Yuffie, you really are a genius."

A couple of days had passed since Kyra's birthday. She had gone out with Reno to go see a couple of movies. Yuffie had gone along to make sure there was no "funny business." Angela had closed a little early with Tifa so she and Cloud could go to Kalm to do some shopping, leaving Angela alone to clean up the bar and watch the kids. She was busy washing some glasses when she heard the door open.

"Back from the movies already?"

She looked up and was taken aback when she saw Vincent standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Vincent."

'This has Yuffie and Kyra written all over it.'

"Yuffie asked me to watch the kids because she couldn't tonight."

'Oh, I knew it.'

Angela didn't have a chance to respond when she and Vincent both heard someone coming downstairs.

"Angela, can Denzel and I make some pop- Vincent!"

She ran over to him and hugged him around the waist.

"Hello Marlene."

"Marlene can you keep Vincent company while I finish up down here?"

"Sure. Come on Vincent. Denzel and I were about to make some popcorn and watch a movie."

Marlene then dragged Vincent upstairs by the hand. Angela decided to leave the rest of the dishes for now to sweep and mop the place. She grabbed a rag to wipe down the tables first to make sure that they were clean and proceed to sweep the floor. It took her a couple of hours to sweep and mop the place. She decided to do the inventory count behind the bar as the floor dried. She heard footsteps on the stairs and could tell that it was Vincent.

"Don't you dare walk on my clean floor."

Vincent stopped in the doorway, and was immediately called back upstairs by Marlene.

"Vincent, come back up and finish watching the movie with us. She's not going to be done for another hour or so."

Vincent sighed and headed back up the stairs.

'That kid knows me to well.'

She finished the inventory, put the cash away and then proceeded with the dishes. She had just finished them and was draining the sinks when Vincent reentered the bar.

"The kids are in bed."

"Thanks."

"Angela, I…"

He stopped talking and looked to the side.

'**Oh, will you just spit it out.'**

Vincent continued to remain silent.

"Vincent if you have something you want to say to me, then say it."

He looked at her. "Angela, what you said to me some months ago was harsh, but you were right. I am keeping myself in the past, and I need to move on. I want to move on with you."

"You have yet to prove that to me Vincent."

She then started to walk past him towards the doorway, but he grabbed her hand making her turn around to face him. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and captured her lips with his in a tender kiss. He started to pull away, but she threw her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He let his hands drop down to her waist. They didn't see the two pairs of eyes watching from the doorway. Denzel and Marlene looked at each other, smiled and crept back upstairs.

Vincent and Angela finally parted.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

Angela gave a small smile and nodded.

'_**IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!'**_

Angela grabbed her head. "Damn it! Why, why do you do that to me? Not you Vincent."

Vincent gave her a knowing nod and put his arms around her.

"You can never get used to it." he said.

"To true. You wanna come down and talk and have a drink or something?"

"Sure."

When they entered Angela's place, Vincent looked around.

"This place hasn't changed."

"You lived down here?"

Vincent nodded. "Tifa and Cloud were kind enough to let me live here until I fixed my place up enough to live in. I am still in the process of fixing it up."

"Where are you living at?"

"At the old Shinra manor in Nibelheim. That is where the experiments on me were carried out, and where I failed Lucrecia. I thought that the best way to move on from my past was to face it by living in it."

She nodded in understanding.

"Do you want a drink?"

"What have you got?"

"I've got spiced rum down here."

"No thank you. I prefer wine."

"You mind if I have a drink?"

Vincent shook his head and sat down on the couch. Angela joined him with her drink in hand.

"You seem to get along well with the kids Angela."

"I've always liked kids. I was the second oldest of my cousins in my family. I was constantly surrounded by kids."

"You didn't have any siblings?"

"No. My mother died shortly after I was born. The doctor didn't do his job right and didn't make sure the entire placenta was out of her body. She became seriously ill and died. For the longest time I blamed myself, that is, until my father set me straight." She took a sip of her drink.

"You shouldn't have blamed yourself. It is never the child's fault if the mother doesn't survive."

"That's what my father said." she replied as she finished her drink. She set the empty glass on the coffee table and forced Vincent to lie down. She then snuggled up next to him.

"It's late. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No, your fine. Besides, I'm too comfy for you to leave now."

Vincent smiled as he wrapped the cloak around them. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

_A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, finally. This chapter was a little difficult to write, don't ask me why, it just was. I think this will be the only chapter tonight, because it's getting a little late. I will try to update again tomorrow since I don't have class._


	17. Chapter 16

_Okay here is the next chapter. I finally got some inspiration to start this chapter and hopefully it will go smoothly from there. Let's see how it goes. Disclaimer: It hasn't changed. I still continue to not own FF7, characters, towns, music, nothing! Maybe I didn't need to go that far, but you get my drift. I'm just borrowing the characters._

Chapter 16

"Yuffie, we have to be very stealthy about this. Angela can wake up at the slightest noise." Kyra whispered.

"I know, I know. Vincent's the same way." Yuffie whispered back.

"I can't believe she actually left the lights on down here."

"Awww, look at them. This is going to make a great picture."

Yuffie raised her camera, let it focus and *flash* Vincent and Angela woke up immediately and looked at the pair.

"Crap! I forgot to turn the flash off."

With that Kyra and Yuffie bolted back up the ladder. Angela untangled herself from Vincent's cloak and chased after them. The two young girls bolted from Seventh Heaven with Angela in hot pursuit.

"I guess those two will never learn to leave well enough alone." Cid said as he lit up his cigarette.

"Apparently not." Cloud replied.

"When do you think they will get back? Reeve wanted me to speak with her." Cait Sith asked.

"Last time it was about an hour before they returned." Vincent said as he emerged from the doorway.

"Not used to sleeping in like that?" Cloud asked as he looked at Vincent's slightly disgruntled form.

"I didn't have much of a choice. She was kind of laying on me."

"We can be like that. You want some breakfast Vincent?" Tifa asked.

"No, not now."

They only had to wait fifteen minutes when the three girls came back. Yuffie and Kyra were dry this time.

"When will I get my camera back Angela?"

"Not until the picture is developed, Yuffie. I'm not going to be blackmailed."

With that Angela disappeared in the doorway with the camera in hand.

"It was still kind of worth it Yuffie, we got to see them laying together on the couch. You two looked sooooooooooooo cute Vincent."

"Let him be Kyra. Don't think about it Yuffie. Even if you were able to get down there, you would never find it."

"What do you mean if I was able to get down there?"

Angela held up her keys. "I locked the trap door."

She walked over to the bar and sat down. Yuffie walked to one of the booths, sat down and began to pout.

"You can pout all you want Yuffie, but it won't work with me."

"Come on Yuffie, let's go make some breakfast for ourselves and give Tifa a break from cooking." Kyra said.

"Please don't cause mayhem Kyra."

"We won't Angela."

"Aren't you going to eat something Angela?" Tifa asked.

"No, I'm not really that hungry right now."

"I need to talk to ya lass."

"I didn't find anything out Cait Sith."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing that we need to know. All I found out was that Cronin is indeed dead, so we can't find anything out from him, and Kraylin is also dead."

"How did you find this out?"

"I looked through some old newspapers on Shinra and its staff. I remember that they would publish discoveries the staff had made from time to time. What I found was Cronin was found dead in his own home, and Kraylin was found mutilated in his personal lab. I think those three killed Kraylin, and he killed Cronin."

"I guess we are back to square one lass."

"It seems that way."

"Yuffie, I bet you no matter how hard I squeeze this egg, it will not break."

Angela bolted from her seat and ran to the kitchen but was too late. She got to the doorway and egg yolk was already everywhere. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Kyra…"

"I'll clean it up."

Angela returned to the bar area. "I swear that girl."

The two kids came running into the bar from outside. Marlene continued upstairs, but Denzel stopped.

"Tifa, Cloud are we gonna have the get together this summer still?"

"We were planning on it." Tifa answered.

Denzel pumped his fist with a "yes" and continued running upstairs after Marlene.

"Those two get along really well together." Angela commented.

"Yes they do." replied Cloud.

"Want kids lass?"

"I've always wanted at least one child, but I don't think that is possible for me anymore." Angela replied.

"Don't know why anyone would want kids. They can be such a damn nuisance."

"What's your experience Cid?" asked Angela.

"Besides Denzel and Marlene, none I guess."

"Unless you absolutely know what you're talking about, don't open your damn mouth."

With that Angela got up and left the bar area.

"I wasn't expecting to get my head bitten off. Sheesh."

"Some subjects can be touchy to talk to Angela about." Kyra said as she and Yuffie emerged from the kitchen.

"Get your mess cleaned up?" asked Tifa.

"Yes, and it won't happen again."

"Who's coming to the get together this summer?" Yuffie asked.

"Us that are here now, Cid's going to pick up Red and Barret, and we don't know about Reeve yet." replied Cloud.

"It'll be good to see everyone again." Vincent commented as he left the bar towards the stairs. He went through the trap door, and saw Angela sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Kids can be a bit of a touchy subject with me sometimes."

"Apparently it is with Cid too. Shera has been trying to talk Cid into having kids for a while now."

"I have a feeling that she may succeed, whether Cid likes it or not."

Vincent raised his eyebrows a little. "Do you think you should warn Cid?"

"No, I'll give Shera the pleasure of telling him when she gets pregnant. Anyway, when is this get together that Tifa and Cloud are planning?"

"A couple of weeks, give or take."

"In the meantime I think I will get that picture developed so Yuffie won't be on my back about her camera for long."

With that, Angela grabbed the camera from its hiding place and walked towards the bathroom.

_A/N: A bit of a boring chapter I know. Things will start to get interesting again, I promise, as soon as I figure out how I want to write the next chapter. The egg scene is a true story. My older brother's friend did that in our kitchen one night. You can still see some of the yolk on the ceiling. I'll try to keep things updated, but don't worry if I don't post anything for a few days. I just got hung up with school. I appreciate all of you readers out there reading this, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. R&R!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Hmm, I don't have a whole lot to say right now. Just wanted to get another chapter posted before going to work tonight. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 17

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"We'll beat her if we have to get the information she holds. You can follow her and hurt her, but don't kill her Trisha." August replied.

She smiled as she walked out of the abandoned warehouse.

_Out front of Seventh Heaven…_

It had been a few days since Angela had seen Cid and Cait Sith. It seemed to her that Reeve was a little frantic to see her, but couldn't leave the headquarters of the WRO. Angela had made the decision to go out there and see him for herself. She would have waited for the summer get together that Cloud and Tifa were planning, but she didn't want to use that time talking about her journey and she didn't want to talk about it around the kids.

"Come on, what is wrong with you?" she asked Silver Bullet. She had been working on her motorcycle for over and hour trying to get it to start. She walked back into the bar. "Cloud, do you have a wrench I can borrow?"

"Sure, I'll go get my tool box."

"Thanks. Reno, Kyra will complain less and the sketch will go quicker if you stop fidgeting."

Reno gave Angela a look as she walked out of the bar, followed by Cid.

"Reno I told you to stop moving." Kyra whined.

"You've been out here for over an hour. What's the problem?"

"That's the thing Cid, I don't know. She just won't start."

Cid pointed to a part of the motorcycle. "Did you look at-"

"Yes."

He pointed to another part. "How about-"

"Yes."

He looked at another part. "Did you change the-"

"Yes, and she still won't start."

Cid rubbed his chin in thought. "I can have a look at her if you want."

"If you don't mind doing so, that would be great. I've gotta get cleaned up and get going. Reeve is expecting me to be there. I'll just go on foot. Thanks Cid."

"Not a problem."

Angela washed the oil and grease from her hands, changed clothes, got her holsters and revolvers, put on her coat and took off. She had been given directions by Cloud, so she knew how to get there. She was walking through a small wooded area and looked up at the sky to see clouds moving in.

'Don't you dare rain on me.'

'_**Like their going to obey.'**_

Angela sighed as she continued to walk. She soon came out in a clearing and came face to face with a woman.

"Trisha."

She chuckled. "So you do know me."

"What do you want?"

"You know damn well what it is we seek. If you just give me the information we want, I'll make sure your death is swift."

Angela just gave her a death glare. Trisha unsheathed her sword.

"If that is what you wish, then I'll make sure you suffer a slow and agonizing death."

Angela didn't have her sword with her, so all she could do was dodge Trisha's attacks. She got frustrated with Angela and was able to land a kick into her, causing her to fly back into a tree.

'_**That does it! I've had it with this bitch.'**_

Angela's body started to emanate a green mist, surrounding her. When she stepped out of it and towards Trisha, she wasn't really Angela. Her hair was curly, her eyes glowed a more sickly green, and she had bat like wings. Trisha stood there with a look of wonder on her face. With one swing of her arms, Angela sent an energy beam at Trisha, making her fly back and out of sight.

A few moments later Angela was in her human form and had staggered towards a tree to steady herself. She didn't make it to the tree in time as she fell forward. The last thing she saw was gold plated boots running towards her as darkness overtook her.

A younger Angela quickly approached a man with shaggy brown hair, a suit and a lab coat over it.

"You are responsible for my father's death." she shouted at him.

"Shut up!"

"I won't let you get away with it. I can prove it to Shinra."

"I can't let you do that." he said as he raised his hand gun and fired. Darkness swept over her vision once again.

'I haven't thought about what had happened to me in years. Why, why would I be thinking about it now?'

Angela opened her eyes to realize she was standing in water. She looked around to see she was in a tube of some sort in a large room. She saw a young woman with red hair notice she was awake.

"Give me a moment and I'll release you."

Angela took a better look around the room once she was released. She saw there were a few other tubes like the one she had just emerged from and a few computers.

"What is this place?"

"This is the WRO headquarters. Vincent brought you here after you passed out from a fight with the woman known as Trisha. He said some kind of beast you harbor took control and went wild. How often does it happen?"

'_**Whoops.'**_

"I usually contain control. To lose it is very rare with Brutality."

"You're the one who harbors the gene of Brutality? You're the one who was experimented on by Dr. Makanster?"

'What?'

"An experiment of…Makanster?" Angela asked herself, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, I said too much."

The woman turned to leave.

"Wait. Dr. Cronin Makanster was researching Brutality? I thought he researched materia and the writings and works of the Ancients."

She sat down at one of the computers and began to type. "Yes he did. That was when he came across the writings on Chaos. He was researching that a bit to figure out what it was, then he found Brutality. Much of his focus of his research and experiments involved Brutality since Chaos was taken by Dr. Lucrecia Crescent and Dr. Grimoire Valentine."

'_**Chaos...'**_

"Is there any way that I can see the files on his research?" Angela asked as she watched the woman work at the computer.

"No. None of his work was ever submitted into the data bases. That may have been because he was killed before he could submit any of his work."

Just then the door opened and Reeve walked in.

"Shelke, could you-Angela! I didn't expect you to recover so soon. I would have had Vincent stay if I knew you would have woken up sooner than expected."

"Where is he?"

"He went to see if Trisha was still lingering around the area he found you in. He's supposed to return shortly."

It was then that Angela had a brain wave. She started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Shelke asked as she stood from the computer.

"To the mountains where the mythril mines are. There is a cabin to the west in the mountains that had a secret lab underneath that Cronin used. I may be able to find some information there."

"Alright Angela, we'll wait for you here." Reeve replied.

Angela then set off towards her destination.

_A/N: Okay, there we go. I still have another hour before I have to work, so I made pretty good time. You'll have to wait to see what happens next. Cronin's last name is pronounced the way it looks. I also don't know anything about motorcycles or cars, so use your imagination with that scene. If I feel like it, I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow after I get home from work. R&R!_


	19. Chapter 18

_I've been off work for a couple of hours, had some time to relax and decided to go ahead and post another chapter. Hopefully I can keep up with my school work so I can post at least one chapter a day, but I can't make any promises. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters, I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 18

'Why didn't I think of this before?' Angela thought to herself as she made her way through the mountains.

'_**I can't figure yourself out for you all the time. Do you really think you'll find anything out there? You didn't everywhere else you went.'**_

'He must have left something for me to find. If this materia is as dangerous as we think it is, he would want me to find it.'

She came across a cabin that looked as if it had been abandoned years ago.

'_**Finally. I would have been able to fly us here quicker had you released me.'**_

'I like to walk.'

'_**Maybe I would like to stretch out my wings once in a while.'**_

Angela sighed as she cautiously made her way inside the cabin. It was obvious that nobody had been in there for years. It was dusty, dirty, and cobwebs were formed in corners and doorways. Angela walked to the other end of the cabin to get to the basement. Once there she started to walk around, looking for a secret wall or trap door that would lead her lower to the lab below.

'_**Sheesh. Shinra really doesn't want people in their labs do they?'**_

'What Shinra did was often secretive and dangerous. They didn't want any civilians to find out what they were up to, or what experiments they were performing.'

Angela was inspecting a bookshelf and was running her hand over one of the shelves. She hit something and immediately heard a creaking behind her. She turned around to see a part of the floor open up into the room. She walked over to see stairs leading farther down. She didn't have to walk down for long when she emerged in the large lab.

'If I were Cronin, where would I keep my files?'

Angela started to look through files in manila folders, not finding anything useful. She was looking through one of the books, when she came upon a part of it hollowed out with a disc in it. It had a label on it with the number 4.

'Of course. Cronin was always a computer geek. There are at least three more around, maybe more. I will have to search this place carefully and thoroughly.'

Angela decided to continue searching in the lab before moving onto the rest of the cabin. She found another in a locked drawer in a desk. She tried to pick it, but it was too rusty. She ended up breaking the desk in order to get into the drawer. The disc she found had a label with a number 1.

Angela found another in an old computer tower. She had to be extremely careful getting it out of there because it had gotten lodged. She was eventually able to gently wiggle it free of its confinement. She didn't find anything else in the lab so she moved on to the cabin. She found nothing in the downstairs of the cabin, so she went upstairs.

In one of the bookshelves, she found a secret compartment in the wall and found another disc with the number 3 on the label. She finally found the last disc labeled 2 underneath a floorboard in one of the bedrooms.

'I hope Shelke will be able to pull something off of these.'

She made her way back to the main room of the cabin to leave when she felt something was wrong. She quickly turned around and a sword went into her stomach. She grabbed the sword and looked up to see Trisha had been the one to stab her with it. She smiled at Angela as she twisted the sword, causing Angela to cry out in pain. She quickly pulled it out and stepped back as Angela fell forward.

"You know, if you would just give us the information we want, I wouldn't have to torture you like this. Not that I enjoy it though."

Angela's body once again emanated a green mist, not as strongly as before, and her eyes glowed a sickly green again, but Brutality didn't emerge. Trisha watched on as Angela's body stopped emanating the mist and her eyes stopped glowing.

"So that was you back there. It won't matter though. You will give me the information and begging for death when I've had my fun with you."

Trisha jumped back from Angela when she heard gunshots. Then there was a bright flash and when it died down, she was alone in the room.

"Damn it! Angela, you can't run from me for long. I will avenge Trent and kill you. August better get the information he wants soon, even if it isn't from you."

A younger Angela was walking down a hallway and she turned left into a lab.

"Professor Hojo, is he here?"

The said man turned around.

"Who?"

"My fa- Dr. Shiack."

A man with a suit and lab coat on and short brown graying hair came forward. Hojo passed Angela and left the lab.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"So it's true, that you're doing another experiment for Shinra?"

"Yes, why?"

"You said that the last time that you did an experiment for the company was the last time."

"Maybe I don't want to retire yet Angela. Just worry about your own career, alright?" he said as he left the lab. Darkness overcame her vision.

'I don't know why I didn't stop him. I guess I thought I couldn't persuade him from doing that last job. I know now that if I actually tried, I could have. I guess that was my sin that I may never atone for.'

It was still dark, but she heard a man's voice from her past.

"Angela, I'm sorry but, your father died in the lab accident."

"Noooooooooooo! Not him! He couldn't have!"

'Why all of the memories now?'

She heard some kind of machinery running and she opened her eyes to see lights and a ceiling.

"Damn, it's about time you woke up."

Angela looked to the left to see Cid and Vincent standing there.

Vincent approached her. "Are you alright?"

Angela turned her gaze back to the ceiling. "I think so. Where are we anyway?"

"On my airship, Shera. It's what we used to come after you, and where we brought you after saving your ass. We're headin back to the WRO right now."

Angela sighed as she started to sit up, but immediately fell back due to the pain she felt in her stomach area.

"Take it easy. You had a really nasty wound." Vincent said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

"That bitch nearly completely impaled you with her sword. If Vincent hadn't shot at her and me not thrown that flash grenade she may have killed you. I'm surprised it healed as quickly as it did, but like you said, you're not completely human."

"Just relax until we get to the WRO."

"I'll relax once those discs get checked out. I just hope there's something on them that will be of use to us."

Cid went back to the control room and Angela remained on the bed the rest of the flight, watched over by Vincent.

_A/N: I hope that it's starting to get interesting for you again. I will try to get one chapter up a day, but again I can't make any promises. It depends on how school goes for me and what my day was like. Stay tuned and I will update whenever I get the chance. R&R!_


	20. Chapter 19

_I still have a couple of hours before my night class, so I'll try to get this next chapter up. I got begged by DevilAngelResa18. I can't resist whipped cream or cherries on top, so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 19

It seemed like no time had passed when the airship got to the WRO. At least, that's how it seemed to Angela. She moved to get up when she felt the airship slow down. Vincent helped her to get up.

"Thanks Vincent, but I'm sure I can walk fine."

Angela eagerly walked down the corridors of the WRO wanting to find Shelke to give her the discs to analyze. Vincent and Cid followed closely behind her.

"They should be arriving soon."

"We're here Reeve."

"Please tell us that you found something."

Angela nodded as she walked over to Shelke and handed her the discs.

"It's been years since these have been used."

"Will you be able to pull anything off of them?"

"It will take time, but the process will go quicker if nobody bothers me."

Shelke put the first disc in to start analyzing any data that may lie within. Everyone left the room to let her work in peace. Kyra had been informed about Angela's attack and had arrived at the WRO with Cloud and Yuffie. Angela had left the room and went to the roof of the WRO. She was soon discovered by Vincent who was bugged by Kyra to go find her.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Watching the sun set with a moment's peace, besides I had to get away from Kyra. She was really starting to annoy me."

"Hn." Vincent walked up next to Angela and started to watch the sun set with her.

"You do know you will have to tell them you full name soon, right?"

"I plan on telling them soon. I probably should have by now but-"

Both of their phones vibrated with a text message. Shelke was through analyzing the data on the discs.

"What did you find out?" Angela asked as she and Vincent entered the room. Everybody else was there, waiting for them.

"All of the discs were empty. All of the data had been erased."

"No." Angela sighed as she leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor.

"Angela, something has been bothering me. You knew Dr. Cronin Makanster. I want to know how. You either knew him through Shinra, or through Dr. Shiack. Given your name, you must be his daughter, not Angela Shi, but Angela Shiack." Shelke said.

All of AVALANCHE turned to Angela, save for Kyra and Vincent who already knew this.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Reeve asked her.

"I didn't think it was relevant until now." Angela replied standing up.

"You could have saved us some time." Reeve said.

"What time? I didn't even know anything about this materia because my father was overprotective of me. If Cronin didn't submit anything to Shinra, then my father probably didn't really know anything about it anyways. Cronin was supposed to carry on my father's work, which is why he became his assistant in the first place."

Reeve stood there looking at Angela. The tense atmosphere was interrupted by Shelke.

"However, there is one thing. One of the discs contained this message. Although, I don't know what it means."

Angela broke her glare at Reeve to go look at the monitor that Shelke had been working at. The monitor read: _rathes in shefa._

"Do you know what it means Angela?"

"It looks like some sort of coded message, but I don't know what it means." She said as she turned and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To think. If you're worried about me messing with something Reeve, then follow me around." Angela sarcastically said as she left.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her."

"If I were you, I would think very carefully how you would apologize to her." Kyra warned.

_Later that night…_

Kyra was in one of the rooms of the WRO that was lined with tables and had a desk at the end of it. She was writing and rewriting on the chalk board behind it. She had the message written near the top of the board and had other writings all over below it.

"Getting anywhere?"

Angela turned around to see Reeve approaching her. She had been so wrapped up in her work that she didn't hear him come in.

"No, not yet. What do you want?"

"I came to apologize. I thought that I was to rough on you earlier."

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. You were right. I should have told you earlier about who I really was."

"It really didn't matter. Shelke didn't find anything about the ultramateria under your father's name either."

Angela leaned against the desk and rubbed a hand over her face. She looked at the message and the work she had done so far.

"Wait a minute. My father worked for Shinra. Materia is involved with Shinra. Cronin also worked for Shinra as a scientist. This has to do with something with Shinra, it has to."

Angela wrote the company name down and slashed off the letters corresponding to the message. She looked at the message intently studying the remaining letters.

"Safe maybe? Shinra safe? The Shinra safe?" she thought aloud.

"Now that I think about it, there were old safes used by the science department. When Shinra got new ones, they didn't bother to put anything that was old or dated into the new ones, they just left it in the old ones."

"Where were they it located?"

"The science department was on floor 67, so they may still be there, if any hadn't fallen down some floors by now. It's falling apart since it was abandoned four, almost five, years ago."

"We can't send WRO soldiers in there, it's too dangerous. Let me handle it."

"You'er not going in there alone."

Reeve and Angela turned to see Vincent entering the room along with Cloud.

"Vincent's right Angela. You, him and I will go in together and search the place. It will be safer if we do it that way. We won't be accepting any excuses." Cloud added.

"I'll see if Shelke also wants to go with you. She had been wanting to get out and do some 'field work' for some time now." Reeve said.

"Alright then, the four of us will go. We will spend the next day or two planning out how to carry out our search of the building. Right now, I really need some rest." Angela said and left the room.

She entered more private quarters, a room that only had a few beds in it, that was unoccupied for now. She was walking towards one of the beds when she stopped and grabbed her head. She was suddenly having immense pain, which caused her to cry out a little.

"Angela, are you alright?" Vincent asked as he approached her.

"I'm fine. Just a small headache, nothing to worry about."

She collapsed onto the bed and turned her back to him. She didn't want to face him and be made to explain what she had just experienced. Vincent, however, was not convinced that she was fine.

_A/N: It seems that they know where to find the ultramateria, or is it just another wild goose chase? You'll have to stay tuned to find out, and to see what is going on with Angela. For now I have to stop because I have to leave for my night class soon. The message is said how it looks. I just made it up and it doesn't mean anything in the real world, I hope. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!_


	21. Chapter 20

_Only had one class today and I got the homework that I needed to get done today, done. Tuesdays and Thursdays I may be able to work on my story more because I only have one class those days, not bragging. Enough about that, onto the chapter. Disclaimer: Still the same, I continue to not own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 20

Angela woke early the next morning because of the pounding that was going on in her head.

'This is worse than any migraine I've ever had.' she thought as she walked down one of the corridors to the room where she would meet Reeve, Cloud, Cid, Vincent and Shelke. They were looking at the old floor plans of the Shinra building when she entered.

"Aren't we bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning." Cloud teased as she entered the room and sat down at the table that he and the others were at.

"Don't start Cloud, I'm not in the best mood and I'm not exactly feeling good." she said as she folded her arms on the table and placed her head on them.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"Migraine. It feels like somebody has taken a jackhammer and is trying to get out of my head."

"You probably thought to hard last night Angela. I'll go get you some pain killers." Reeve said and then left to get the said pills.

"What have you discussed or decided before I got here?" Angela asked.

"We've decided to start on floor 67 and work our way down from there. If we cannot get to that floor or if that floor doesn't exist anymore due to deterioration, then we would go to the highest floor we can get to and work our way down from there." Shelke replied.

"What about groups? Who will partner up with who, in case we get split up?"

"You and Cloud are one team; Shelke and I are the other." Vincent answered.

Angela nodded, and by this time Reeve had returned with the pain killers and a glass of water. She popped the pills into her mouth and drained the glass of water. She then gestured with her hand for them to continue.

"My job is to get you to the Shinra building and then back here on the Shera." Cid said.

"No, we're not going there on the Shera." Angela replied.

Everybody looked at her. "Why?" Cloud finally asked.

"Look at the size of the airship. It can be spotted from just about anywhere. We don't need to alert August and Trisha to what we're up to. We can go there on foot, and then we can be picked up afterwards. No need to attract attention to ourselves when we don't need it." Angela said.

"She does have a point. Alright, you four will go there on foot and Cid will pick you up after you get what we need, or have searched the place thoroughly." Reeve agreed.

Angela nodded but made no move to leave the room like the others did. She continued to sit there looking at the floor plans of the building.

Later, Angela was up on the roof of the WRO again. She was watching the sun set again. She had turned her cell phone to vibrate so the ringing of the phone wouldn't be heard by her or anyone. She wanted some quiet time alone to ponder on things to come as she watched the setting sun.

"She sent you to find me again didn't she?" Angela asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Vincent asked approaching her.

She gave him a pointed look and he nodded.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked looking at her.

"Thinking, it's been my thing lately. It's quieter up here than it is in there." she replied.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course I will. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think that was an ordinary headache you said you had last night or earlier this morning."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

He sighed as he turned his gaze back to the setting sun. It had almost disappeared behind the horizon.

"I was planning on watching the stars show up, but it's going to rain later." Angela commented

"At least you have the sun set."

"That's true."She smiled as she turned to him, he returned the smile. She grabbed his left hand and put his arm around her and she leaned into him. He tightened his grip around her shoulders, bringing her closer as they watched the sun disappear below the horizon.

"Come on. Let's get inside before everyone starts to wonder where we went, and before we get rained on." Angela said.

They walked back into the WRO and to the room they slept in the night before.

_The next morning…_

The four had made sure that they had everything they thought that they would need before heading out towards the Shinra building in the ruins of Midgar. They divided into the pairs and headed in different directions into Midgar to their destination.

"It seems that you and Vincent have gotten close." Cloud commented as he and Angela walked.

"What if we have?" she replied looking to her comrade.

"Just don't hurt him Angela." Cloud warned in a serious tone. "I don't know what he would do if another woman broke his heart like Lucrecia did."

"I wouldn't do that Cloud. I was also hurt in the past, and I know it's not a pleasant feeling. I wouldn't care to experience it again, and I know that Vincent would also not care to experience it either."

"I just had to make sure before you two got in too deep."

"It may not be my place to say, but maybe you should also try to move on, like Vincent is doing."

"I don't know…who I could be with that would be able to help me move on and be able to handle my feelings that I may still harbor for Aerith."

"Cloud, are you really that blind? She's with you everyday." Cloud gave Angela a questioning look.

" I'm sure Tifa could help you move on and be able to handle your feelings. Aerith is your first love and you will always have a place in your heart for her, just like I do with Damien and Vincent with Lucrecia. Once she understands that, she will be able to be with you."

"Maybe."

Neither of them had a chance to say anything else because one of the old parts of the plate began to fall down towards them.

"Look out!" Angela said pushing Cloud in one direction and she ran in another. Once the dust settled she took out her phone and dialed Cloud's number. Thankfully he answered.

"Are you alright Cloud?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Do you think either of us can get over this rubble?"

"Let's not waste time on that. Just keep going to the building. We'll meet up with the other two as planned."

"I don't like this plan, but I guess your right. We should just head to the building separately and meet up with Vincent and Shelke. If we run into any problems or if one of us gets there before the other, we call."

"Got it. Be careful Cloud."

"Same to you Angela."

With that they each hung up their phones and made their way towards the Shinra building.

_A/N: It's a bit of a dry chapter I know, but I felt that it was necessary to the story. I will try to update again later. I need to take a break from writing and let my inspiration come naturally. I may listen to Cloud's piano theme on youtube while I write again. It got my creative juices flowing so I was able to write easier. I would recommend listening to it, it's really pretty. R&R._


	22. Chapter 21

_I'm back with another chapter. Before I start this next chapter, I would like to thank all of my readers out there who have taken the time to read and follow my story, and I would like to thank all of those who have take the time to also review. It really means a lot to me and I really appreciate it, so thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters, just borrowing them._

Chapter 21

Angela walked away from the rubble and concentrated on the others for a moment. She saw that they wouldn't have any trouble getting to the destination. She didn't try to concentrate on if they would find what they needed due to the headache that she still had.

'It's almost as bad as when I learned how to control her.' she thought as she continued on her way. She had also set her phone on vibrate, so she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention onto herself. She turned a corner going around an abandoned building and the Shinra building came into sight.

'After all these years, I never thought that I would be going back in there. Not after what had happened to my father and me.'

She continued on, losing sight of the building once in a while, due to what remained of the plate and buildings above. She never lost sight of the building for long. She finally was able to make her way up to the upper plate through some tough climbing conditions. Once she got onto the upper plate, it was smooth sailing, or so she thought.

"You must have healed pretty quickly to be walking around after what I did to you. August must be right, and you truly are not human."

Angela turned to the right towards the voice. She narrowed her eyes at Trisha who was leaning against an old building. Trisha walked away from the building and into the clearing that Angela had entered. Angela didn't take her eyes off of her as she drew out her revolvers.

"I see we're prepared to fight this time. Alright then sister, show me what you can really do." Trisha said as she unsheathed her sword.

Angela ignored the pounding in her head as she concentrated on Trisha. This time she was able to dodge Trisha's blows to a full extent. She was also able to block any kicks or punches that Trisha threw at her. Angela fired off some rounds at her, but they were either blocked or they missed Trisha entirely. She seemed able to read Angela's moves to a certain extent. Just as suddenly as the fight began, Trisha ended it.

"I would like to stay here and waste more time with you, but August is expecting to see me very soon. The next time I won't be so nice, and you will see the full extent of my power."

Angela watched as Trisha turned and ran, disappearing into the shadows of the old buildings.

'If I didn't need to be somewhere, I would be going after you.'

Angela set her sights back on the Shinra building and continued forward.

Vincent and Shelke had not been at the Shinra building long when Cloud showed up.

"Where is Angela?" Vincent asked.

"Part of the plate fell and the rubble separated us. I'll give her a call now, since I got here before she did."

Angela felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She got it out and looked at who was calling her.

"Cloud."

"Where are you, the rest of us are here."

Angela turned a corner. "Right now, I'm behind you."

Cloud turned around, and when Angela saw that he and the other two saw her, she hung up her phone.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Had some trouble that I had to take care of."

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

"I ran into Trisha. I would have finished her off if I didn't need to be here, and if she hadn't run off."

"Were you hurt?" Shelke asked, with a look of concern in her eyes.

"No Shelke thanks." Angela answered, and then turned her gaze to the building.

"Welcome to the Shinra building." Cloud sarcastically remarked.

"What remains of it you mean." Vincent said.

"Let's get going." Cloud said, assuming the leadership role.

Angela started to follow them but stopped, grabbed her head, and cried out in pain.

"No! You will not take control of me again! I won't allow it!" Angela cried out as she fell to her knees.

Cloud started to approach her. "Angela, are you-"

"No Cloud, don't come near me! Nobody innocent needs to die because of me!"

Cloud stopped due to Angela's plea, and when a green mist started to form around her. Once the mist died down Angela stood up again.

"Its Brutality isn't it?" Shelke asked.

'Brutality. Where have I heard that name before?' Vincent thought.

"All of these years, I've had control. Why would she act up now?" Angela thought aloud to herself.

"You were injured." Shelke answered.

"I've been injured several times over the years." Angela replied.

"Nothing that was too serious though. You may have been cut or shot, but those wounds were never fatal. Had you been completely human, Trisha would have killed you in that cabin in the mountains." Shelke said.

"Is there something that she needs in order to regain control?" Vincent asked.

"Unlike Chaos, Brutality is a bit more, shall I say, mellow. Unlike you who need the protomateria to help your mental state to control Chaos, Angela's premonitions ability makes her mental state very strong. She was able to control Brutality all of these years. Quite frankly, I'm surprised that she is able to remain to have control over Brutality." Shelke explained.

"I don't know how much control I can keep. Stay cautious around me, and if I start to emanate that green mist again, leave me and run. If I lose control of Brutality, she won't hesitate to kill you." Angela said.

The other three nodded and headed into the Shinra building. Some of the stairs had survived the deterioration, but unfortunately, not all of them did. They found themselves climbing up the crumbling wall and had to use the elevator shaft at one time. Floor 67 was, amazingly, still intact.

"It should be easier going back down, than it was coming up." Cloud said.

"You hope." Angela replied.

They started to make their way to the back of the floor to where the old lockers and safes would have been kept back when the company was running.

"Were there this many floors when you two were here?" Cloud asked.

"No." Vincent answered.

"No, there were only about fifteen floors when I was here. They were just thinking about adding on when I disappeared." Angela added.

They emerged into a room that was lined with lockers with safes underneath them. Shelke started to walk along them, looking at the numbers as she passed them.

"Here it is." she said.

Angela approached it and was able to listen to the safe and hear the combination. She looked inside it and reached in. She pulled out what looked like a small lock box. She handed it to Shelke and also opened the locker. There was nothing in it except an old lab coat and an identification card.

"That's all there is here, lets call Cid and get out of here." Angela said.

Instead of going back down, they found a room that had a collapsed wall, and they waited for Cid to pick them up there. As they waited, Vincent got lost in his thoughts.

'Brutality. I know that name from somewhere, but where?'

'**From me. I just hadn't talked about her in a while.'**

'Of course. How is it that you know Brutality?'

'**She's my mate granted to me by the planet. Of course I would know her.'**

'Mate?'

'**That's what I said. You two are more alike and perfect for each other than you realize.'**

'…'

'**What, you gonna leave her now that you know that she carries the genes of my mate?'**

'I couldn't do that.'

'**Why I wonder.'**

'I think I love her.'

'**Think or know?'**

'Know. I know now that I love her. I will help her through this. I know what it's like not to have control over your own body.'

Vincent was not the only one who was absorbed in his thoughts.

'He is the one who harbors the genes of Chaos. I don't blame him for not telling me. I didn't tell him about Brutality, so why would he tell me about Chaos. I just hope that our relationship doesn't crumble because of her, but then again, I wouldn't blame him if he did.'

She didn't get a chance to think deeper than that. Cid had just arrived with his airship to pick them up. They all boarded and headed back to the WRO with what they hoped was the materia they needed to keep safe, or information on where to find it.

_A/N: I hope that this chapter was a little more interesting. Angela and Vincent now know about the demons that they have. Will their relationship continue to bloom, or will it crumble because of this? Stay tuned to find out. I will update whenever I get the chance, please just stay patient with me. R&R._


	23. Chapter 22

_Hey, I'm back with another chapter. I apologize for not updating yesterday, but I had some work I had to get done for school and it was my brother's birthday, then I had a night class to go to. Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but sometimes it just can't be avoided. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 22

They were able to get back to the WRO without incident. Cid was eager to get them back to the headquarters and Reeve was eager to have them back. They and everyone wanted this to be over and done with as soon as possible. There was no telling what that materia could do or what it was. The group followed Shelke to the main room of the WRO where Reeve was waiting for them.

"Please tell me that trip wasn't in vain." Reeve said as the group entered.

"Won't know until we get that box open." Angela replied.

Reeve looked at the box that Shelke set on the metal table. It was an old lock box that had a key lock on it, instead of a numerical lock. Angela started to examine the lock to see if she would be able to pick it when Yuffie, Kyra and Red entered the room.

"You found something right?" Yuffie asked in hysterics.

"We won't know until the box gets opened. I won't be able to pick this, it's too rusty. We're going to have to break the lock."

"I know just the tool for that." Reeve said then exited the room.

Everybody stood in silence for a moment, and then someone's cell phone rang. It was Cid's and he answered it.

"Make it quick…I don't need to sit down, I'm fine standing up…What!" Cid then sat down in a chair. Angela looked over at Vincent and nodded in Cid's direction smiling. She then redirected her look at Cid.

"When? How long…? Take it easy till I can get there. I love you too." Cid then hung up his phone with a bewildered look on his face.

"Is everything alright with Shera?" Cloud asked.

"Uhh, she's...pregnant." he replied.

Cid then caught the smile on Angela's face.

"You knew this was gonna happen didn't you?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure at first, but then I got a flash of a scene with you on the phone like that on the ride here, and that was when I knew."

"I could have used a warning." he said.

"Shera would have been happier telling you herself." Angela replied.

"I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Nobody is ever ready Cid. How my father explained it to me years ago is, that nobody is ever ready to have a kid. Not even couples who have been trying for a while. You may think that your ready, but you never are. You just learn how to be a parent as you go along." Angela explained.

Reeve then returned with the tool he had left to retrieve. He stopped and looked at the expression on everyone's faces and Cid running a hand over his face.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Cid's having a kid!" Yuffie shouted and starting jumping up and down.

"Congratulations Cid." Reeve said.

"Yeah, I gotta go to Rocket Town and pick her up. I don't want her to be alone with all the shit that's going on right now. You can fill me in with the details later." Cid said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Cloud then snapped back to reality. "Let's get that box open."

"Good idea." Reeve replied.

He walked over to the box and was able to break the lock. He opened it and stood over it looking into it for a few moments.

"Well what's in it?" Kyra asked.

"Some papers and this." Reeve said turning around and holding some kind of materia.

"I was hoping that it would be more impressive than that." Yuffie said.

"I don't think that is the ultramateria." Angela said as she walked over to Reeve. She took it and it shown brightly. She looked over to the left to see a young man with shaggy brown hair, a dark blue turtleneck, black pants and black shoes standing there.

"Cronin." She whispered when she saw who it was.

"You must be Angela. Nobody else would have been able to activate this. Forgive me for not telling you about the ultramateria, but your father made me promise. I realized after his death that you may need to know about it, so I made this for you. 'Heaven's dark harbinger, the calamity that fell from the sky. That is Jenova.' Your father and I found this through our findings from the old scriptures of the Ancients. The Ancients conversed with the planet and found out what was wrong. Jenova, was hurting the planet and killing her inhabitants. She worked with the Ancients to create a special kind of materia to fight Jenova. That materia is the ultramateria and it took several years for it to be completed by the planet. It is the ultimate materia. It can cast any spell and summon any summon that is called upon. The planet was even willing to die in order to kill Jenova and save other planets from her. This materia can also call upon meteor to strike the planet and destroy it. By the time that the materia was finished being created, it was no longer needed. The Ancients had been able to seal Jenova away. The materia was also put away to be used when it was needed, but it was forgotten over time. Working together with your father we were able to excavate it. I never submitted any of my work on the findings of the materia to Shinra because I believed to be too dangerous. In the lock box are papers and a disc of instructions on how to find the ultramateria. I just you hope you are able to find it before it falls into the wrong hands. Angela, that day that Damien was killed…I was the one that needed materials for my experiment. It was my fault that he went into town that day. Can you ever forgive me?" He then disintegrated along with the materia that Angela was holding.

"It wasn't your fault, why can't you understand that?" Angela said, more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"We need to find that materia before August and Trisha do. They may want it to destroy the planet." Kyra said.

'Just like with Sephiroth.' Cloud thought.

"I agree. Since Jenova is no longer a problem, we may be able to destroy it and not have to worry about it." Reeve replied.

Angela walked over to the lock box and pulled out one of the sheets of paper and started reading it. It read:

_Angela,_

_This disc will play something that corresponds to your past. You should recognize where the place is that will be shown to you. Through these discs you will eventually be led to the ultramateria. I know that you would prefer to just be told where it is, but it is strictly a safety measure and not meant to be an annoyance. Each place holds another disc for you to find, and that disc will show you a place to go to next. I know that anyone else would have given up on this, but you have the patience to stick with it and find it. I know you do. Good luck._

_With love from your would have been brother,_

_Cronin Makanster_

Angela took the disc from the box and handed it to Shelke.

"I'll get right on it. I'll let you know when I am able to pull something off of it." Shelke said as she took the disc.

She left the room to work on the disc and Reeve was reading the note.

"So, we have to go to the place that you would know in order to find the next disc and we will eventually be led to the materia?" Reeve asked Angela after reading the note.

"Yes. It will be one hell of a walk down memory lane." she replied as she left the room.

Angela was sitting in one of the empty meeting rooms of the WRO. Shelke was still working on the disc and Angela needed to be alone to prepare herself for the journey of facing her past. She looked up when someone entered.

"No she didn't send me to find you again. I went to find you myself." Vincent said as he entered the room.

"What is it?" Angela asked standing up.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Cloud mentioned to me about the conversation he had with you."

"Cloud has a big mouth."

"I wanted to know if it was true, that you wouldn't do something to hurt me because of my past?"

Angela sighed and nodded, not meeting his gaze.

"I know what it's like to be hurt in love Vincent. It's not a pleasant feeling."

Vincent placed his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. He then captured her lips with his in a tender kiss.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt you either and I don't want to see you hurt. I want to be with you every step of the way in finding this materia."

Angela smiled and nodded at him. That was when her cell phone rang.

"What is it Kyra?"

"Shelke was able to pull something off of the disc and Reeve wants you down here."

"I'm on my way." Angela hung up the phone.

"Are you ready for this Angela?"

"We're about to find out."

They entered the room that Reeve, Shelke, Kyra and Yuffie were waiting for them in.

"What I found on the disc was an old video clip. I haven't played it yet. I was waiting for you." Shelke said.

Angela nodded and Shelke started up the projector and played the clip.

There was a younger Angela, about teen age, looking at the camera.

"Hey this is Angela. I have no idea why I said that. Anyway dad's gone, nothing to do, so I'm going to try out my new camera that I got for my birthday."

The camera was turned to face a mirror with Angela holding it. Then it was quickly turned back to Angela.

"Pretty cool. What I'm going to do is take you around town and show you what it looks like."

Angela walked out and showed a skateboard. "I don't know where the bike wheel pump is at, which is pathetic, so we will go by skateboard."

Houses started flying by as Angela kicked off her skateboard down the street. Everything finally slowed down as Angela came to a stop and let the camera pan around.

"This is the Skate Park and regular park. Maybe I can get Keena to videotape me doing some moves here. That would be cool."

It was evident that Angela was now walking. She stopped by a tree and turned the camera around to face her again.

"This is really all I want to do right now. I'll try to do something a little more interesting next time. Peace!"

That was when the camera cut and words flashed onto the screen.

_Hope you remember this place._

Angela stood there in bewilderment. "Kalm, but how did he get that?"

"The Skate Park is still there, just in shambles." Reeve said.

"Great love of Leviathan. Angela you were so-" Yuffie started.

She stopped at the look of Vincent's face that read "don't push it."

"Right now, rest Angela. It's going to be a long day tomorrow looking for that disc. There has been enough done today with finding that information." Reeve said.

Angela nodded and turned to Kyra. "You are not to tell Reno about any of this. Shinra doesn't need to know about this, or their employees. Understand? Cronin kept the information away from then for a readon."

She nodded and Angela left the room. Angela noticed that her head was still pounding, but not as bad as it had been.

'I will regain full control.' That was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: A bit of a longer chapter. I could have probably split this one up, but I felt it needed to be all together for it to work. I hope that it has gotten interesting for you again and that it will continue to hold your interest. I will try to continue this adventure soon, maybe tonight if I'm not too tired. R&R!_


	24. Chapter 23

_I'm back with another chapter. I know I said that I might put another chapter up last night if I wasn't too tired, but I got distracted and I couldn't think how to write out this chapter. I think I got it figured out so I can put up a couple of chapters today before work. Enough of that, on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I continue to not own or make money on FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 23

Angela woke with a start the next morning. Her head was continuing to hurt and she had a restless sleep that night. She had been plagued by dreams of her past and childhood. She walked into one of the dining areas and walked straight to the coffee machine in the back.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee." Cloud said as he watched her pour herself a cup of black coffee.

"I usually don't, but I didn't sleep well last night." she replied.

"Thinking about Kalm?" Reeve asked as he walked towards the coffee machine.

Angela nodded. "I also kept thinking about my childhood and past. It just won't leave me alone."

"Vincent and Cait Sith are ready to go whenever you are." Reeve said.

"Just the three of us?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. We thought that sticking to the plan of not being taken there on the Shera is a good idea. Cid did bring your motorcycle here before going to pick you up with Vincent from that cabin in the mountains. You can use that to get to Kalm. Just put Cait Sith in one of the side bags, he'll be fine there. You may have to ride back here on it as well." Reeve explained.

"I'm fine with that. Cid needs to look after Shera anyway. How is she?"

"According to Cid, tired and sick." Cloud answered.

Angela nodded and downed the rest of her coffee. "Hopefully the morning sickness won't last to long. Where is Silver Bullet?"

"I'll take you to it." Reeve said.

Angela followed as Reeve took her to the front of the WRO to one of the main garages. Vincent and Cait Sith were already there with Kyra talking. They stopped when Angela and Reeve entered.

"Remind me to thank Cid when we get back." Angela said as she approached the motorcycle.

"I noticed that the parts are a little mismatched with the era of the bike." Reeve commented.

"You have to work with what you got." Angela replied as she looked over Silver Bullet.

She caught the questioning look in Reeve's eyes. "I built this bike Reeve."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Angela said with a smile. "This bag should be alright for Cait Sith."

"You three will be careful right?" Kyra asked.

"Of course we will." Vincent assured her.

"We'll be back before you know it kid." Angela added.

Cait Sith got into the bag that Angela had pointed out to him. Angela climbed onto the motorcycle and motioned for Vincent to get on as well.

"Stay safe out there." Reeve said as she started the motorcycle up.

Angela nodded to him. Vincent put his hands hesitantly on Angela's hips. She rolled her eyes and put his arms around her lower torso and took off. Her thoughts once again wandered back to Kalm.

'It's been years since I've been there. I wonder how much it's changed.'

"Vincent obviously has never been on a motorcycle before." Kyra said as she and Reeve watched them take off.

Reeve looked at her questioningly.

"If he had kept his hands on her hips like that, he would have fallen off. She can drive like a maniac sometimes." Kyra explained then walked back into the WRO.

Reeve looked back out of the garage where Angela, Vincent and Cait Sith left from.

'Good luck.' he thought, then he turned and followed Kyra back inside.

About an hour later the three arrived in Kalm. Angela parked her motorcycle and let Vincent get off first.

"Welcome home lass." Cait Sith said as he emerged from the bag and jumped to the ground.

"I don't really call it home. Just a place to stay when not travelling. It's really changed since the last time I was here."

Vincent looked at her, wondering what she was thinking about. His thoughts were interrupted by Cait Sith.

"Come on you two. The old Skate Park is this way."

Angela followed him with Vincent beside her. She took the time to look around at the buildings as she walked down the streets. She was surprised when they came upon the old park in a short time.

She took a moment to look around the old place, then walked forward.

"Okay, I came down from that way." Angela said facing a direction. "I stopped about here." Angela took a few steps forward. "I panned my camera around, I picked up my skateboard…and walked down this way." Angela did the motions as she said this. Vincent and Cait Sith followed Angela into the park.

Angela soon stopped. "I dropped my skateboard here… I stopped about here. The tree isn't here anymore."

"Do you think that he buried that disc by the tree?" Vincent asked.

"Why else would he stop the recording there? Let's start here, and if we don't find anything, then we'll search the whole park."

"How do you know that it wasn't moved when the tree was cut down?" Cait Sith said as Angela started to dig.

"I can imagine that the tree was already gone when he put it here. That's why we are taking the extra precaution of searching this whole place before leaving, if we don't find anything here."

Angela didn't dig to deep when she found a container of some sort.

"It looks like a time capsule." Vincent said as he looked at the object that Angela held.

"Something that people would most likely leave alone for years. Let's fill this hole and get out of here. If this isn't it, then we'll make a return trip." Angela said.

They filled the hole quickly and left Kalm. Angela was eager to get back to the WRO to see if they found what they went there for.

Reeve was eagerly waiting with Shelke in a room with a couple of computers when Angela walked in, followed closely by Vincent and Cait Sith. She put the time capsule container on one of the tables and began working on opening it.

"Thanks for doing this Angela." Reeve said as he watched her work.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?"

She was finally able to open it. She pulled out the contents. It was a disc and a small slip of paper. It read:

_Angela,_

_Congratulations on finding the first disc. This one contains the next clue on where to find the next one. Good luck._

_Cronin_

"Well?" asked Reeve.

"This is it. The next clue is on this disc." Angela answered.

"I'll get to work on it right away." Shelke said as she took the disc and sat down at her computer.

"You should get some rest." Vincent said as he left the room with Angela.

"I won't sleep. There's too much going on right now to let me relax. Please let me be alone for a while. I'll talk to you later." Angela said as she walked down the hallway. Vincent watched her disappear around a corner before walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Angela ended up in some kind of rec room. There was a pool table, small round tables, and some instruments at the end of the room, including a baby grand piano. Angela looked at the piano, shook her head and sat down at one of the tables. She laid her head down on her folded arms. She was more tired than she thought, because she fell asleep there. She heard ocean waves crashing onto a beach when she was woken up by her cell phone ringing. She answered it, surprised that it wasn't Kyra.

"Shelke has pulled up the next clue from the disc." Reeve said.

"I'll be right there." Angela said with a sigh.

She glanced at the time on her phone before putting it away. It was just after two in the afternoon.

'Plenty of time to figure out the next clue, and possibly find the next disc.' she thought as she walked down the hallway.

"Did I disturb you?" Reeve asked as she entered the room.

"Just asleep. I was more tired than I thought I was." she answered with a yawn.

Reeve nodded and Angela gestured to Shelke to start the next clue.

It was a teen age Angela again. "I cannot wait to show you this place." The camera was then turned to show the view of an ocean, then a drop off was soon seen as Angela approached it. The sun was starting to rise, making the ocean a beautiful orange and pink.

"This is just gorgeous. I'll show you the beach later. Wait, what is that?"

The camera zoomed in to see a cave near the bottom.

"That looks like it's close to the beach. I'll have to check that out."

That was when the clip cut.

"Is that it? There has to be more." Reeve said.

"That's it." Shelke replied.

"I know where it is Reeve, don't worry." Angela said.

"I don't have a clue." Reeve said.

"That was Costa Del Sol." Angela replied.

Angela then remembered the premonition she had before she woke up.

'Another sleep premonition on the mark.'

_A/N: What do you think so far? Looks like they will be doing quite a bit of traveling. I wish my life was as adventurous. Anywho, stay tuned and I will try to update again a soon as I can. R&R!_


	25. Chapter 24

_Okay, here is the next chapter. I wanted to get this next chapter out before work tonight, so here it is. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 24

"I don't see why just Cait Sith can go down there instead of you." Vincent said as he walked down the hall with Angela.

"I would have more of an idea of where Cronin would have put it. I know him, Cait Sith and Reeve don't." Angela replied.

They entered the dining area that Angela was before to see Cid in there drinking some coffee and Yuffie sitting at the table talking to a woman. Yuffie looked up to see the pair walk in.

"Angela this is Shera, Cid's wife."

"Hi." Angela said.

"You're the one that knew about my pregnancy?"

Angela nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for not telling Cid about it. I appreciate it." Shera said.

"That's what I told him, but he didn't believe me. He would rather have had a 'warning' than being told by his own wife." Angela said as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Cid gave her a glare.

"Cid stop it." Shera said.

"Anyway, I'm taking you to Costa Del Sol. It'll be quicker than going by boat." Cid said.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't want to deal with sea sickness." Angela said.

"You get sea sick, but not air sick?" Yuffie asked.

Angela shrugged. "When you have me figured me out, explain me to me."

Cid gave her a look, and Shera tried to contain her laughter.

"We leave in an hour. Make sure your ready. You be sure to rest." Cid said the last part to his wife and left the room.

"Shera, I would like to sit down and get to know you better, but we'll have to take a rain check on that."

"I understand Angela. Yuffie and Kyra will keep me company." Shera replied.

"When Kyra gets back in here anyway." Yuffie said.

"Be sure to take Cid's advice and rest Shera, it'll help." Angela said as she passed them.

Shera smiled and nodded as she watched Angela and Vincent leave.

"We should stop outside of Costa Del Sol. We don't need any unwanted attention." Angela said on the airship after they had taken off.

"What the hell do you take me for?"

"I'm just saying. Sheesh." Angela said as she walked over to the windows at the front.

"Get the hell out of the way!" Cid said playfully from the helm.

Angela turned around and flipped the pilot off earning a laugh from him. Vincent turned his head down a little to hide the smirk behind the collar of his cloak.

"So where is this 'cave' at? Cid asked.

"Near the beach. I remember where it is."

"And if it's been flooded out?"

"Cronin wouldn't have been that careless Cid. Think happy thoughts."

"What the hell for? We're already flying."

Angela smiled as she turned her gaze back towards the window. She looked down to watch the world fly by below. She was glad that they had taken the airship to Costa Del Sol. It would have taken twice as long by boat.

"Did you want to take a break from the ride before heading in there?" Cid asked.

"You two can if you want. I'm going ahead. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Angela replied.

Vincent sighed as he followed after her, and Cid followed after him. Angela made her way down to the beach, ignoring the looks that she was receiving. As the three continued down the beach, the groups of people became smaller until there was nobody around. Angela started to maneuver her way across the rocks towards the cave she knew was there.

"I hope you know what the hell your doing. I ain't jumping in to save your ass if you fall."

"Thanks for making me feel loved Cid." Angela replied. "Watch your footing here. It gets difficult from here."

The trio finally made it to the cave and Cid gave a small sigh of relief.

"Don't get to comfortable yet Cid. The fun of finding this thing is just about to begin." Angela said as she started to look around the cave.

"I'm just glad we're off of those rocks is all." Cid said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Before we get started, we stick together. It's very easy to get lost in here, and trust me, I would know." Angela said then started forward. She stopped when the cave branched off into three tunnels.

"Do you want to search all of them?" Vincent asked.

"No. One of them takes you into a huge cavern. I think that Cronin would put it in there because there is little water there."

"Which one is it?"

"If you're quiet for a few minutes I might be able to remember Cid."

Angela rubbed her temples as she thought back to that day. Ignoring the throbbing in her head she tried to remember which one it was.

"This one." she said making her way towards the one on in the middle.

"Sheesh, don't you need light?" Cid asked as he took out a flashlight. Angela gave him a pointed look.

"Right, experiments. Gottcha." Cid answered his own question.

The tunnel started branching off into other tunnels. "Not that one. Not that one." Angela continued down the main tunnel. "This way." she said as she disappeared into the one on the left.

They walked for a few more minutes down that tunnel when they came to a huge opening.

"Holy shit." Cid said as he lowered his flashlight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Angela asked as she walked into the cavern.

'Not nearly as beautiful as you.'

'**You should tell her that.'**

'Now is not the time for romance. We're here for a different reason.'

'**You could always bring her back here later. No one will hear you two in here.'**

'Not now Chaos.'

"Don't go into any of the tunnels from here. That's where I got into trouble years ago."

"Trust me, I won't." Cid said as he started looking around.

Vincent branched off into another part of the cavern and started running his hands over the crevices of the walls searching for anything that could hold the next disc.

'**To bad it's not her body you're running your hands over.'**

'I said not now.'

"I need to go in here for a minute. I won't go far." Cid said as he entered one of the tunnels.

Angela and Vincent glanced at Cid's retreating form and went back to searching. Not to long after that they heard Cid letting out a string of profanities, then stopping.

"I think I found it." Cid said as he reemerged.

Angela walked over to him and took the metal box from him. "How did you find it?"

"I nearly tripped over the damn thing."

'That would explain the profanities.' she thought.

"Let's get out of here then." Vincent said.

They made their way back through the winding tunnels. The two men were glad they had someone there who knew their way around the place, because they would have gotten lost. Cid was glad when they made it back to the airship.

"Damn. I'm not used to a work out like that." Cid said as he took his place behind the helm.

Angela placed the box on one of the tables next to a computer then exited the room. She wanted to see some of the airship to kill time while waiting to get back to the WRO.

"Aren't you gonna follow her?" Cid asked.

"She needs her space from time to time, like I do." Vincent replied.

"You know, if you take her father down-"

"Don't finish that sentence Cid."

"Your loss."

'**My thoughts exactly. You should have taken him up on that offer. You can really be an idiot sometimes.'**

'I will not force myself onto her. I will go at her pace.'

'**You have too much patience for your own good.'**

'That's what you need for a healthy relationship.'

'**Whatever.'**

Angela was the first one off of the airship when she realized that she had forgotten the box on board. She turned around to go back, but stopped when she saw that Vincent had it.

"Thanks. I completely forgot about that."

"Not a problem."

"It took you long enough." Kyra said as the three entered.

"You want to go with us next time and see if you can get back any faster?" Angela asked.

"Sorry, can't. I have school to go back to soon. Last year finally." Kyra replied.

"Anyway, where is the disc?" Reeve asked.

"Here." Vincent said as he handed the disc to Shelke.

"You won't have to wait this time. I updated the program to read the disc faster, so we'll have faster results now." Shelke said as she sat down at the computer.

Five minutes later, the disc was ready to play the clip.

"Boredom ensues again." teenager Angela said. The camera was going through, what seemed to be, a small town. "We are in this out of the way place for mako again." The camera stopped moving and showed some construction going on.

"It's going to be a mansion, I think I heard Dad say. It's going to be cool." The camera started moving again. "That's not what I want to show you though. We need to go through here."

The camera went through some trees and bushes and came to a stop. It zoomed up near a mountain top. "A new reactor of the company. I would go up closer, but I would get into deep shit for it. I really don't want to face the wrath of Dad. It's not pretty." That was where the clip cut off.

"Nibelheim." Angela sighed.

"That was one of the first reactors if I remember right." Reeve commented.

"Just the two of us will go there. We may have already attracted attention with the airship." Vincent said.

"I agree." Angela replied.

"Before you go though, we're having the summer get together here at the WRO. You could use a bit of a break anyway Angela." Kyra said.

"Yeah Angela. You need to relax a little." Yuffie added.

"The kids also jumped at the chance to see you again too." Cloud said.

"Barret will be coming here and joining us as well." Reeve said.

"Looks like I'm ambushed." sighed Angela. "Alright, but after that I'm going to finish this." Angela then exited the room.

Vincent was in one of the dining areas when Cloud and Red came in.

"Did you ask her yet?" Red asked.

Vincent slightly shook his head. "No, not yet. Didn't really have the chance with Cid there."

"You do have it right?" Cloud asked.

Vincent gave a slight nod.

"Just don't leave her hanging for to long Vincent." Cloud said.

"You might lose her." Red added.

Angela was sitting alone in the sleeping quarters. Her head was just having a dull throb, but she hadn't heard from Brutality yet.

'I won't let you control me. Give it up.'

_A/N: They now have the next disc and know their next destination. I hope that it continues to hold interest for all you readers. Stay tuned and I will update again when I can. R&R. _


	26. Chapter 25

_Ok, here is the next chapter. I would have updated again last night, but I was tired from work and didn't feel like writing. I do have a four day weekend though for Labor Day, so I should get a good chunk of this story done. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 25

The little get together that was planned was only going to be for a few days. Angela wouldn't "relax" or "take a break" for any longer than that. She was eager to find the ultramateria and end this with August and Trisha as soon as possible. Tifa had arrived the next morning with Barret, Marlene and Denzel at the WRO. They were going to use the rec room for the get together. Kyra had also asked Reno to come to this, because she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Are you angry with me asking Reno to this thing?" Kyra asked as Angela lined up her next shot at the pool table.

"Not really. He can be a loud drunk and a little obnoxious at times, but he can grow on you. He just better not hurt you, or he'll have me to deal with."

Kyra smiled then gaped as Angela was able to hit two balls into two separate corner pockets.

"How did you do that?"

"Damien taught me how to play pool a long time ago." Angela answered.

She walked around the table, studied it for a moment, then shot the 8 ball into the center pocket.

"I ain't playin 8 ball with you no more." Cid said as he put his cue away. He had at least four balls left to hit in.

"Don't be such a sore sport Cid." Angela said as he walked out.

"You may get a challenge from Reno when he gets here. He loves pool." Kyra said.

"Knowing him, he might make it into a drinking game." Angela replied.

Kyra shrugged. "He might."

"When is he going to show up?"

"Not till later on tonight. Do you think you'll play something?" Kyra asked nodding towards the instruments.

"I don't know Kyra. It's been a long time since I played."

Dusk was starting to fall, and Vincent knew that now would probably be the best time.

"I'm taking Angela out for a while." he told Reeve.

"Alright, but don't be gone long. The kids want to spend some time with you two before you have to take off again."

"I won't keep her for to long." Vincent said as he walked out. He found her in the rec room, where he left her. She wasn't shooting pool with Cid anymore, but was talking to Kyra.

"Angela, will you accompany me?"

"I'll talk to you later Kyra." She walked over to Vincent. "What's up?"

"I want to talk to you, but can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Where do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Have you ever been to the Sleeping Forest?"

Angela shook her head. Vincent grabbed her hand and led her to the main garage of the WRO.

"I'll drive this time." Vincent said as he got into the black Mercedes Benz.

"Nice car, is it yours?" Angela asked as she got in the passenger seat.

Vincent nodded as he started up the car and took off. The ride was pretty silent. Angela didn't press Vincent to hear what was on his mind. She knew that he would talk to her when he was ready. She let him be with his thoughts and turned to look out the window.

Vincent was silently glad that there was silence in the car as he drove towards their destination. He was having a silent argument with himself and Chaos.

'I don't know how to do this.'

'**You'll do what comes naturally to you, but if you're really in doubt, go the old fashioned way.'**

'I don't know what I'll do if she rejects me.'

'**Will you stop thinking like that? She won't do that to you.'**

'You don't know that.'

'**I know more than you give me credit for.'**

'Will you just leave me alone.'

'**Sure, I'll leave you alone with her. All you have to do is ask.'**

Vincent sighed as he slowed the car down to a stop as they came upon a wooded area.

"Is this it?" Angela asked as she followed Vincent out of the car.

"No, it's a little farther in."

Angela followed him as he walked into the woods. The trees appeared normal, but as they went in deeper, they started to change. Her breath was taken away when they came upon the glowing white trees.

"Wow, they're beautiful."

Vincent regarded her for a moment then held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it. He then started to lead her a little farther into the forest.

"Angela, I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked.

"It's a little bit about me, and about us."

Angela nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I need to ask you. Do you think you could love a monster like me?" Vincent asked as he stopped walking and faced her.

"Do you think that I'm a monster Vincent?"

"Of course not."

"Your calling me one every time that you call yourself one. Don't think of yourself like that."

Vincent nodded. "Then what about the demon that I have."

"What's so different about Chaos? I have Brutality, who is also a demon. I don't see much of a difference Vincent. You and Chaos are a package deal like I am with Brutality. If you can accept me for that, then I can accept you."

Vincent sighed and nodded. "Your right. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you. I never thought that I could love again after what had happened in my past, but you proved me wrong. I want to spend whatever time we have been granted with you."

Vincent took out a small box and kneeled down. "Angela, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box and presented the ring to her.

Angela's breath caught in her throat as tears welled up behind her eyes.

"Yes. A million times, yes."

Vincent stood up, took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. He then brought her close and kissed her.

When they broke the kiss, Angela looked at the ring more closely.

"Vincent it's beautiful. How did you know my ring size?"

"I didn't, I guessed. I thought that if you accepted then we could have it resized if it didn't fit."

"Wait a minute. Is that materia around the diamond?"

She thought that the small light green stones had a strange glow about them.

"Yes. Don't tell Yuffie, she'll be all over it."

Angela looked back at Vincent. He nuzzled her neck and hugged her and she hugged him back. The clouds broke through and the moonlight shown around them. Angela looked at the moon breaking the hug.

"I've kept myself in the dark for so long, I forgot how beautiful the moon is."

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you."

Angela looked back at him, smiled and kissed him again.

"You really like the ring?" Vincent asked as he drove them back to the WRO.

"I love it Vincent, thank you. Did you want to tell everyone right away, or wait a while?"

"I would prefer to wait for now. Cloud and Red know that I was going to propose, but they promised not to say anything until we were ready."

"Needed help picking out the ring?"

"A little. I was really nervous."

"You did a great job not showing it Vincent. You did beautifully."

'**When do you plan on having kids?'**

Vincent scowled out the windshield. 'You always know how to ruin a moment.'

"Chaos?" Angela asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Ignore him." Angela said taking Vincent's hand in hers.

Vincent regarded her with a smile. "I'll try."

Angela continued to smile the rest of the ride.

_A/N: That scene turned out better than I had hoped. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'll give you a warning now so you know. I'm planning on putting a lemon in this story, possibly two. I will write a chapter right after each one and put them up together so you can skip them if you're squeamish about that kind of stuff. I won't make them to graphic, but I know that there are readers who don't like that kind of stuff. Just a pre-warning and I will give another warning at the beginning of the chapter so you know ahead of time. There was a reason why this story was rated M for a reason. Shutting up now. R&R._


	27. Chapter 26

_Here is another chapter for all of my lovely readers out there. Seeing that there are people out there who are interested in my story gives me the motivation to keep writing. Thank you all of you. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. Just borrowing them. I also don't own any of the games that are mentioned._

Chapter 26

Angela and Vincent walked back to the rec room hand in hand when they arrived back at the WRO.

"There you two are, finally!" Yuffie shouted as they walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Vincent said as they entered.

"What have you two been up to?" Reno said with a sly smirk that earned him a slap upside the head by Kyra.

"Nothing that concerns you Reno." Angela answered.

"Anyway, I challenge you to a pool game, but we're going to make it interesting."

Angela rolled her eyes at Reno.

"We have to use the opposite hand that you usually use, and you have to take a drink after each shot that is made by your opponent." Reno continued.

"Not now. I don't want to drink in front of the kids." Angela replied.

"Can you see what the weather is going to be like tonight Angela? The kids wanted to do some outdoor activities." Tifa said.

"It will be raining on and off the rest of the night." Angela said after a moment.

"It was starting to rain when we came back." Vincent said sitting down at one of the tables.

"Aw man. I was looking forward to hide and seek in the dark out there." Denzel said.

"Me too." Marlene added.

"Just because we're stuck inside doesn't mean that we can't have fun." Angela said.

"What can we do inside?" Marlene asked.

"There's music, board games, and I know some stories that I can tell if you like." Angela replied.

"What kind of stories?" Denzel asked.

"Just about any kind. True stories, funny stories, ghost stories."

"Unless you want to get pretty freaked out, don't have her tell you any creepy stories. I can guarantee that you won't sleep." Kyra warned.

"Maybe the stories can wait till later. Let's play some board games." Tifa said.

"Apples to Apples!" Marlene shouted.

"Clue!" Denzel yelled.

"One at a time." Yuffie said laughing.

Angela lost to all three rounds of Apples to Apples. She was never any good at that game. She came close to winning the first round of Clue, but was beaten by Denzel. She won the second round to Yuffie, Kyra and Reno. The kids watched that round along with Vincent.

"Got it solved." Angela said.

"Yeah right. Who did it?" Reno asked.

"Scarlet in the Conservatory with the lead pipe." Angela answered.

Vincent checked the envelope and revealed that she was right.

"It's official. I hate this game even more now." Reno said.

"Such a sore sport." Kyra said.

"It's after eleven you two, it's time for bed." Tifa said when she saw Marlene try to stifle a yawn.

The two kids didn't argue. They said good night to everyone and went to bed.

"Now can we have our game of pool?"

"Okay Reno." Angela sighed as she got up and made her way towards the pool table.

"You remember the rules?"

"Of course. What kind of alcohol do you want to use?" Angela replied.

"How about tequila?" Reno asked.

"I'll pour the drinks." Tifa said as she came back with the bottle of alcohol and a couple of glasses.

"Think you can handle it?" Reno asked.

"You don't know who your challenging Reno. You're the one who should be worried." Angela replied as she chalked up her cue.

By the time that the game was over, Reno was drunk and Angela was just starting to get a little loopy.

"I say that we go for another round." Reno said with a slur to his words.

"I think you've had enough." Cloud said as he escorted him out of the room.

"I think I better sleep it off too." Angela said.

Vincent helped her out of the room and down the corridor to the sleeping quarters he used.

"Those drinks are going to come back to haunt me tomorrow." Angela said as she sat down on the bed.

'**Say, there is only one bed in here.'**

'I will not take advantage of her in this state, so don't even think about it.'

'**Your loss.'**

Angela pulled him down onto the bed with her as she laid down, and she put her arms around him, keeping him there.

"I'm really loopy right now. So if I start to do anything stupid-"

"I won't let you do anything stupid." Vincent assured her.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Angela said before she passed out. Vincent readjusted himself on the bed a little, put his arms around her, and also fell asleep.

Angela woke up the next morning with her head pounding.

"Ugh. Reno I hate you." she said as she sat up in bed. "Wait. This isn't where I usually sleep."

"I brought you here." Vincent said as he brought in a tray of food and set it on the small night table next to the bed.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I thought that you might want to have a break from the kids in the morning." Vincent said as he handed her a glass of juice and a couple of pain killers.

"Thanks." Angela said as she popped the pain killers in her mouth and downed the glass of juice.

"Is it really bad?"

"I usually stay away from tequila for a reason. It's the only one that really affects me like this." she answered as she laid back down.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Vincent asked.

"Right now, I'm going to let the pain killer's work. If I eat something now, it will just come back up later. You can eat it if you want."

He watched her as she fell back to sleep, then he left the room with the tray.

"How is she?" Cloud asked as Vincent came back into the dining area.

"She's sleeping it off right now." Vincent replied putting the tray down and sitting down.

"I'm sure she'll be better later." Reeve said as he too sat down with a cup of coffee.

"I still can't believe she did that, let alone beat him." Cid said walking over.

"How's Shera?" Vincent asked.

"Fine." Cid answered.

"Where is she?" Cloud asked.

"Working on a broken computer with Shelke. I couldn't dissuade her from doing so. That woman can be so damn stubborn."

There was silence for a while.

"I'm going to go see how that computer is coming along." Reeve said standing up and leaving.

"I'll go with you. I need to make sure that Shera isn't working to hard." Cid said following Reeve.

"Did you talk to her last night?" Cloud asked.

Vincent looked at him. "Yes."

"And?"

"She said yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Only you and Red are allowed to know for now." Vincent said.

"We'll keep our mouths shut."

"That would be appreciated." Vincent said.

Angela woke up early afternoon to a dull throb in her head. She didn't get up right away. She just laid there staring at the ceiling.

'Nibelheim is next. I wonder where the next disc will be located.' she thought.

She sat up and ran a hand over her face and sighed.

"Feeling any better?"

She looked up to see Vincent standing in the doorway.

"Much, thanks."

"The kids are waiting for you. They want to play more games since it's raining outside again." Vincent said.

"I figured as much." Angela said standing up and stretching.

"I told Cloud and Red about our engagement. They promised not to tell anyone else yet."

"That's fine." replied Angela.

"I want a rematch!" Reno yelled as she entered the rec room with Vincent.

"No. You'll just lose again Reno."

"I will not!"

"I'm not drinking again for a while Reno, so forget it. The results of the game last night still stands." Angela looked around the room. "Where are the kids at?"

"They're playing hide and seek with Yuffie and Kyra in the WRO. The important rooms are locked so they can't mess with anything in them." answered Tifa.

Angela nodded as she sat down on the table. She started drumming random tunes on the table as she sat there.

"Will you stop that?" Reno asked.

"Why, when it's annoying you?"

"Rude does that a lot when he's bored, and it freaking annoys me."

Angela smirked at Reno as she continued to drum her fingers. Reno opened his mouth to say something, but Yuffie ran in out of breath. She silently closed the door behind her.

"You can't run forever Yuffie!" Kyra's voice was heard outside in the hall.

Three pairs of feet were heard approaching and then passing the door.

"In here!"

Yuffie gave Angela a glare, and then ran into the center of the room before she realized she was trapped in it.

"Running away is cheating Yuffie." Marlene said as she entered the room with Kyra and Denzel.

"Is not." Yuffie said.

"Yes it is Yuffie." Angela said.

"Well I'm too tired to continue playing this game anyway." Yuffie said sitting down.

"Hey Angela, play I Spy Snap with us." Denzel said.

"Yeah Angela, it's really fun." Kyra said as she started shuffling the large cards.

"Alright." Angela said as she walked over to their table and sat down.

She was surprised at how fun the game was, but was even more surprised that nobody noticed the ring that she wore after playing the game for over an hour.

_A/N: I'm going to go ahead and stop the chapter here since I have to go to work soon. I will try to update again tomorrow, so stay tuned till then. R&R._


	28. Chapter 27

_Yay, I'm finally off work. I will try to get a couple of chapters up tonight, maybe more, we'll see how it goes. I don't have class tomorrow or the day after, so I may get a good chunk of the story done. Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. Just borrowing them. I also do not own any of the Vampire Chronicles, Anne Rice does. _

Chapter 27

After playing games for over an hour the kids decided to watch some T.V. for a while. Kyra decided to get some training in for the day with Tifa and Yuffie. After they had been gone for a while, Angela decided to check up on them and see Kyra's progress.

"I'm surprised nobody's noticed the ring yet." Vincent said as he walked down the hallway with Angela.

"You're not the only one."

They parted ways when the hallway divided into two. Vincent went right and Angela went left. She entered the training room to see Kyra doing a training battle with Tifa and Yuffie. Reno was there watching from the side lines. Kyra let out a cry of frustration when Tifa had blocked another attack from her.

"Don't get frustrated Kyra, that's when you get killed." Angela said.

"When did you get here?" Yuffie asked.

"A while ago." Reno answered.

"Now would be a good time to take a break." Tifa said.

"Yo." Reno said as he answered his phone. "Uh-huh. I'll be there A.S.A.P." he said as he hung up his phone.

"Work?" Kyra asked.

"Afraid so babe. I'll be back to see you before you know it."

Reno gave her a small peck on the lips before leaving.

"Alright, when will I learn a style of fighting?" Kyra said turning to the three remaining people in the room.

"A style is something that you can't learn from a person Kyra. You will develop your own style once you fully know and understand the basics of fighting." Angela explained. She had made the mistake of using her hands as she spoke. As soon as she was done speaking, Tifa grabbed her left hand and looked at it.

"Oh my-"

"What Tifa?" Yuffie asked getting closer then started squealing. Kyra walked over to see what the commotion was all about and joined Yuffie.

"Crap." Angela sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"When did he ask you? When did he ask you?" Kyra asked

"Last night." Angela answered.

The three girls started screaming in delight and ran out of the room. Angela got out her phone and dialed.

"Vincent, the rest of AVALANCHE is going to know about our engagement in probably about five minutes. The girls saw the ring and started running down the hall screaming."

A sigh was heard on the other end of the line.

"Do you want to leave tomorrow and get away from all of the questions and complaints of not telling them sooner?" Angela asked.

"I'll leave that up to you."

"I would rather do that, and Vincent."

"Yes?"

"Be prepared, your about to be glomped by Kyra."

"I appreciate the warning."

Angela heard Kyra start to yell "Vincent" on the other end of the line before the connection was cut by him hanging up.

"Note to Angela, talk more with your mouth than with your hands in the future." Angela said to herself as she went to join Vincent.

The rain had stopped and the sky cleared up late that afternoon. Angela had gone out with the kids so they could enjoy the rest of the day.

"Just don't go out to far, or you'll run into trouble." Angela hollered at the kids as they ran out into the field. She sat down under a nearby tree and started to read a book. Vincent joined her under the tree a few hours later.

"Get tired of those three pummeling you with questions too?" Angela asked.

"How did you guess?" Vincent asked back. He tilted the book a little to see the title.

"It's part of the Vampire Chronicles. I fell in love with them when I was a teenager." Angela explained.

"Hn. I never read them."

"There you are!" Yuffie yelled as she ran towards the two with Kyra.

"Crap." Angela muttered as the girls approached them.

"Don't you two know there are things to plan?" Yuffie asked.

"Things that can wait for the time being Yuffie." Vincent replied.

"Don't you two want to at least start plan-" Kyra was cut off by the kids screaming.

"I told them not to go out to far." Angela said as she dropped her book and ran towards the screams. The other three ran after her through the field towards the tree line.

She stopped when she broke the tree line and ran into another clearing. She signaled the other three to stop when she saw the two kids staring down a Dual Horn. Denzel looked over and saw them, but Angela put up her hands and mouthed "Don't move." Denzel slowly nodded and turned back to the Dual Horn.

"What do we do?" Kyra asked.

"When I give the signal you guys grab the kids and run for it." Angela answered as she started to slowly move away from the group.

"What are you going to do?" Yuffie asked.

"Don't worry about me. I know what to do when you run into these things." Angela said as she continued her way around.

She was nearly to the back of the Dual Horn when she whistled loudly, catching it's attention.

"Now!" she yelled as she started waving her arms. She started running away from them when it charged her. She ran through the trees for a few minutes, dodging trees and ducking from branches. She finally ducked behind a tree quickly, making the Dual Horn continue to charge past her. She quietly ran back away, to where she came from. A few minutes later she reemerged from the tree line back into the field in front of the WRO. She walked back over to the tree she was sitting under, picked up her book and went inside. Everybody was in the rec room waiting for her to come back. Barret, Cloud and Tifa were lecturing the kids when she entered.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked her as she walked in.

"I'm fine." she answered.

Tifa turned when she heard the sound of Angela's voice.

"Angela! Are you alright?" Tifa asked approaching her.

"I'm fine." she answered.

"Thank you so much for helping them." Barret said.

"Yes, thank you." Cloud added.

"It wasn't a problem. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to those two." Angela said.

"How did you know what to do?" Reeve asked.

"Yes. Those things are quite dangerous." Red added.

"One of my uncles was an animal specialist. He taught me some things about what to do in certain situations with different animals and creatures." Angela explained.

"Your Uncle Richard?" Kyra asked.

"That's right." Angela replied.

"Well, we're not going to do anything outside for tonight." Tifa said.

"I really don't want to go out there with that thing out there anyway." Denzel said.

"Me too." Marlene added.

"Well we could"

"No Yuffie. I'm not starting on any plans right now." Angela cut her off. She walked over to one of the tables and sat down.

"At least tell us the colors you want to use." Kyra begged.

"Lavender, pretty yellow, and light blue. Now will you leave us alone about it?" Angela replied.

"Are those the real colors, or are you just saying the first ones that came to mind?" Tifa asked.

"Those are the colors I want to use. I've had those colors picked out since I was a teenager." Kyra answered.

All the men in the room raised their eyebrows a little.

"What? Just because I'm tomboyish doesn't mean I don't have a girl side." Angela said.

"We didn't say anything." Cid said.

"You didn't have to." Tifa said.

There was a few minutes of silence in the room.

"Angela will you please play something? It's been so long since I heard you play something." Kyra pleaded.

"Yeah Angela please? I want to hear you play the guitar." Denzel said as he approached with Marlene.

"I don't have it with me." Angela said.

"I went back with Cloud to get some things from Seventh Heaven and we brought back your Flying V with us." Kyra said.

Angela sighed. "Where is it?"

Kyra ran to the corner of the room next to the instruments and walked back with the guitar.

"You should have brought the acoustic. An electric guitar won't sound that impressive without an amp." Angela said as she inspected the guitar.

"I didn't think about that." Kyra replied.

"Actually, there is a member of the WRO who plays his once in a while, and he left one of his here. You can use his." Reeve said.

Angela nodded and strummed a few chords and grimaced. "I need to tune it up first." she said as she walked towards the piano.

"Does she play piano too?" Tifa asked Kyra as Angela started hitting random notes on the piano, then strumming her guitar.

"Yeah, but she hardly plays anymore."

"Where is the amp Reeve?" Angela asked as she stood up from the piano bench.

"I'll bring it over." he said.

He did and Angela plugged her guitar in and strummed. She adjusted the volume to a lower setting.

"Playing a guitar can't be that hard. You pretty much just strum the chords right?" Yuffie said.

Angela played a tune that was more rhythm than song very quickly. Yuffie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"That is called a tremolo pick. There is more to playing the guitar than just strumming the chords Yuffie." Angela said. "Do you guys want me to actually play a song that you may know, or do you want me to improvise?"

"Improvise Angela. You can make great songs by improvising." Kyra said.

Angela nodded and started playing. She played faster songs, slow songs, and songs that had a melancholy melody to it. She had played for a few hours when she decided she needed to stop.

"My fingers need a break. It's been a long time since I played for that long of a time."

"You're awesome." Denzel said.

"Yeah Angela, your really good." Yuffie added.

"It's getting late you two, bedtime." Tifa said.

"Come on Tifa. Angela and Vincent are leaving tomorrow." Denzel whined.

"We'll be by the bar as soon as this is over." Angela said as she put her guitar away.

"Promise?" Marlene asked.

"We promise." Vincent said.

"Alright." Denzel sighed as he and Marlene left the room.

"I think I will turn in too. We have a long boat ride to prepare for tomorrow." Angela said.

"I agree." Vincent said, and they both left the room.

Angela started to go down a hallway that led to the sleeping quarters she had been using when Vincent grabbed her waist and led her to his sleeping quarters. Angela was too tired to argue.

"We might as well get used to sleeping in the same bed together if we're going to be married." Vincent said as they entered the room.

Angela nodded as she got in the bed with Vincent.

"Vincent, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Knock me out when we get to our cabin on that boat. It will do me good to not have to suffer from sea sickness." Angela said.

"I'll get something from the infirmary here that will do the trick before we leave."

"Thanks." Angela said before she fell asleep in Vincent's arms.

_A/N: I know that I said I would try to get a couple of chapters up tonight, but this chapter took longer to write than I had originally expected and I'm tired. I have never read any of the vampire chronicles, so sorry to those of you out there that don't like it, but I like a good vampire story once in a while, so I decided to put that in there. Also use your imagination for the guitar playing part. I play piano, but not guitar, my brother does. Also, if you don't know what a Dual Horn is, you can find it on google, that's what I did. I will try to write more tomorrow. R&R!_


	29. Chapter 28

_I know I'm running a little late on the update, but I helped my mom take pictures down along with knick knacks on shelves on the walls to get ready for the new floor to be put down. It's getting put down this weekend in another room, so I don't know how much writing I will get done then. We'll see how it goes._

Chapter 28

Angela woke up a little earlier than usual, for her, the next morning. Vincent wasn't in the room when she woke up and she guessed that he went to the infirmary to fulfill his promise. She got up, stretched, put on her boots and left the room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed as she walked down a hallway.

"Hello?"

"Tifa, I need a favor." Angela said.

"What can I do?"

"Could you go back to Seventh Heaven and pack me a few clothes? I don't know how long it will take this time, and I wanted to review that clip again before leaving."

"Sure Angela, that's no problem. I'm here anyway, so I can do that for you. I'll meet you at the dock in Junon and I'll give you your bag then." Tifa replied.

"Thank you so much Tifa. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem."

Angela hung up her phone and entered the room that she was looking for. She entered to see that Shelke and Shera were still working on that computer that Reeve had mentioned earlier. He was overlooking the process and helping when he could. He looked up when she entered the room.

"Can we help you Angela?" Reeve asked.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I would like to have a look at that clip again before leaving today." Angela answered.

"Sure." Reeve said. He walked around the table the two girls were working at and walked over to another computer. He turned it on and got the clip to start playing for her. "Just press that button when you want to review the clip again." Reeve said as he pointed to a button on the keyboard before walking away.

Angela continued to study the tape for over an hour. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't notice that she had been left alone in the room. Vincent found her a little while after she had been left alone, being told by Reeve where to find her.

"Angela, its time to go if we want to catch that boat." Vincent said as he entered the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Have you been looking for me long?" Angela said as she stood up and turned off the computer.

"No. I just came to get you now." he answered.

"Are we going to take a Shadow Fox there?" Angela asked as she walked down the hall with Vincent.

"No. We're taking my car so we can use it when we get across the ocean. That way we won't have to walk to Nibelheim."

Angela nodded as they entered the garage. They got into the car and headed to Junon.

"Everybody is waiting for us there." Vincent said as they came upon the city.

"Vincent, you said that you were fixing up Shinra Manor while you stayed with Cloud and

Tifa. Where you talking about the manor in Nibelheim?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes."

"What did you do with all the lab equipment?"

"I disposed of them. Reeve took all of the documents that was there and locked them up in the WRO, just in case." Vincent answered as he pulled up to the dock.

They got out and Vincent went to get the order to have his car put on board and Angela joined the group on the dock.

"Here's your stuff." Tifa said as she handed Angela the bag.

"Thanks Tifa, you're the greatest."

"You ready for the boat ride?" Kyra asked.

"No." Angela answered as she looked at the ship.

"I got the stuff you wanted, so you'll be out for it." Vincent said as he joined the group next to Angela.

People were starting to board the ship, and Angela started to feel sick.

"We better get going soon." Vincent said also noticing the people boarding.

"Kyra I'm sorry I won't be there to see you start the school year again."

"Don't worry about it Angela." Kyra replied.

"Keep up with your studies and help Tifa in the bar when she needs it."

"I will. Stay safe you two." Kyra said as Angela and Vincent left the group to board the ship.

The couple had just gotten into the cabin that they would be staying in for the ride when the ship began moving. Angela barely made it to the bathroom in time.

"I don't remember eating that." Angela said as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Lay down and I'll give you the shot." Vincent said gesturing to the bed.

She laid down and Vincent gave her the shot. It put her out almost instantly. When she woke up the ship was just starting to dock.

"They're just starting to dock the ship. It won't be to long and we'll be back on land again. Just hold on a little bit." Vincent said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and started stroking her hair. She nodded as she laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to be back on dry land.

"I'm so glad that part is over with." Angela said as they drove towards Nibelheim.

"Putting you out like that really helped?" Vincent asked looking at her.

"Yeah. When I was a kid, I found that if I slept through the entire boat ride, I'm better off than just staying awake."

Vincent nodded as he turned his attention back on the road.

"How much of the manor do you have complete?" Angela asked.

"The downstairs is complete. I still have a few rooms upstairs that need to be finished. Other than those rooms, the manor is pretty much done."

Angela nodded as she turned her gaze towards the road. Silence filled the car for the rest of the ride.

"It really hasn't changed much." Angela commented as Vincent maneuvered the car through town.

"No it hasn't." Vincent replied as he pulled up to the manor.

They both got out of the car, Angela grabbed her bag from the back seat and they headed into the manor. Her breath was taken away as she walked into the foyer. The walls were a deep mauve red with hard wood floors. There were two doors to the immediate right and one door to the immediate left. There was another door father down the left wall. There were double doors in the very back and there was also a grand stair case that overhung the double doors a bit.

"Wow Vincent. It's beautiful." Angela breathed as she moved more into the foyer.

"You don't think the colors are to bad, do you?" Vincent asked.

"No. It compliments the wood." Angela answered.

"Come on. I'll show you to our room." Vincent said leading the way upstairs. "Just don't wander around to the right up here. That part of the house up here isn't finished yet."

Angela nodded as she followed him to the left. There were only three rooms up this way that she could see. The one to the right was the bathroom, the one on the left was a study and there was another room on the left down a ways. The last room was the master bedroom.

It had deep mauve red walls like the foyer and the floors were also hard wood. It had a shaggy deep grey rug in front of a fire place along the right wall and a black easy chair in the corner. To the left of the room there was a closet that had the door closed, and a large mahogany dresser next to the closet door. In the center of the far wall there was a large queen size bed. It had a black comforter on the bed, but she couldn't see what color the sheets were.

"Wow." was all she was able to say. The room took her breath away.

"Like it?" Vincent asked as he put her bag down next to the dresser.

"No. I love it." she answered.

"Did you want to head up to the mountain today, or wait till tomorrow?" Vincent asked.

"Let's leave the mountain for now. I wanted to look around the grounds that the manor is on. Something may be here that you may have missed while you were renovating the place. We'll go up there tomorrow."

Vincent nodded and led her back downstairs. "I'll show you around down here later."

"Alright." Angela replied as she followed him out the front door. They went around to the back of the manor and Angela gasped at the sight. It was wide open and had a tree line far back. To the right there was a small pond with Kohaku Koi fish in it. There was also a Japanese Maple next to the pond. There were also some ferns and other plants still in pots waiting to be planted. The mountain could also be seen above the tree line.

"It's not quite done yet. I haven't found the time to finish it yet." Vincent said as he walked over to the small pond to feed the fish.

"We'll finish it together when this is finished." Angela said as she walked over to him. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Where did you want to start looking?"

"I think we could start out in the back of the field and work our way back. I think that would be best." she answered.

Vincent nodded and they walked to the back of the field together. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking through the field, but they didn't find anything. The sun was starting to set behind the mountain, and they decided to call it a day and set their sights for the mountain tomorrow.

"I'll call a place in town to bring something up. I don't have the kitchen stocked since I haven't been home a lot." Vincent said as they entered the manor and took out his phone. "Come on. I'll show you around the downstairs while we wait." Vincent said as soon as he hung up his phone.

He showed that the right room to the right of the foyer was a library and the room on the left was a den with a couch, recliner and T.V. On the room to the left of the foyer was the living room with a couch, love seat, a couple of easy chairs and a T.V. The room that was farther along the left wall was the kitchen area. It had an oven, fridge and a counter. It also had an island in the middle of the kitchen with stools. The double doors led to a large open room. It looked almost like a dance room. It had a grand piano at the back of the room and a smaller table that had some papers on it.

"You also play?" Angela asked turning to Vincent.

"A little." That was when a knock on the front door was heard and Vincent left to answer it. Angela took on last look at the room before leaving it to join Vincent in the kitchen.

"What are we having tonight?" Angela asked as she entered.

"Parmesan chicken and pasta. Do you mind that?"

"That's fine." Angela said with a smile as she took a seat across from Vincent at the island.

They ate their meal in silence and then went to the den to with a glass of wine.

"Do you really like the place?" Vincent asked.

"I love it Vincent." Angela answered.

"You can see yourself living here with me?"

Angela nodded with a smile. They sat on the couch in silence for a while, sipping their wine.

"Vincent, can I ask you a bit of a personal question?"

"Okay."

"Why do you wear your gauntlet, even if you are not fighting?" Angela asked.

"I don't really know what and all Hojo did to me, but I found that my arm was a little weaker than it was before. The gauntlet just aids in the strength of my arm. Why, does it bother you?"

"No, I was just wondering since I've never seen you with it off."

Angela finished her wine and headed to the kitchen to put the glass in the sink. Vincent followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck from behind. She sighed, turned around and gave Vincent a kiss. He led her back upstairs to the bedroom.

_A/N: Okay, I'm ending the chapter there. I tried to describe the mansion as best I could, but it looks better in my mind. Oh well. If you came up with something better in your mind, by all means use it, because it was probably better than mine. Lol. I really didn't want to use the red and black theme to much, because I've seen it a lot in other stories that I read, but it is still there a little. I didn't dwell on the other rooms, because it was difficult enough describing the foyer and bedroom. I will be back soon with another chapter or two. R&R._


	30. Chapter 29 lemon

_**WARNING! This chapter is a lemon. Either turn back now, or skip ahead. **__True to my word, I gave you the warning so you know ahead of time. This is my first lemon, so please be nice. Don't flame me if you read this chapter and didn't like it. I gave you a warning ahead of time, so it's your fault for reading the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters, just borrowing them._

Chapter 29

'**You finally going to do it?'**

'I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to.'

'**I'm sure she's more than willing.'**

As soon as the bedroom door was shut Angela put her arms around Vincent and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

'**I told you she was willing.'**

"Angela, you don't have to do this." Vincent said breaking the kiss.

"I know, but I want to Vincent." Angela said kissing him again. She started to unclasp the buckles holding his cape closed.

'**Try to actually have fun Vincent.'**

Vincent didn't get to answer because Chaos "left" him alone with Angela. By this time Angela had taken his cape off and had discarded it to the chair in the corner along with her gloves. Vincent grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She felt something moist brush against her bottom lip and she knew it was Vincent's tongue, begging for entrance.

She parted her lips for him and his tongue started to explore her mouth, memorizing every inch of it. She moaned into his mouth as she started to undo the buckles on his shirt and Vincent took the glove off his hand. Angela finished unbuckling his shirt and put her arms around him under his shirt. He shivered in delight as her skin made contact with his. She started to run her hands over his abs as she continued to kiss him. He was a little disappointed that she started to pull away, until he felt himself being pulled by his shirt towards the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Angela?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she answered as she laid down on the bed and pulled him with her. Vincent took a moment to kick off his boots before climbing onto the bed. Angela did the same to get them out of the way early. Angela pulled the rest of his shirt off and discarded it to the floor and started to let her hands roam his body. Vincent started unbuttoning her shirt as he continued to kiss her. Her shirt soon joined his on the floor. He looked at her bra for a moment thinking, and put a taloned finger and hooked it to the front of her bra to tear it off.

"Don't you dare, this is one of my better bras." Angela scolded. She then sat up a bit to unclasp it from the back. Vincent pulled it off and carelessly discarded it to some place in the room. He put his gauntleted hand to her face and she gasped.

"I'm sorry." he said removing his hand.

"No, Vincent your fine. The metal was a little cold, it shocked me a little. Nothing I can't get used to. Please continue."

Vincent replaced his hand to her face and kissed her. He let his hand run down her neck, sternum and stomach, stopping at her pants. He broke the kiss and undid the button on her jeans and pulled them off her.

"Beautiful." he said as he gazed at her figure. He leaned down and took her left breast in his mouth and started to suck on it. Angela arched her back a little and moaned as he did this and started kneading her other breast with is left hand. She gasped a little as he gently bit down on her nipple, then continuing to suck on it. He turned his attention to her right breast and did the same to it as he started kneading her other breast with his right hand. She buried her hands in his ebony hair as he continued is ministrations.

He turned his attention back to her and he started to kiss her again. She started dueling his tongue with hers, fighting for dominance. She ran a hand down his chest and abs and stopped for a moment to undo the button and zipper on his pants, before allowing her hand to continue its course. He growled when her hand wrapped around his erected member and started stroking it.

In order to stay in control Vincent grabbed her hands and pinned them to the sides of her head, and continued to kiss her.

"Vincent." Angela moaned.

"Patience." he said. He used his right hand to run down her body and pulled off her panties when he got to them. Her hips bucked when he found the bundle of nerves that drove her crazy. He let his hand trail farther down, finding her opening. She moaned as he inserted a finger in her and started moving it in and out of her.

"Oh gawd, Vincent." Angela moaned as he continued his ministrations.

"You are literally dripping wet."

"Please, Vincent. I want you." Angela said as she tugged down his pants.

He gave a small smile as he assisted her in taking his pants off. She moaned as he eased himself into her, but stopped when he came upon her barrier. He was slightly shocked at her innocence.

"You've never done this before?" Vincent asked.

Angela shook her head. "No."

"Not even with Damien?"

"He believed in waiting until marriage. Please, Vincent. I want you." Angela moaned.

"Alright, but this is going to hurt."

Angela nodded and braced herself for the pain to come. She cried out as he pushed passed her barrier. As much as his body wanted to move, Vincent stayed still waiting for the pain to pass for her.

"Alright Vincent. Please continue." Angela said when the pain dulled enough for her.

Vincent started to slowly thrust himself into her. She was still experiencing a little bit of pain, but it quickly passed into pleasure as Vincent continued.

"Faster, please Vincent." Angela moaned when she got tired of the snail like pace he was using.

Vincent quickly picked up the pace at her request and they both started to moan in pleasure as he did so. He picked up the pace a little more when her hips started bucking, meeting his thrusts. He could tell she was about to reach her climax as he started to reach his.

"Vincent!" she cried as she went over the edge. He reached his climax a few strokes later, spilling his seed within her. He collapsed on her, both of them breathing heavily.

"Wow, Vincent. That was amazing."

He raised himself a bit to look into her eyes. He didn't get a chance to say anything when she captured his lips with hers. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him regain his strength. He started thrusting into her again, but at a faster pace this time. She felt herself starting to go over the edge, only to be pulled back before she could go over it. She was soaring when she reached her climax, and Vincent soared with her, as he spilled his seed into her again. This time he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Angela. Vincent pulled the blankets onto them, and pulled Angela into his arms.

"I love you Vincent."

"I love you too, Angela."

They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

_A/N: That went better than I thought it would go. I didn't get to graphic, because I didn't want it to be that way. Please don't flame me to much, this was my first shot at a lemon. I may write another one later, but I'm still debating on that. Yes Vincent had his gauntlet on the entire time. Like I had Vincent explain in the previous chapter of why he keeps it on, I believe that is why he keeps it on. I don't believe it is robotic or a prosthetic, but a normal hand under it. R&R._


	31. Chapter 30

_If you didn't read the chapter before this one due to the lemon, you didn't miss anything for the storyline. I just decided that the two characters needed a love scene. Just a warning, like I said at the end of my last chapter, I may do another one, but I'm still debating on it. Disclaimer: I continue to not own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 30

Angela woke up the next morning to the sunlight pouring into the window. She yawned and looked at the time on the clock. It was just after ten. She looked to the left to see that she was alone in the bed.

'I don't know how anyone can get up so early after what happened last night.' she thought to herself.

She sat up and noticed a robe laying out at the foot of the bed. Not knowing if it was meant for her or not, she got up and put it on. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a few clothes and bathroom supplies, and then headed to the bathroom she had seen the day before. She let the hot water run over her body, easing away some of the aches she woke up with.

She decided not to keep Vincent waiting on her long and she reluctantly wrapped up her shower. She quickly dried and dressed herself, then headed back to the bedroom to put her boots on. She found him in the kitchen finishing on making breakfast.

"It smells good in here Vincent."

He looked to the doorway seeing her standing there. "I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"It is after ten, and I didn't want to make you wait on me."

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Hn, so it is." he turned off the stove and turned back to her as she approached him. "I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"It always hurts the first time Vincent. Don't beat yourself up over it, I'm fine." Angela said then kissed him. They sat at the island and ate in silence.

"How are we going to get up there?" Angela asked as she finished.

"There is a secret tunnel under the manor that leads to the sewer system that extends from the old reactor. We should be able to get up there that way." Vincent answered as he got up with the dishes and put them in the sink.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Angela said.

"Alright then, let's go."

Angela followed him upstairs and they carefully made their way to the right and Vincent opened the secret door to the basement. They made their way through the basement and to the secret tunnel that led to the sewer system. They were able to make their way to the reactor quickly from there.

"Where do you think it could be?" Vincent asked.

"It could be anywhere." Angela answered as she began to look around the reactor. It was going into the afternoon when they were finishing up. Again, they didn't find anything.

"Where do you want to look next?" Vincent asked.

Angela didn't get a chance to answer. They heard a woman nearby start to giggle. Angela turned to a part of the mountain.

"You again." she said with acid in her voice.

Trisha stepped from the shadows.

"No need to be hostile dear sis-"

"You're no sister of mine." Angela said as she drew out her revolvers. Vincent joined Angela's side as he also drew out his gun, Cerberus.

"As much as I would like to fight, I've been given strict orders not to. I would enjoy giving you a taste of real pain again."

Angela's eyes glowed as her body emanated the green mist again, but she remained in control.

"Humph. So you still continue to fight that thing. I don't understand why you don't join us." Trisha said.

"I would rather help the planet, not destroy it."

"Too human for our liking. I better go before I lose my temper over you killing Trent. Beware, we are watching your every move." and with that she disappeared into the shadows of the mountain.

"Has she always run off like that?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." she answered.

'_**The fucking coward that she is.'**_

Angela gasped at the voice in her head.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. She's back."

"Brutality?"

'_**Oh, so he knows my name now?'**_

"Yes." Angela answered both Vincent's and Brutality's question at the same time.

"Let's go." Vincent said, leading the way back towards the sewers to the mansion.

'_**So tell me, what did I miss?'**_

'If you wanted to know you should have been around instead of trying to control me.'

'_**I was saving your ass.'**_

'Like hell. You nearly killed me a few times because I couldn't concentrate on the fight. I was concentrating on controlling you.'

'_**I was healing you. Had I not taken some form of control your body wouldn't have healed as quickly as it did. You didn't make it any easier when you tried to control me. You should be thanking me. So fill me in already, no wait, let me see through your mind.'**_

'You stay away from my thoughts on last night.'

'_**Why-oh! I can tell by your body that we lost our virginity. Finally! Was it lost by tall, dark and sexy next to you?'**_

'His name is Vincent, and yes. We're getting married, but don't know the date yet.'

'_**Congratulations. At least you get to have your mate.'**_

'You have a mate?'

'_**Yes, Chaos. I was granted to him by the planet many years ago.'**_

Angela became silent as she digested this new information.

'_**What's wrong?'**_

'Vincent…has Chaos.'

'_**!'**_

'Exactly.'

"You're unusually quiet Angela. What's wrong?" Vincent asked when they got back to the mansion.

"Something that Brutality said."

"What?"

"She told me that Chaos is her mate and she was granted to him by the planet. Is it true?" Angela asked.

"Yes. He told me before when we retrieved the lock box from the Shinra building. Angela, should we really let this come between us?"

Angela sighed. "Your right, I'm thinking too much. We shouldn't let that come between us." Angela ran a hand over her face. "I'm ready for this to be over."

Vincent took her into his arms and hugged her. "It will be, I promise."

_A/N: I'm going to go ahead and leave the chapter there. School starts back up for me again tomorrow, but I'll try to update again tomorrow after my class. A note, since I said this at the end of the last chapter. I believe that Vincent wears his gauntlet like he explained in the chapter before the last. I don't believe that gauntlet is robotic or a prosthetic, but a real hand under it. I'll be back soon with another chapter. R&R._


	32. Chapter 31

_I'm back with another chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but it was getting late last night, and I was tired. Because of that I decided to wrap it up quickly, which was probably not the best thing. Oh well, any of you that have stayed up late to write understand. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 31

Angela was lying on the bed in the room staring at the ceiling. She was running the clip over and over in her mind.

'We searched two places and came up empty handed. What am I missing?'

'_**Maybe it is someplace less discrete.'**_

'I don't know.'

Angela sat up at the foot of the bed. She put her head in her hands and continued to think.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Vincent, just thinking."

"Still can't figure out where to find the disc?" he asked.

Angela shook her head and looked straight ahead at the fireplace, as if it would spit out the answer for her.

'_**I'm telling you, it's someplace less discrete.'**_

'Will you shut up and let me think? I'm starting to prefer when you weren't around.'

'_**Aw, Angela that hurt.'**_

'Shut up!'

'_**Alright already. Sheesh.'**_

Vincent continued to gaze upon her from the doorway. He could tell by her eyes that she was most likely having an argument with Brutality.

'**You know how you could help her?'**

'How?'

'**Take her mind off it.'**

'Not right now. We have more important things to do.'

'**Right, like sex isn't important.'**

"I can't believe I was that stupid."

Vincent turned his attention back to Angela when she spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

Angela turned to him. "I know where to find it." She stood up and walked out the door.

Vincent followed her down the stairs and out the front door. He was expecting her to go around to the back, but was surprised when she took the trail that led to the mountains.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see." was all she answered as she led him a ways down the path. She cut through some foliage and came to a stop at a place where they could see some of the old reactor.

"It has to be here." she said as she started digging. "I can't believe that I didn't think of this place before."

"Was this the place that you taped the reactor from?" Vincent asked as he joined her.

"Yes." she answered.

They soon found a metal box, but this one had a numerical lock on it, instead of a key lock.

'_**I told you it was somewhere discrete.'**_

'I told you to shut up.'

'_**I'll talk when I want.'**_

"I swear it was quieter when she was gone. Let's get back to the WRO quickly. I want to keep going with this, so we can get this done."

Vincent nodded. "Alright. I'll call Reeve and let him know we found the next one and we'll be on our way."

A pair of eyes was watching them as they made their way back down from the path.

"They're up to something August. Do you want me to interfere now?" Trisha asked as she spoke into her phone.

"No. She's looking for the ultramateria. We'll let her find it for us. We'll interfere then."

"Fine, but I won't hold back much longer. The next time I confront her, it will be a battle to the death. I don't care if she's alone or not. Her life will be mine to take." Trisha said, and then hung up her phone.

Vincent had been able to get a hold of Reeve. He had told him to stay there and they would be picked up by Cid in a couple of hours.

'_**You know, you still have some time to kill.'**_

'I told you to shut up.'

'_**I'll talk whenever I damn well please.'**_

Angela sighed inwardly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked up when Vincent entered the kitchen.

"Cid will be here in a couple of hours."

'_**Told you.'**_

Angela nodded, ignoring Brutality's comment and looked at the metal box sitting next to her on the island.

"This scavenger hunt better be over soon. I'm starting to lose my patience."

"I'm sure it will be over soon." Vincent said.

The two hours seemed to crawl by. Cid finally came and picked them up, like Reeve said that he would.

"We're not trying to be discrete anymore?" Cid asked as the two came on board.

"They already know we're up to something. I just don't know if they know what we're looking for." Angela answered.

"Figures." Cid said as he flew the airship away from Nibelheim.

'I hope this will be over soon.' Angela thought to herself as she watched the world fly by under them.

There really wasn't much of a welcoming committee when they returned. It just consisted of Reeve, Cait Sith, Shera and Shelke. Angela got the box open, handed Shelke the disc and read the note that was in the box.

_Angela,_

_I apologize if this one was a little more difficult to find. I made it more difficult on purpose, just in case this fell into the wrong hands. Be warned, the next ones will be a little more difficult, but I know that you will be able to find them._

_Cronin _

By the time she had finished reading the note Shelke had the disc ready to play the clip.

Angela was a young adult now, not a teenager. "This is probably the biggest city I have ever been too. Came here to get some parts for the motorcycle I'm working on." Angela turned the camera ahead. "I have to show you something, because if I come back here, it may be gone and I will kick myself if I don't film it." She made her way down to a beach. "It's more beautiful in person though. It may be gone when this city is finished, which will be a real shame because this place is just gorgeous." That was where the clip cut off.

"That looked like Junon's beach." Reeve said.

"Because it is. He was right. This is going to become even more difficult." Angela replied.

"We'll head there tomorrow. You may want to get some rest from searching for this disc." Reeve said.

"You're going?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I may as well get my hands dirty too and help a little. We'll head out in the morning."

Angela didn't head back to the sleeping quarters right away. She headed back to the rec room to think a little. She absent mindedly walked over to the piano and started to hit a few keys. She found that it was well kept. She started to hit a few more keys that sounded like a melody. She sat down and played a song that had a bit of a quick pace, but had a melancholy sound to it.

'_**Midnight in March?'**_

'Just a song I created a long time ago.'

'_**Why do you play when you have "things" to think about?'**_

'It helps me think.'

"You play beautifully Angela."

She looked to the left to see Vincent leaning against one of the tables.

"How long have you been there?" she asked getting up from the piano bench.

"Long enough to hear you play the song. It's a beautiful tune, but I don't recognize it."

"Midnight in March. It was a song I made when I was a teenager." Angela replied.

"Midnight in March?"

"Yeah, it was Midnight in March when I created it. You had to be there." she answered.

"I would like to hear you play again sometime, but I think we should get some rest."

Angela nodded as she let Vincent lead her to the sleeping quarters they shared.

_A/N: I hate it when I can't think of how to start a chapter. It's so annoying. It really didn't help things when my brother started to play is music loud enough to make the walls of my room shake (his room is next to mine). Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R._


	33. Chapter 32

_I decided to put up another chapter for the day. If any of you are wondering when this little scavenger hunt will end, don't worry, it won't take too much longer, I promise. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 32

Angela opened her eyes to the ceiling. She didn't bother to look to see if she was alone or not.

"You're awake early."

Angela jumped and looked to the left to see Vincent still in bed with her.

"Vincent you scared the crap out of me." she said laughing.

"I apologize." Vincent said removing a strand of hair from her face. He then leaned in closer to her and kissed her. She moaned slightly and then broke the kiss.

"As much as I'd like to Vincent, I really don't want to have to sneak around. Too many people here could walk in on us and I'm sure I won't be very quiet."

"You're right, too many people. We should get some breakfast so we can get going. The quicker this gets done, the sooner we can get married and get you to myself." Vincent said.

"Sounds like a plan." she replied as she got out of bed with him.

They walked to the dining area to see Reeve, Cid and Shera there.

"You're sure you'll be fine while I'm at Junon?"

"Yes Cid, I'll be fine. Shelke will look after me."

"There's the two love birds." Cid said as they walked in and sat down. "You two didn't figure out a damn date yet have ya?"

"Haven't really had the chance to Cid." Angela answered as she helped herself to some pancakes and eggs.

"You going to be a summer bride?" Shera asked.

"What is it with women wanting to be summer brides?" Reeve asked.

"I actually want to be wed in the fall, but it's a joint decision between me and Vincent." Angela answered.

"The fall would be fine." Vincent said.

"Great the seasons narrowed down, now what month?" Cid asked.

"For crying out loud. Why is it so important all of a sudden?" Angela asked.

"Late September would be beautiful. The leaves on the trees would just be starting to change colors." Vincent said.

Angela thought for a moment. "True, that would be beautiful. Don't bug us about the day now. We'll figure that out later."

After Vincent and Angela finished eating they boarded the airship and took off for Junon.

"Jeez. Is the beach even still there?" Angela said as they approached the city.

"Yes, just much smaller." Reeve said joining Angela next to the window.

"It was so beautiful years ago."

"At least we won't have to go into another damn cave." Cid said as he slowed the airship to a stop.

They all got off the airship and entered the city.

"The beach is this way." Reeve said, steering the group to the left as they entered.

Angela was horror struck when she saw the condition of the beach.

"We'll be lucky to even find it." Angela said as she surveyed the area.

"Like you said when we went to the cavern, Angela. Cronin isn't careless, he'll put it in a place where you would find it." Vincent assured her.

"Alright, lets split up and search the whole beach." Angela said.

When nobody found anything, Angela turned towards the water.

"Cronin, you wouldn't make me do that, would you?"

"What, in there?" Cid said gesturing towards the water.

"You're not going in there." Vincent said.

"Someone has to do it, and I'm perfect for the job." Angela said as she removed her coat and boots.

"Why?" asked Reeve.

"One of the creatures I can turn into allows me to breath under water. One of the results of the experiments." Angela said as she stepped into the water.

"Just be careful in there." Vincent said as she disappeared under the water.

'Leviathan help me be able to turn back in a decent amount of time.'

'_**Don't worry, I'll help you turn back.'**_

Angela squeezed her eyes shut as her feet turned into flippers and her hands became webbed. She grounded her teeth together as her neck grew gills. She took an experimental breath of the water and then dove down deeper.

She found a tunnel far down below. She knew that if he hid it this far down, he would have had to scuba dived. She went into the dark tunnel, and for once she was thankful for her mako eyes to help her see in the dark.

She searched around the floor of the tunnel when she felt something metal. She dug a little deeper and found a container. She prayed that it was sealed and air tight to withstand time.

'This disc better be alright.' she thought as she made her way back.

She waited till she was in shallower water before she made her change back to her human form. She never minded losing her flippers and webbed hands, but she hated resealing her neck from the gills. Brutality helped her with her change as promised, and she quickly made her way back out of the water.

"Did you find anything?" Cid asked as she came on the shore.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here so I can get into some dry clothes." Angela said as she put on her boots and coat.

When they reached the WRO Reeve took the container so he could start opening it and Shelke could get the disc read.

"Go on back to our room and I'll get you some clothes." Vincent said.

Angela nodded and headed to their sleeping quarters. She was grateful to get out of her damp clothes and into some dry ones. She was shocked to see Yuffie when she entered the room with the computers.

"Thought you could use the extra help." she said.

"Or Kyra sent you." Angela replied.

"How did you know?"

"I know Kyra, Yuffie." She turned her attention to Shelke. "Was there any water damage?"

"A little, but nothing I couldn't handle." she answered as she played the clip.

It showed a wooded area, almost jungle like. "You have no idea how lost I am." They heard Angela say, but didn't see her. All they saw was the foliage and trees of the area. "Great a sign." she said as it was shown nailed to a tree. It had symbols on it. "That would help if I knew the Wutian language." She continued on by the tree with the sign. "When if I, no scratch that, **If** I make it back, I'm making Dad teach me the language. It's my heritage, so it's my right."

Yuffie's mouth dropped open, but she didn't say anything.

The camera soon showed a clearing. "This looks good. A road, uhhh, let's go this way." The camera swung to the left and another sign was seen. "Please be a normal sign. Yes! Okay, camping ground is this way." She continued onward and soon came upon the sight with a few tents. "Okay, moral of this story, either be with someone who knows their way around or bring a map."

That was when the clip cut and Yuffie turned to Angela.

"Your Wutian? You don't look like it."

"I'm half, on my mother's side. I took after my father, but I am half Wutain." Angela answered.

"Where is this place?" Reeve asked.

"It's the woods on the other side of the mountain in Wutai." Yuffie said.

Angela nodded. "I'm ready to go when you guys are."

"Yes, let's go right away." Yuffie said.

"Let the Shera finish getting refueled and then we'll go." Cid said then left the room.

"So Angela, is Kyra Wutian too?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, her parents were full blooded Wutian. Her grandmother, which is my aunt, and my mother were sisters. Before you ask, her mother had her at a late age. Keena was very lucky to have had Kyra."

"Keena was the cousin you were close with growing up?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, very close." Angela answered. She sighed as her thoughts wandered to the homeland of her heritage.

_A/N: I'm going to leave it there since it's getting a little late, and I have school tomorrow. I have a night class tomorrow, so I may not get another chapter up tomorrow night, but maybe tomorrow afternoon. It depends on how much homework I will have to do after my morning class. I'll update again when I can. R&R!_


	34. Chapter 33

_I apologize my dear readers for not updating like I said I would. I had to play catch up with my homework yesterday and today a bit. I'm back with an update and I'm glad to be back with an update. If that happens again, I apologize in advance, because I'm sure I will leave you hanging like that again. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. _

Chapter 33

It was going to be a couple of hours before the airship would be refueled, so Angela grudgingly agreed to look through a couple of bridal magazines with Yuffie.

"Angela, that would look so beautiful on you." Yuffie said pointing to a certain dress.

"I don't want poufy sleeves." Angela said for, what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour.

"Fine." Yuffie said thumbing through the magazine.

Angela turned back to her own magazine, looking, but not seeing the dresses. She wished that she would have been able to get her mother's wedding dress, but she knew that would be out of the question. The "home" that she grew up in has probably fallen or been knocked down by now.

"How about this one? It's more princess like." Yuffie said, showing another dress.

"I like the bottom half of the dress, but the top, no!" Angela said.

Yuffie sighed. "You're being really difficult."

"She's the bride, she's supposed to be difficult." Vincent said approaching them.

"Good to know I'm living up to the label of the bride." Angela said with a hint of sarcasm.

Vincent wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissed her cheek and looked at the bridal magazine sitting open in front of her.

"You find anything you like?" he asked.

"If they put a top and bottom of the dress together that I like, then yes. Until then, the answer is no. There are a lot of nice dresses in these, but nothing in the style that I like." she said as Vincent sat down next to her.

"Well, how about this one?" Yuffie asked pointing to another picture.

"I like the top, but not the bottom on that one."

Yuffie gave out a frustrated cry and continued to look through the magazine. Vincent smirked in amusement.

"I don't see you helping any Vinnie." Yuffie said.

"Vincent." Angela and Vincent said in unison. Vincent gave Angela a questioning look.

"I don't blame you for not liking that nickname." Angela said then turning back to the magazine.

"Thank you."

"If you don't find a dress you like, then what are you going to do?" Yuffie asked.

"I'll have Kyra draw me one of my own design and then have it made." Angela answered.

"What did you do when you were going to marry Damien?" Yuffie asked.

"I was going to wear my mother's dress then. I don't think that is an option now."

"Then what about this one?" Yuffie said as she came upon the last page of the magazine.

"No, that dress is ugly."

Yuffie gave a yell of frustration and threw the magazine across the room. Reeve opened the door in time to see the magazine fly by, and he gave Yuffie a questioning look as he walked in.

"You're impossible!" Yuffie yelled.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say a dress wasn't chosen." Reeve said walking up to the table.

"Yes! She is absolutely impossible." Yuffie said pointing at Angela.

"Would it help if I told you that the airship is ready to go?" Reeve asked.

Yuffie sighed, feeling airsick already. She left the room to board the airship.

"Reeve, were you still going to this location?" Vincent asked standing up.

"Yes, I was planning on it." Reeve answered.

"Maybe it would be best that you stay behind this time Reeve." Angela said as she stood up.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about him joining us to this location." Angela answered.

"A premonition?" Reeve asked.

"No, more of a gut feeling. Those are usually not wrong either." Angela said.

"Alright, I'll remain here, but I'll send Cait Sith along to help. That way I will still have a little bit of a hand in helping you find this materia." Reeve said.

Angela nodded, and she walked with Vincent down the halls towards the airship. Vincent reached out and grabbed her hand with his left. She looked at him smiling, and intertwined her fingers with his.

"What about wedding bands?" Vincent asked.

"I was thinking along the lines of white gold. That way it will show up against your gauntlet." Angela answered.

"You really don't mind this, do you?" Vincent asked, holding up his left hand, still holding hers.

"No I don't." she answered as he let their hands drop back down, but were still together.

"To bad I don't have a camera. That would have been a cute picture."

They turned to see Cait Sith waiting for them at the exit to go out to the airship. Angela gestured to him to go out ahead of her and Vincent.

"Alright, white gold it is." Vincent said with a smile.

Angela returned the smile and they boarded the airship. They passed Yuffie in the hallway to the main area, where Cid was at the helm.

"Is that girl out there by her usual spot, ready to hurl at any moment?" Cid asked with a slight chuckle.

"It's not funny Cid." Angela said as she leaned against the wall, looking up at him.

"She hasn't done it yet, but when she does she'll be the one cleaning the mess up." Cid said as he eased the airship up and away from the WRO building.

"Where do you think the disc is at this time?" Cait Sith asked.

"I think it will be at that campsite. Finding that spot is what's going to be difficult." Angela answered. She turned her head to look at the passing world outside, and sighed.

She knew she would be facing the wrath of Kyra for giving Yuffie a hard time about the wedding dresses in the magazines. She couldn't help it if she didn't like those dresses. Some of them were just down right ugly.

'Who in their right mind would wear a wedding dress with poufy sleeves?' she wondered.

'_**Obviously Yuffie. She seemed to like those a lot.'**_

'You may be right about that.'

It took a little over an hour to arrive at their destination. Angela was a little surprised, but happy to see that most of the forest had survived over the years. She made no move to go in there. She knew that Cronin wouldn't do that to her.

"Where the hell are we going?" Yuffie asked as they walked.

"To the old campground. We're searching that place first." Angela answered.

"We're not going in there?" Yuffie asked pointing to the forest.

"Not after what happened last time" Angela replied as she continued forward.

"I don't blame you." Vincent said.

"Wait, where's Cid?" Yuffie asked.

"Back at the airship. He said to call if we ran into any trouble." Cait Sith answered.

They continued walking along the old road towards the campsite that Angela remembered, but wasn't used anymore. She found it a little sad that people didn't camp out much nowadays. She had spent countless nights out with her father, camping and exchanging made up ghost and horror stories. She sighed as they came upon the old campsite.

"So many memories." she said.

"But good memories. Come on, let's find that disc." Yuffie said as she trotted into the old campground.

"Energetic as always." Vincent said as he watched her enter the camp ground.

"Yes she is." Angela replied as she followed. "Vincent, could you search under that tree over there? I'm going to check where the tent was at then."

Vincent nodded as he turned to walk over to the tree that Angela had pointed out to him. Yuffie continued her antics of searching the entire place. Cait Sith had been directed to search near one of the old fire pits, as Angela searched the place the last time she went camping with her father. She hadn't searched long when Vincent approached her and handed her the metal box.

"At least my intuition was right this time." she said as she stood up, taking the box.

"Alright, let's go!" Yuffie said running over to them.

"Maybe you should just hand it over." said a male voice.

Angela turned around to the voice. "August."

"Lovely you remembering me."

Angela handed the box to Yuffie. "Be careful, and don't lose it." she told her, not taking her eyes off of August. She gestured to Vincent to go with Yuffie.

Yuffie nodded, then gestured to Cait Sith to follow her and Vincent back to the airship.

"Where is she?" Angela asked August.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who." Angela answered.

"Trisha? I thought she could use the break from tailing you. Besides, I don't need her killing you before getting the information that we need from you."

Angela narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know where it is." She said unholstering her revolvers.

"You really want to fight your own brother?" August asked doing the same with his handgun.

"You're no sibling of mine."

"So sad." he replied then firing his gun.

Angela was able to do a jumping summersault out of the way. She stopped in a kneeling position and fired off a round of each of her revolvers. August was able to run out of the way of her bullets. Angela took that moment to take cover of the tree line of the forest. She was able to make it behind a tree as August fired off a few rounds of his own. He had also taken cover behind one of the trees in the campground.

Angela continued to use the trees to her advantage, firing at August trying to get a better shot at him. He used the time that Angela had broken her cover to fire at her. It had been fifteen minutes since the fight began and Angela was behind a tree reloading. That was when the airship could be heard.

"It seems I'm outnumbered. We'll have to finish this some other time." August said before bolting.

Angela had heard him, but when she emerged from the shelter of the tree with her revolvers drawn, he was gone. She cursed under her breath as she put her guns away and headed towards the airship.

"Did you finish him off?" Yuffie asked as Angela entered the airship.

"No, he got away from me." Angela answered as she headed towards the area with the helm.

She ran into Vincent on her way there. "Did you have any trouble getting back here?"

"No. What about August?" he replied.

"Got away."

"Do you want to go after him?" he asked.

"No. Let's deal with the materia first, then we'll deal with August and Trisha."

Vincent nodded then pulled her into his arms. "It will be a little over an hour until we get back. Why don't you rest?"

"I can wait until we get back to the WRO. I just need to know where our next destination is going to be."

Vincent sighed as he laid his head on top of hers.

_A/N: Okay, I started this last night, but ended up finishing it today. I was going to finish it last night and post it, but the internet went out on me. Without the internet I can't listen to my inspiration music on my favorites list on youtube (Cloud's theme on the piano). I don't know why, but it helps me get my inspiration. So, that is my explanation for not getting it posted last night, and I apologize for it._


	35. Chapter 34

_Here is the next chapter so you can enjoy it while I am at work tonight. I just hope that it's slow due to the corn festival (think of a very small fair) is in town. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: Even though it would be cool, I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 34

When they arrived at the WRO, Angela went to find Shelke at the room with the computers. She wanted the disc to be analyzed as soon as possible. She was expecting a note of some kind in the box, but was surprised when there wasn't one. She waited a bit impatiently for Shelke to finish analyzing the disc. After what seemed like an eternity to her, Shelke finally announced the disc was ready.

When the clip started, all that was seen was Cronin. All that was seen was his upper torso and head. He was obviously outside, because of the way his hair was moving due to the wind.

"Angela, I'm sorry about the wild goose chase, but it was necessary." He sighed before he continued. "I know you may not want to, but I felt that this last place would give you a chance to come to terms with your past a little. I won't disclose where the materia is, but I think you will know where it is when you see this last place. I don't know if I will ever see you again, but please…forgive me."

He moved out of the frame to reveal a three story house. There were no other houses around it, but there was a dirt road leading up to it. The tape cut and everybody looked at Angela.

"Home. Kalm." She said as she left the room.

It had been nearly three hours since anybody had seen or heard from Angela. They knew that she hadn't left, or else she would have been picked up by the cameras at the front gates, but she couldn't be found anywhere.

Vincent had looked in the sleeping quarters that they had been sharing. When he didn't find her there, he knew where she was. He found her, sitting on the floor of the roof, leaning against the cement barrier that surrounded it.

"I never thought that I would be going back there Vincent." Angela said, not lifting her eyes to him.

"I know there are a lot of memories there Angela, but it may do you good to face your past." he said kneeling down next to her.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this one. When we got to the campground, I was sure I would be fighting tears there."

She allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and into Vincent's arms.

"I'll be there with you, every step of the way." he told her.

She nodded and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that we still have a wedding to plan after this is over. It was stressful enough the last time." she answered.

"Then how about we get married now?"

Angela lifted her eyes to his. "What?"

"How about we call everybody who wants to witness us getting married, and we have our wedding right here tonight? I'll deal with those three since this is my idea."

Angela smiled and nodded knowing that Tifa, Yuffie and Kyra weren't going to be fully happy with this. "Alright, let's do it."

Twilight hadn't quite fallen yet, so they knew that if Marlene and Denzel wanted to come, it wouldn't be too late for them. They found Reeve, Yuffie, Shelke, Cid and Shera back in the room with the computers in it.

"We're calling everybody else and getting them here. We're getting married tonight." Vincent announced.

Yuffie's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Reeve asked.

"You heard him. We don't want to deal with the stress of planning the wedding, so we're getting married tonight."

"We actually just got off the phone with Cloud with the updates. I'll call him back and tell him what's going on and pick them up." Cid said standing up.

"What about Barret and Red?" Vincent asked.

"Barret's already at Seventh Heaven seeing Marlene. I'll make the extra long trip of getting Red." Cid said as he took out his phone and left the room.

"I'll go talk to one of my WRO members. He's a registered priest." Reeve said, also making his way towards the door.

"How and why?" Yuffie asked, finding her voice again.

"Online, and for the hell of it. That's what he told me." Reeve said with a shrug.

"Vincent, go with Reeve." Shera said.

"Why?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Shera said.

Angela gave a small chuckle and Vincent followed Reeve.

It took about an hour to get everyone there, Cid arriving a little late with Red.

"What about the wedding bands?" Kyra asked.

"We'll get them later." Angela answered.

"Vincent is ready when you are Angela." Reeve said entering the room she was waiting in with Tifa, Kyra and Yuffie.

"She can't go in there yet. She needs something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Tifa said. She then proceeded to take her wolf ring off and hand it to Angela.

"That takes care of something old and borrowed." Tifa said.

"Here. It's new and it's dark blue." Yuffie said as she fished out a headband out of her hip pouch. She then proceeded to wrap it around Angela's head and tied it off. Marlene then entered the room and ran up to Angela.

"I was going to use the petals for the quick made aisle, but I thought that you would want a bouquet." Marlene said handing her the white and yellow flowers.

"Thank you Marlene. Can you guys give me a couple of minutes alone?"

The girls nodded and left the room to join everyone else.

"Are you alright?" Reeve asked.

"Yeah, I just want a couple of minutes alone." she answered.

"Okay. Just walk in when you hear the piano." then Reeve left the room.

'Dad, I wish you were here.'

She heard the piano start to play, and she walked closer to the open door.

'Leviathan, please don't let me trip.'

She paused, took a deep breath and then proceeded through the door. Everybody turned to watch her enter. She thought that they made the "aisle" to long, but then she seemed to just appear before Vincent at the end. They had a short ceremony upon request. They had the traditional vows that had been spoken for years, with the as long as you both shall live version of it. It wasn't to long till they said their "I do's."

"I love you Angela." Vincent whispered as he moved in to kiss her.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

Everybody applauded as they kissed, along with some flashes from Kyra's camera. They took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes before turning to their friends and comrades smiling. Angela looked at her bouquet and tossed it to them. It was caught by Kyra, who started blushing madly.

_A/N: Yay for spontaneous weddings! I'm going to leave it there for right now. I don't know if I will be able to write for a couple of days, because the new floor is going to start being put down again tomorrow and I still have some homework to catch up on. I will update again when I can. R&R!_


	36. Chapter 35

_I know, I know I haven't updated in a while. I had some article reviews that I had to get done for my research project for one of my classes. Hopefully I won't leave you hanging like that for that long again, but thank you for your patience. Here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 35

It was a good hour before they were able to get away from everyone and get to bed. They wanted to leave early the next morning and get the ultramateria. Angela was sitting on the bed in loose pajama bottoms and a t-shirt brushing her hair, when Vincent emerged from the bathroom.

"Just boxers? What do I owe this special occasion?" Angela asked as she looked at Vincent.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable earlier." he said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Vincent we slept together naked. This isn't going to make me uncomfortable." Angela replied.

"Hn." Vincent took a moment to gaze into the eyes of his new wife. He then placed his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her, and she returned it.

"Vincent, I think I have something that belongs to you." Angela said when they broke the kiss.

She reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out a Cerberus pendant on a necklace. Vincent took the pendant into his hand to have a closer look at it. Angela unclasped the necklace and gave it to Vincent.

"I lost this over a year ago during the fight with Deepground and Omega. It used to be the keychain on my gun. Where did you find it?" Vincent said.

"In the ruins of Midgar when I was looking for Kyra. I don't know why I kept it. I guess I thought that it would bring me luck." Angela explained.

Vincent looked at the necklace, then he reached behind Angela's neck and reclasped it.

"Vincent-"

"I want you to have it. Think of it as sort of a wedding gift." he said.

Angela looked at the pendant a moment and then looked at Vincent. "Thank you Vincent."

Vincent kissed her again before they climbed into bed and went to sleep.

They woke up early the next morning before anyone of AVALANCHE would have. Vincent wanted Angela to take the time she would need when they went to retrieve the ultramateria, and he thought that would be done the best if it was just the two of them.

"I would let you drive if we had your car Vincent." Angela said as they entered the garage and approached her motorcycle.

"I know." Vincent said as he climbed on behind her.

Angela started her motorcycle and took off. She went a little faster this time, wanting to get there as soon as possible. She knew that this trip would be a little longer, because she didn't live in town growing up. The house was on the other side, situated in the country. She didn't get off her motorcycle right away when they came upon the house.

"I can't believe that it's still standing." she said a she gazed upon the house.

Vincent got off the motorcycle looking at the house, then back at her."Take your time." he said.

Angela ran her hands over her face, took a breath, got off the motorcycle and started for the house. Vincent followed her inside. Angela sighed as they entered the foyer of her childhood home. She pushed her memories to the back of her mind for now, and focused on where the materia would be held. She carefully made her way through the house to the back so she could make her way down to the basement.

"Where do you think it is?" he asked as they entered the large room of the basement.

"Yes, do tell." said a female voice that didn't belong to Angela.

Angela narrowed her eyes at the woman leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. She stood up and started to make her way towards the couple.

"I won't let you have it." Angela said to the approaching woman.

"I don't understand why you would prefer to suffer." Trisha said. She then punched the floor, causing it to crack and a hole to form under Angela and Vincent.

"Shit!" Angela cried out as she and Vincent fell through.

They both stood after a couple of minutes after landing in an even larger room. "I forgot about his lab down here." Angela commented. "Vincent!" Angela cried and tackled him out of the way in time of the falling debris. It was followed shortly after by a large snake like creature with a human torso attached.

"Shit." Angela muttered as she gazed upon the creature before them. She stood up with Vincent, not letting her eyes stray from the creature in front of them.

"Now I will avenge the death of Trent. Now that we know where it is, I can finally kill you." Trisha said in her new form. She then lunged her snake like tail at them causing them both to dive out of the way in opposite directions. Vincent then shot a couple of rounds at her, which caused her to laugh.

"Your bullets are useless against me in this form Valentine." she said as she lunged at him.

She stopped dead when electricity coursed over her body. She turned back to see who had casted the spell on her, and she saw Angela standing a ways from her.

"You forget. I don't need materia to cast magic." Angela said as she got ready to cast again.

Trisha gave out a cry of anger and frustration as she dodged the next spell. She was able to land close enough to Angela to swipe at her with her tail again, but Angela quickly back flipped out of the way. She shot another electric spell at Trisha, which caused her to dodge again, a bit farther away.

"What can I do?" Vincent asked.

"Your bullets are useless right now. Try to distract her so I can get a good shot at her with a spell, but be careful about it."

"Got it." Vincent said

Vincent circled around Trisha, shooting at her, getting her attention on him. Angela sent a fire spell at her, hitting her this time. She cried out in pain as she turned her attention on Angela again. Angela dodged the blow sent her way, and Vincent got Trisha's attention again by shooting at her. This tactic seemed to work, but it was short lived. Trisha finally got tired of the game and was able to swipe at Angela, causing her to fly into a wall.

"Angela!" Vincent yelled as he made her way towards her, completely forgetting about Trisha. She caught him and tossed him to the other side of the room, as if he was nothing more than a rag doll.

"I think I'll let you see me kill another love before finishing you off too." Trisha said, her full attention on him.

She turned back in time to see Angela charge her in superhuman speed. She stopped in front of her and threw her hand into Trisha's body. Instead of her flying back, a sickly orange glow emanated from Trisha.

"Wha- no!" Trisha said. The orange glow died down followed by the clatter of metal. Trisha stumbled back a little, back in her human form. She looked up to see Brutality standing before her.

"You bitch! How dare you drain my energy from me!"

No sooner had she said that, in one motion, Brutality grabbed Trisha's fallen sword and threw it at her lodging it in her throat. Trisha fell to the floor dead, with a look of bewilderment frozen on her face. Vincent stood up as Angela's body emanated a green mist, and she returned to her human form. Vincent was able to grab her before she fell to the floor unconscious.

Angela was in a tank of water. She wasn't standing or lying in the tank. She was floating in it. She wondered why, until she looked at herself in the glass of the tank and then down at herself. She had fins instead of feet, and her hands were webbed. She hesitantly felt her neck and noticed there were gills. She opened her mouth to scream, but only bubbles escaped her lips. That was when the scene went black.

She then was looking through green liquid. A young man walked into her view and started typing on the computer. He turned around quickly and looked at the dials below her. He then looked up at her, revealing himself to be Cronin. The scene then faded to black again.

'You did this to me to save me didn't you?'

'_**If you mean me, then yes.'**_

'That last one is no memory of mine.'

'_**Of course it isn't. It's one of mine that your mind decided it wanted to see.'**_

Angela opened her eyes to be staring at red ones.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"I think so." Angela said as she sat up from Vincent's arms. "How long have I been out?"

"No more than an hour." Vincent answered as he helped her stand.

"Alright, let's find that materia." Angela said as she walked over to a wall.

Vincent walked up behind her and saw it was a huge safe built into the wall. Angela closed her eyes for a moment thinking, and then started to turn the dial. It took her a few tries before she was finally able to open it. It was empty, except for a large metal box. They were able to get it out of the safe, up out of the lab and basement, and finally out of the house. When they reached the motorcycle they were greeted by the approaching airship.

_A/N: Yes, I'm leaving you with a bit of a cliff hanger. Depending on how much homework I will have after my day class, I might be able to update a couple of chapters before my night class. I should be able to, but we'll have to see. R&R!_


	37. Chapter 36

_Hello readers! I'm sorry to have left you for a day, but I had some homework that needed to get done after my class and I couldn't get another chapter up before my night class, there just wasn't enough time for me to do that. Enough with the excuses, here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: If I owned FF7 or the characters, I would probably be getting paid for this story, but I'm not because I don't own it. Square Enix does, not me! I'm just borrowing the characters._

Chapter 36

"Why didn't you wait for us! I would have wanted to kick some ass if it was needed!" Yuffie yelled at them as she approached them at a run. Cloud and Tifa followed behind her.

"She didn't need you around ranting and raving while she tried to face her past Yuffie." Vincent answered once she got to them.

"True, but still, we would have been here to give you help if it was needed." Tifa said when she got closer with Cloud.

"It wasn't needed. We got what we came for." Angela said looking at the big metal box on the ground.

"Alright then. Let's get this back to the WRO HQ." Yuffie said trying to pick up the box. "Holy crap! What's in here, bricks?"

"Let Vincent and me carry it onto the airship before you pull something." Cloud said grabbing one end of the box and lifting it with Vincent. They proceeded to carry it to the airship.

"Come on Angela, let's go." Yuffie said.

"I'll meet you there." Angela said as she got on her motorcycle.

"Don't be to long." Tifa said and then made her way towards the airship, dragging Yuffie with her before she could protest. Angela started her motorcycle and took off towards the WRO.

"First Trent, and now you." August said as he approached Trisha's body. "I will carry out our plans. I'll just have to figure something else out. Your deaths will be avenged." He watched on as Trisha's body returned to the lifestream.

It took less than forty minutes for the airship to get back to the WRO and another forty five minutes for Angela to return. Yuffie was getting impatient with her.

"I don't see why she couldn't have ridden with us! We would've come back for her motorcycle." Yuffie complained as they waited for her.

"Silver Bullet is Angela's baby Yuffie. She wouldn't leave her in the middle of nowhere like that, unless it was absolutely necessary." Kyra explained.

"You should listen to Kyra's explanations more often Yuffie." Angela said as she walked through the door.

"Angela, I know that this is an old numerical lock, but I can't figure out the combination." Reeve said turning from the box.

Angela walked over and looked at it. "It's not just a numerical lock Reeve. It's also a puzzle." She pressed a button near the top of the numbered buttons and notes were heard. "You listen to the notes, and try to figure out the rhythm of the notes the numbered buttons make."

"I was wondering why they were making noise when I was pressing them." Reeve said.

Angela listened to the rhythm a few times to figure out the melody and then started to press the buttons. It took her a few tries, but she was finally able to open it. Inside was a stack of tapes, a video camera and a smaller box with a note attached to it.

_Angela,_

_I'm sorry for making you run all over hell for this. The ultramateria is inside the smaller box. It is very powerful and very sensitive. Be very careful while handling it. I don't know what your situation is now in your time reading this, but please protect it if you feel it will be needed. If you know that it may never be needed, then destroy it if possible. I'm sure the Planet would understand. I also took the time to find and put together your old tapes with your old camera. I thought that you may want them after your journey. Please know that I wanted to be there when you finally woke up, but when I went to check on you in the lab that day, you were gone. Please forgive me for what I have done to your life. I'm to blame for ruining it in so many ways, but please forgive me._

_Cronin_

'There is nothing to forgive, because you did nothing wrong.' she thought after she had read the letter.

She folded it and put it in her inside pocket of her coat and turned her attention to the small box inside. She carefully lifted it out, put it on the table and opened it. The materia was pearl in color, but it was transparent. She carefully lifted it from the box to have a better look at it.

"How do you think we should destroy it?" Reeve said looking at the materia in her hand.

"I feel that it is not only powerful, but very fragile. It may not be impossible to just break it, but then we would have many pieces of it to destroy." Angela answered.

'_**Once broken, the pieces will disintegrate and return to the planet.'**_

'How do you know this?'

'_**I can hear the Planet speak through this. She wants you to break it so the power can return to her.'**_

"Angela? What are you thinking?" Reeve asked.

"Brutality. She told me that she can hear the Planet through this. The Planet wants me to break it so the power can return to her. I think that is what I'm going to do." she answered.

"Brutality-"

"I'll explain to you later Reeve. Angela, do as Brutality says and break it." Shelke said.

Angela disregarded Shelke for a moment, nodded and slammed the materia to the ground. It did shatter into a billion pieces, but they soon after disintegrated and returned to the lifestream. Angela then closed the bigger box, causing it to relock and she walked out of the room, close to tears. She was found later in the sleeping quarters by Vincent.

"Do you want to be left alone?"

"Your fine Vincent." she replied.

"You've been crying." He said after walking closer to her.

"So? Even you need a breakdown once in a while." she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you like this." Vincent said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"No, I'm the one that snapped. Don't apologize for something that you didn't do Vincent. Don't be another Cronin. He blamed himself for so much that he didn't do."

Vincent brought her in closer to him. "I brought it up."

"I'm still the one who snapped."

Vincent tilted her head up by her chin, making her look at him. "Just please start smiling a little more, for me?"

"Look whose talking." Angela said with a slight smirk.

"Alright. Since the materia has been taken care of, start smiling more and I will to." he said.

" Deal."

"Deal." he said then he leaned down and kissed her.

It had taken about a month for her to find the materia, but that didn't bother her. What bothered her was that Vincent wanted her to return to Seventh Heaven while he finished fixing up the manor. She had tried to convince him to let her return home with him to help, but he had refused. He didn't want to wake her up early in the mornings to him working on the place. If she stayed at Seventh Heaven she would be able to sleep in and be in the company of friends who didn't care about who or what she was. If she had gone back to the manor, she would have been around strangers of the WRO, and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around them.

"You really miss him don't you?" Tifa asked as she came around the bar with more glasses for Angela to clean.

"Wouldn't you miss your husband?" Angela asked. She had been helping Tifa in the bar for the past month so Kyra could concentrate more on her studies.

"Yeah, I would. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again." Tifa said.

Angela gave her a small smile before returning to the dishes at hand. Cloud had finally taken Angela's advice and Vincent's example and started to go out with Tifa. He agreed that it may be time to move on, and keep Aerith in his heart. Thankfully, they didn't need to be forced together like she had been with Vincent.

It was a particularly slow night and Tifa had decided to close up the bar early after the last patron had left. She let Tifa do her usual paperwork of counting the money and taking inventory while she cleaned up the bar. They had finished around the same time and they both went their separate ways to bed. When Angela got to her place she checked her phone for any messages. She always turned it off while working so she could concentrate on her shift. She saw that she had one message from Vincent and she called him back. He answered after one ring.

"I got your message to call, what's up?" she said when he answered.

"I just wanted to give you an update on things, but if it's to late for you-"

"No, now's fine. I just got off work, and I was going to play the Xbox 360 for a while before turning in." she replied.

"Xbox 360?" he asked.

"It's a game counsel Vincent. A gift from Reno and Kyra. Sort of a wedding gift. Anyway, the update?"

"Yes, the renovations are almost done. We only have one last room to finish and the place will be done." Vincent said.

"Cool. So I'll be able to come home soon?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll let you know when the renovations are done. That was all I wanted to talk to you about, so I'll let you get back to your game. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Alright Vincent. I love you."

"I love you to." he said, and they both hung up.

_A/N: I know that it didn't seem to take that long for her to find the materia, but it did for the purposes of my story. Don't worry, this story isn't quite done yet. There is still a little bit more to go along with this story, and I will continue to update as soon as I can. R&R!_


	38. Chapter 37

_I would like to make a quick announcement here. I have enabled anonymous reviewers on my page. So those of you who wish to review, but remain anonymous can do so now. Sorry it took me so long to do that, but I'm still kind of new to . Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 37

It was getting well into September, and since Kyra went through a couple of summer classes and entered school early in the year, she was able to get a head start and graduate early. Angela only wished that she had been that smart when she was Kyra's age. Reno, of course was around to help her with her studies, like he had done earlier in the summer.

"You and Vincent should have waited until this month to have gotten married. It's really getting beautiful with the changing colors in the trees." Tifa said to Angela one afternoon. They were on their way back to Seventh Heaven with some groceries for dinner that night.

"You try being a bride and deal with the stress of saving the world and expect to plan a wedding in a short couple of months." Angela replied back with a smile.

Tifa smiled back and gave a light laugh. Angela was glad that she listened to Vincent and stayed at Seventh Heaven. She had really missed Tifa's company while she was searching for the materia, but she really wanted to get home to Vincent.

'Home. It's nice to finally think of taking up a permanent residence.' she thought as they got closer to the bar.

No sooner had they gotten into the kitchen and started to put the groceries away, Angela's phone rang. She answered it and talked for a couple of minutes and then hung up.

"Tifa, I know we just got back, but I need to run out again." Angela said turning to her.

"Go ahead Angela. I can finish this up and get dinner started." Tifa said with a smile.

"Thanks." Angela said and made her way out of the kitchen and out of the bar.

About an hour later Angela stepped back into the bar with a smile and a smaller black box. 'It's perfect.' She thought as she made her way through the bar towards her place in the basement.

"Angela, can you come here a minute?" Tifa called from the kitchen.

"Just a minute Tifa, I'll be right back." Angela quickly made her way to the basement and put the box into one of her bags. She quickly made her way back towards the kitchen upstairs.

"Angela, could you taste this and see if it tastes right to you?" Tifa asked as she came into the kitchen.

Angela looked at the stir fry that Tifa had made with shaved steak in it. Angela took a small bite, chewed and swallowed.

"I don't think that is any good Tifa. It kind of tastes-"

"Off? That's what I thought too, so I didn't eat it." Tifa said.

"Yeah, I would throw that out Tifa. We'll figure something else out for dinner tonight."

"Just my luck to try something and get food poisoning." Angela muttered into the toilet she had just thrown up in. She had woken up that morning not feeling well.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Angela, are you alright? We haven't seen you all day."

"Stay out Kyra, I don't want you to see this. It's just food poisoning. I'll be alright in a few days."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Kyra asked from the other side of the door.

"No, just let me rest. If I really need anything, I'll get it myself." She listened to Kyra's retreating footsteps before she let another wave of nausea find its way into the bowl.

'It's so amazing how much you can throw up without eating anything.' Angela thought as she made her way towards her kitchen to get some orange juice.

'_**You don't necessarily need to eat anything in order to throw up. If you keep drinking that you will continue to puke.'**_

'Thanks for your lovely phrasing. Orange juice is helping me rehydrate right now. I really don't want water. It just makes me feel worse when I'm sick.'

'_**You're weird.'**_

'It took you that long to figure that out?'

Angela had spent the next day in bed. She really couldn't sleep, but she didn't want anyone to see her like this anyway. She was dozing when she thought she heard the door open and quietly close. She then felt the bed shift a little, as if someone had sat down on it. She opened her eyes to see Vincent sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I wasn't really asleep to begin with. What are you doing here?" she said.

"Kyra gave me a call earlier today when you didn't 'reemerge from the dark depths.' I got here as soon as I could after her call."

Angela gave a light laugh. "That's Kyra for you, over exaggerating things. It's just a bout of food poisoning Vincent, nothing to worry about. You didn't have to come all the way here because of me."

"I was coming here anyway. The manor's finished, but we can't go home yet. Yuffie insists that we go to Costa Del Sol to celebrate Kyra's graduation, once she graduates." Vincent replied.

"Yeah, that is coming up in a few weeks, if she passes her exams. We'll have to get her something as a graduation present." Angela said.

"We'll get her something as soon as you get better. Rest for now." Vincent said. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

It wasn't until a couple of days later that Angela finally allowed herself to come back up from the basement. She was feeling much better and she wanted to see everyone, get some fresh air and see the sunshine. She was slightly disappointed when she saw that it was raining.

"She has reemerged from her cave."

Angela looked to the corner of the bar to give Kyra a playful glare. She gave a smile and puppy dog eyes back, causing both of them to start laughing.

"It's good to see you smiling again." Reeve said as he emerged from the kitchen. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, thanks Reeve." Angela replied.

"You seemed a little depressed for a while after destroying the materia." Reeve said.

"I think you would have been too if you destroyed your father's life's work. I believe that he would have understood though." Angela replied.

Reeve nodded in understanding and looked to the door with Angela when it opened. Reno stepped in, dripping water as he walked in. He walked over to the booth that Kyra was sitting at and plopped down next to her. Angela walked over to the bar and sat down next to Vincent.

"When did you want to go get her graduation present?" he asked.

"Now would be a good time if it wasn't raining." she answered.

"Rain doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." he said standing up.

"Let Tifa know I'll be back in time for the night shift, will you Reeve?" Angela asked as she stood up.

"Sure, no problem." Reeve answered.

"What did you have in mind?" Vincent said as he watched Angela browse through the jewelry store.

"I was thinking along the lines of a bracelet. I already gave her, her mother's necklace when she turned 18. I thought I would get her something that would offset it nicely." she answered.

Vincent continued to watch her browse, but did decide on a nice silver bracelet to give her. They each payed half for it, and then left the store. The sun was just starting to shine through the clouds when they made it back to Seventh Heaven. Reno was gone, but Kyra was going through some papers, that Angela knew wasn't homework. Vincent continued to the basement to put Kyra's gift away.

"You do know what you're getting yourself into right?" Angela asked as she took a seat across from Kyra.

"This is something I want to do Angela." Kyra answered.

"For yourself, or for Reno?"

"Both. He asked me to marry him last night." Kyra replied.

"And you said yes." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Kyra asked.

"I saw it."

Kyra folded her arms across her chest as she fell back in her seat. She gave out a sigh as she looked out the window.

"Sometimes I see visions Kyra. I can't control them all the time." Angela said.

"Yes I said yes last night, and this is something I want to do. You of all people should understand that Angela. Shinra isn't all that bad now. He's trying to help the world now since he knows it was the company's fault for putting the world into a sorry shape. I want to help him do that." Kyra explained.

"I do understand Kyra. I just want you to think it through before you make your final decision." Angela replied as she stood up.

"I have. I just wish that you will support my decision." Kyra said.

Angela nodded as she walked away from the booth and headed to the basement.

"What is she doing?" Vincent asked as Angela entered the living room in the basement.

"She's going to join Shinra by becoming a Turk and is going to marry Reno." Angela said as she sat down on the couch.

"Does she understand what she's getting into?" Vincent asked as he took a seat next to her.

"She claims that she does and that she thought it through. Being a Turk is not exactly a walk in a park. You and I of all people know that. If Reno gave her any false promises about being a Turk, I will kill him."

"I'll talk to her and give her the hard facts. If she still wants to do this, then we'll know that she wasn't lulled into making this decision by Reno and that this was her decision and hers alone." Vincent replied.

"I just really hope she knows what she is getting herself into and that she knows she really can't be apart of AVALANCHE anymore based on her decision to do this. Unless Cloud allows it." Angela said.

"She's family Angela. I'm sure Cloud will allow her to still be apart of this group if she wants to be."

"I hope so. She will need someone more mature also looking after her." Angela replied.

Later that evening Vincent talked to Kyra. She did understand the job and all of the risks involved, but she still wanted to do this. Vincent was right that Cloud still allowed her to continue to be apart of AVALANCHE, but under strict conditions. Shinra was only allowed to know things on a need to know basis. The ultramateria being the perfect example. Angela knew that she wouldn't be able to dissuade Kyra from her decision. All she could really do was worry for her and pray to Leviathan to keep her safe.

_A/N: I think this chapter was kind of blah, but you need them once in a while for story development. I may have some things to do after my day class tomorrow, but I don't know if I will be able to update with another chapter before my night class. We'll just have to see how it goes tomorrow. R&R!_


	39. Chapter 38

_I got my stuff done for school quicker than I thought I would. Really don't have anything else to say so, here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 38

"Come on Reno, let me see it!"

Angela had been watching Kyra try to get her letter from Shinra from Reno for the past hour now. She had to admit that she was slightly amused that Kyra had kept it up that long.

"You need to concentrate on your studies right now. I'll give you the letter after you graduate. You don't need to slack because you got in or become depressed and flunk because you didn't get in." Reno said as he spun around to keep her from getting the letter from his coat pocket.

"Angela help me." Kyra whined, turning to Angela who was sitting at the bar watching.

"I'm going to have to side with Reno on this one kiddo. My father did the same thing to me when I got my letter from Shinra. I didn't get to see mine until I graduated. It's all for the best." Angela said.

"Fine! Then I'm going to study my ass off!" Kyra said scooping up her books from the booth and making her way towards the stairs.

"Is she always like that when she doesn't get her way?" Reno asked Angela sitting down at the bar.

"Only when she's PMSing." Angela answered.

"Greeeeaaaat."

"You'll get used to her rants." Angela replied.

"Well, since I'm out of being in the company of my fiancé tonight, up for some racing in separate rooms on different T.V.s? I don't need to get with a pillow again." Reno said.

"Alright. Hear you in five." Angela said making her way towards the stairs.

"Sweet!" Reno replied also going to the upstairs living room.

Angela made her way towards the basement living room to see Cloud talking with Vincent.

"Don't mind me." Angela said when they looked at her. She made her way towards the T.V. and turned it on along with the Xbox 360.

"You two are going at it again?" Cloud asked as he watched her walk over to the couch with the controller and headphones to attach to it.

"Reno insisted since Kyra got mad at him for not giving her letter to her." Angela answered

"Your going down!"

Angela winced when she put on her headphones. "Do you really need to shout?"

"Oops, sorry. I'll let you pick the first track." Reno said.

"Thanks for making me feel obligated." Angela said as she browsed through the different tracks. She picked the one that had lots of curves in it.

"Man, I love this one."

'_**Gee, I wonder why.'**_

"Mind if you have an audience?" Cloud asked taking a seat next to Angela on the couch as Vincent took a seat on the other side of her.

"Nope." Angela answered.

"What? I'm confused." Reno said.

"Not you Reno, I was talking to Cloud and Vincent." Angela answered.

"Oh. Come on let's go already."

Angela took the lead quite easily, getting way ahead of Reno early in the race. She stayed in that position until she came upon a certain curve. Reno nudged her just enough to make her lose control and hit the wall, taking the lead.

"Oh, you son of a-"

"Ha! Now I'm going to win."

"Not if I can help it Reno."

"Try it."

Angela tried to get back ahead of Reno, but it seemed that whenever she came close to him, he got ahead again. She finally saw her chance when he slowed a little to take a curve. She rammed into him, causing him to hit the wall hard.

"Whoa!"

"Vengeance really is sweet." Angela said as she sped up taking the lead again.

"I can barely move!"

"Not my problem. See you later sucker."

Angela sped ahead as fast as her injured car would let her. She passed Reno twice before she finally crossed the finish line, winning the race. Reno started letting out a long string of profanities, causing Angela to decide to turn the game and T.V. off.

"I'm guessing that he wasn't very happy." Cloud said, more of a statement than a question.

"How did you ever guess?" Angela asked with an air of sarcasm.

"Do you really enjoy pissing him off Angela?" Kyra asked entering the place.

"Come on Kyra. You have to admit that hit was funny." Angela replied.

Kyra could contain it anymore and started laughing. "Yeah, it was pretty funny." she answered, and started laughing again. Reno left shortly after, still in his pissy mood.

A couple of weeks passed and Kyra was eagerly waiting for her exam results. She had been pacing around the bar for the past few days, driving Yuffie nuts. She was starting to drive Tifa nuts when she asked if there was anything for her when the mail came.

"Will you relax?" Angela said from behind the bar one slow afternoon. "You're giving me a headache pacing around like that."

"I can't help it. I'm so nervous about getting my exam results back." Kyra said sitting down at the bar.

Kyra nearly jumped when Tifa came in with the mail. She handed Kyra an envelope and continued on to the kitchen with the rest of it. Kyra looked at the envelope in her hand and started to hyperventilate.

"Open it already!" cried Yuffie.

Kyra slowly tore open the envelope and looked at the papers inside.

"Well, how did you do?" Yuffie asked watching her.

"Okay, I guess." Kyra answered.

"Oh, let me see them!" Angela said ripping the papers from Kyra's hands and looking at them. "Two A's and three B's Kyra is better than okay. That's better than I did in high school."

"Really? I was kind of hoping for three A's." Kyra said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Hey, you should be happy. You're graduating early!" Yuffie said hugging her.

"Looks like we're having our trip to Costa Del Sol after all." Angela said as she handed the papers back to Kyra.

"Yeah, graduation then Costa Del Sol." Kyra said smiling.

Reno had come by the bar later and got the news that Kyra was graduating. He finally gave her the letter from Shinra, accepting her to start training as a Turk. Tifa had closed the bar that night to celebrate. Kyra decided to take a run around the block to use some of her energy, so she wouldn't bother everyone with her being hyper.

"You don't look so happy Angela." Reno said.

"I'm just worried for her. Being a Turk isn't exactly a cake walk." Angela replied.

"How would you know?" Reno asked.

"I was in training to be a Turk, but went missing before I could finish." Angela said.

"Went missing from what?" Reno asked cautiously.

Angela leaned on the bar towards the Turk and her eyes glowed a little. Reno quickly backed away from the bar.

"Oh, shit." he muttered.

"Understand why now?" Angela asked.

Reno didn't get a chance to answer when Kyra came back into the bar and hugged him.

"I love you Reno."

'Will you stop snickering already? It's really annoying.'

'_**I can't help it. His reaction was hilarious.'**_

Angela tried to ignore Brutality and enjoy her shower, but it wasn't easy. She had listened to her laughing for over two hours over the incident with Reno. She finally gave up on enjoying her shower and got out to join Vincent in the bedroom.

"Did you really have to do that to Reno?" Vincent asked as Angela climbed into bed.

"Shinra destroyed a lot of lives Vincent, and he just doesn't seem to understand that. He needs to come to terms with the reality of what that company did." Angela replied.

All Vincent could do was sigh as Angela snuggled up against him. Once again her dreams were plagued with what happened to her.

_A/N: Another boring chapter I know. Things will pick up again I promise. The race was another true story that happened between my younger brother and brother-in-law. It was pretty funny when it happened. A warning, another lemon chapter will be coming up soon. I will make that one a separate chapter again, for those of you who are squeamish about that stuff. I may get a little more graphic this time around, but I'm not sure yet. Just that warning and hopefully I will start to make this story a little more interesting soon. R&R!_


	40. Chapter 39

_Here I am with another chapter. The floor in our house is getting worked on again (ugh!), so I don't know how much I will be able to concentrate on writing. It's just about done, so this should be the last time until my dad decides to do the kitchen too (whenever that happens). Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters, I'm just borrowing them. I also don't think I mentioned it before so I will here, I also don't own Xbox 360 either._

Chapter 39

Angela was angry. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to tear the place apart. She busted the glass tube that she was confined in and started to destroy the place. Scientific equipment was strewn about and surgical instruments were thrown around the room. She busted the computers that were in the room and then she blasted the door that was in her way. She jumped through a window, spread her wings and took to the air. Angela jolted awake, breathing heavily and sweating. She had lost track of how many times she had that dream over the years.

'_**Pleasant dreams again.'**_

'Shut it.'

Angela swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her head in her hands. She didn't hear the metal plated boots enter the room.

"A nightmare again?" Vincent asked.

Angela nodded, not lifting her head from her hands. "I literally destroyed that place."

"Hm?"

"When I woke up. I don't know why, but when I woke up I just totaled the place I was in. The science equipment, the surgical utensils, the computers, all of it. I destroyed it."

Vincent walked over to the bed, sat down and drew her close to him. "You may not have been in full control either. It was not entirely your fault."

"I could have killed him. Cronin was coming in to check on me, he said so in his last letter to me. He could have come in at the wrong time. I could have killed him."

Vincent was silent for a moment. "I think he wouldn't have blamed you. You didn't have full control over Brutality then like you do now."

Angela stood up and walked away from the bed, but didn't leave the room. "He still would have died by my hand Vincent. Regardless of what I had in me then. It still would have been my fault. I've killed countless people because of Brutality, and I never want to do that again, but it still happens."

Vincent hugged her from behind. "You will never have full control and people may die because of that. Even though I have the protomateria to control Chaos, I still never have full control over him. Casualties will happen, and we can't stop it. It won't do you any good to worry over it. Go ahead and get dressed. Tifa has breakfast ready downstairs."

Angela nodded and Vincent left the room to give her some privacy.

"I don't know how you can wear all of that and not be hot. I'm in shorts and a t-shirt and I'm about to die." Kyra said to Angela as they walked down a street of Costa Del Sol.

"I'm very tolerant of heat." Angela replied.

They had been at Costa Del Sol for a few days now, staying at the Villa that Cloud owned there. They were returning from shopping for paper lanterns for the party they were going to have down at the beach that night. Cloud had reserved a part of it for the graduation party they were throwing for Kyra.

"You were going to dress up for this thing right?" Kyra asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Angela replied, leveling a glare at her.

"We'll see." Kyra said with a playful smirk.

"Don't even think about it."

"Did you find the lanterns?" Tifa asked as the two entered the kitchen.

"This is all that we could find." Kyra said as she placed her plastic bag onto the counter and started to pull out its contents.

"These are perfect." Tifa said taking the lanterns and leaving the kitchen to go outside. She passed Vincent as he came in.

"Hey Vincent don't you think-"

Her voice died away as Angela headed upstairs to the bedroom that she shared with Vincent at the place. She was looking out her window towards the ocean when she turned to see Vincent enter.

"Kyra insisted on me talking to you about…dressing up." Vincent said as he approached her. He was obviously uncomfortable about the conversation.

"I just don't want to." Angela said as she leaned agains the wall next to the window and crossed her arms.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

Angela glanced at him and peeled off one of her gloves. "Even though most of the scars have faded, I still don't feel confident about wearing a dress in front of them."

Vincent ran a finger down her arm while he gazed at it. "Aerith's gift to you."

"Huh?" Angela looked at him confused.

"Aerith gave her life to save the planet. You stopped August, Trent and Trisha from destroying it. If they had succeeded, Aerith's sacrifice would have been in vain. She's saying thank you for not letting them ruin her sacrifice." Vincent explained.

Angela looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Come on Angela, be reasonable." Tifa said.

"I am being reasonable."

"No you're not."

"I don't want to Tifa. I'm not comfortable doing this."

"If you won't do this for yourself or Kyra, then at least do it for Vincent. I'm sure he would want to see you dress up."

"I said no!"

"And I said yes!" Tifa said as she slammed the two boxes onto the bed.

Tifa turned and headed towards the door. She stopped and looked back at Angela. "Don't make me come back up here and put those on you, because I will and I'll have help."

Angela grimaced as the door slammed after she watched Tifa leave the room. She looked back at the two boxes sitting on the bed as if they were evil. She sighed as she finally opened the bigger box. She pulled out the dress and looked at it. It was long, almost to her feet and light blue with spaghetti straps. She looked in the box to see that there were also satin gloves that would go past her elbows and a lace like wrap of the same color of the dress. She opened the small box to reveal white, and to her horror, high heeled shoes.

"I oughta kill Tifa for making me wear such a nice dress to the beach...and heels!"

Regardless, she put on the dress and saw that it fit her quite nicely. She went into the bathroom and put on some make up with a skill that nobody, not even Kyra, knew she had. She also borrowed Tifa's curling iron to give her hair some wave to it, but not a curl. She returned to the bedroom, put on the gloves and looked at herself in the full length mirror, satisfied with her work. She put on the wrap and looked at the shoes, still in their box, and sighed. She stood there looking at them for five minutes before she made a move to get them and put them on. She then made her way down the stairs to find that nobody was there.

'They all must be at the beach already.' she thought as she walked out and started to make her way towards the beach. The twilight was just starting to come as she made her way down, trying not to fall.

'If I trip in these-'

'_**It would be hilarious.'**_

'If I could, I would slap you.'

'_**I'll only hit you back and harder.'**_

Angela scowled as she made her way to where the party was supposed to be. It was in a more secluded spot on the beach, so as not to be disturbed by anybody else who might also be at the beach that night. She stopped a ways away, studying what everybody else had on.

'Oh, so the guys, kids and Yuffie get to dress casually, but Tifa, Kyra and I have to dress up? That's bull shit. Shera dressing more comfortably I can understand, but still.'

'_**Typical.'**_

She was about to go in and join the party, but stopped when the conversation turned to her.

"I am so throwing her into the ocean when she gets here." Reno said as he poured himself another drink.

"You will not! That dress is too nice to ruin like that. She had better hurry up though or I'm going to go check on her." Tifa said.

"I don't know why you would make her wear a dress though. Just the thought of her wearing one makes me want to laugh." Reno said, and got slapped upside the head by Kyra.

"Reno!" she said.

'Fuck this. If he's going to be that kind of a drunk I don't want to be here. I'm not going to tolerate that kind of bull shit from him.' Angela thought as she turned and left the beach, leaving the wrap behind in the sand.

Vincent was standing a ways from the group looking at the ocean, but turned when he heard his wife's name get mentioned. He saw Angela standing a ways away, but she didn't see him look at her. He saw the hurt in her eyes at Reno's comment and take off, leaving the wrap behind. When he felt he had enough control over his anger at Reno, he too made his way towards the exit of the party.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked as Vincent passed them.

"To comfort my wife." Vincent answered.

"You think she's crying for having to wear a dress?" Reno asked smirking.

"You're already pushing it with the first comment you made." Vincent said as he picked up the wrap. He gently shook it to get any trace of sand off of it.

"Oh, come on. I think she can take a joke." Reno said.

"I know she would if it wasn't cruel." Vincent said, leveling a glare at him before leaving.

Vincent finally found her outside of town, on a high hill overlooking the ocean. She was watching the moon's reflection play on the water. She gasped and turned around when she felt the wrap get put around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful Angela." Vincent said once she turned to face him.

"Thank you Vincent." Angela said before turning her head away to hide the blush that was starting. Vincent put his hand to her face, making her face him again.

"I really mean it Angela." Vincent said.

Before she could respond, Vincent lowered his lips to hers in a tender kiss and then wrapped her in a hug.

"Do you want to go back to the beach?" Vincent asked.

"No. I really don't want to deal with a drunken Reno right now." Angela said with acid in her voice.

"Then you want to go back to the Villa?"

Angela shook her head. "Can't we just grab our stuff and rent a hotel room for the night. I don't want to face Reno in the morning. I just want to go home tomorrow morning."

Vincent nodded and led her back to the Villa. They grabbed their stuff and headed to a hotel to rent a room for the night. They would leave for the manor in the morning.

_A/N: I know that Reno likes to drink, but I don't think he would be that big of an ass though. Sorry Reno fans, please don't throw chocobo eggs at me! Anyway, if you haven't guessed yet, the lemon chapter is coming up next. A prewarning before the next chapter, and there will be another warning at the beginning of the chapter, in case you forget. I have some things to do before that, so until then peace! R&R!_


	41. Chapter 40 lemon

_**This is a lemon chapter! Either turn back now or skip ahead! **__This is my second attempt at a lemon. I think this one will be a bit more graphic, but we'll see how it goes. If you read this chapter and didn't like it, don't blame me. It's your fault for reading it, not mine. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters, just borrowing them._

Chapter 40

Angela was glad when they finally got into the hotel room away from the prying eyes of the desk manager. He was surprised that they weren't down at the beach enjoying the nice weather before the fall came into full swing. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her gloves once they got into the room. She then went into the bathroom to change and get the makeup off. Vincent took off his cloak and laid it on the back of a chair that was in the room. He then sat down on the bed pulled off his boots and waited for Angela to finish up.

'Could that guy have been any creepier?' Angela thought to herself as she washed the makeup from her face.

'_**Can you blame him? Look at how dressed up you were. I'm surprised Vincent didn't orgasim at the sight of you.'**_

Angela sighed as she studied her face in the mirror, making sure all the makeup was off before drying her face.

'_**What are you going to do about the dress?'**_

'I'll give it back to Tifa the next time I see her.'

Angela emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas. Vincent watched her as she carefully folded the dress and packed it away.

"Are you planning on giving the dress back?" he asked.

"I'll give it back to Tifa the next time I see her."

'**Maybe Tifa will let her keep it. She did look quite sexy in it, and I'm sure you would want to see her in it again too.'**

Vincent couldn't ignore the fact the demon had made. He did think that she looked beautiful in that dress and he had gotten quite aroused from seeing her in it. He was silently grateful that Angela had made the suggestion to stay in a hotel room that night. He shifted a little on the bed he was sitting on. Angela looked at him when he moved, seemingly trying to get more comfortable.

'Brutality, leave me alone with him.'

'_**You didn't say the magic word.'**_

'Leave me the hell alone with him!'

'_**Okay, okay. Jeeze. You just better have some fun if I'm going to be bored for a while.'**_

'Better count on it being longer than a while.'

She approached Vincent and kissed him. "You still upset about what Reno said earlier?" he asked.

Angela sighed. "A little."

"Don't let him bother you to much, alright?" Vincent said putting his hands on her hips.

'**I think I can take a hint from here. Later!'**

Vincent kissed her again, and noticed that she was leaning over enough that he could see down her shirt. Angela noticed this and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Pervert." she said smiling as she climbed astride his lap.

She stopped at his hips and put her hands on his shoulders to keep him from sitting up. She leaned down and started to kiss him, quickly engaging his tongue with her own. She lowered herself a little more onto him and noticed that he was starting to erect. She started to thrust herself on him as she continued to kiss him, causing him to become even harder. He started to moan as she continued.

"Liking this, aren't you?" Angela asked, breaking the kiss.

"Perhaps to much." he groaned, flipping them so he was on top.

He continued to kiss her as he let his hand snake up her shirt and start to fondle her breast. Angela gasped and Vincent took that opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth and start to explore. She started to moan as he started to roll her erected nipple in between his fingers. Angela started to undo the buckles on his shirt, eager to get it off. Vincent backed off enough to slip his shirt off along with his glove.

As he did this Angela pulled her shirt up over her head and let it drop to the floor, joining Vincent's. As Vincent lowered himself back to her, she flipped them so she was back on top. She started to kiss him again and then she let her lips trail down his jaw line and down his neck. Vincent moaned when she hit his soft spot. She paused for a minute to suck on it. She then continued to trail kisses down to his shoulder and to his chest. She let her hands run up and down his chest and abs as she returned to the soft spot on his neck.

Vincent reached up and started to fondle her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers. She moaned as he did this. He then pulled her closer to him and he rolled back on top of her. He took a moment to pull her pants off, along with her panties before leaning down and kissing her again. He let his hand trail down her inner thigh and find its way to her bundle of nerves. Angela moaned into his mouth as he stroked her love button with his finger. He then let his finger trail down farther, finding her opening.

"Vincent." she groaned when he inserted his finger into her. She gasped and then moaned as he entered a second finger into her and started moving them in and out. Her moans became louder as he moved his hand faster. She cried out as she climaxed. He put his fingers in his mouth and licked off her love juices.

"Your more sweeter than I expected." he said lowering his lips to hers.

"I need you Vincent." She moaned as she went to work on his belt. He ended up assisting her in getting his pants off. Once they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, she obediently opened her legs for him.

"Oh, Vincent." she moaned as he slid inside of her. Nothing but moans filled the room as he began to thrust himself into her. He established a slower pace, not sure how fast Angela wanted him to go.

"Harder Vincent, please." Angela moaned. Vincent obliged and started grunting as he did.

Vincent also sped up as he pounded into her, causing the headboard to repeatedly hit the wall. She dug her nails into his back as he thrusted himself into her harder and faster. She moaned louder as she felt her climax emerging and started bucking her hips meeting him. They both cried out each other's names as they climaxed. Angela gasped as she felt a small explosion in her as Vincent spilled his seed. Vincent panted as he started to roll off of her, but Angela rolled with him.

"I need a breather Angela." Vincent panted.

"I know. That's why I'm taking over." she replied.

She lifted herself, almost unsheathing him from her, but brought herself back down before that could happen. She continued this until Vincent grabbed her hips and helped show her how he wanted her to ride him. She established a rhythm shortly after and moans filled the room again. Angela started moving faster as she felt her climax approaching again. This caused Vincent to start to climax and started thrusting his hips, making her climax approach faster. She felt him release his seed and twitch before he released his seed into her again. Vincent sat up, grabbing her around the waist as he did and kissed her.

"You want to try another position?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?" she moaned as he gently pushed her off him, unsheathing himself from her.

"Grab that headboard and hold on." he said.

She did as she was told and she gasped then moaned as Vincent grabbed her hips and slid into her again. She realized he was able to thrust himself a little deeper into her than before as he began. Vincent went at a faster pace this time. He started to go faster when she started moving herself back meeting him.

"Vincent!" she cried out as she climaxed. Vincent rode out her orgasim not quite done yet, but knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up much longer in this position. He pulled out and gently threw and flipped her back onto the bed and he climbed back onto her. He re-entered her and continued the pace he was using. He tilted her hips a little in order for him to thrust a little deeper.

"Yes, Vincent! Right there!" she cried out suddenly, catching him off guard a little.

"Here?"

"Yes!" she answered.

Vincent continued to thrust himself at a fast pace, continuely hitting her spot. Her moans became louder as she started to climax again. Vincent moaned as he also felt himself reaching the brink of a climax and sped up, causing Angela's hips to buck. They both cried out again as they soared over the edge, Vincent again spilling his seed into her. Angela felt his strength leave him and didn't protest when he pulled out and collapse next to her. She was just able to muster enough strength to move closer to him and put her arms around him. Vincent did the same to her, bringing her closer to him.

"That was amazing Vincent." Angela said as their breathing became regular again.

He put his finger under her chin, causing her to look up at him. He leaned down, and she met him half way as he pressed his lips to hers. She then helped him pull the covers onto them.

"I love you Angela."

"I love you too Vincent."

She snuggled closer to him as she drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: I think this one went a little better than the last one. I guess you have to go a little easier the first time with a virgin, then you can be a little rougher the second time, huh. Again, don't flame me if you read this and didn't like it, because it's not my fault. You were given the proper warning in the beginning. If you want, R&R!_


	42. Chapter 41

_Here is the next chapter. For those of you who skipped the last chapter due to the lemon don't worry, you didn't miss anything for the storyline. Just the characters enjoying some nice, well you get the idea, lol. If you want details, then go back and read that chapter but you don't have to. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 41

Angela blinked at the sunlight streaming in through the window. She groaned and snuggled closer to Vincent, trying to use him to block the beams.

"Good morning." he said.

"There is nothing good about mornings, except waking up next to you. That is the only thing good about them."

'**You must have really made her happy last night for her to be in this good a mood.'**

"We'll get something to eat here, and then we'll go home." Vincent said.

"What form of transportation are we using?"

"I got woken up by Reeve earlier. He was in the area looking for clues to August's wearabouts and is going to give us a ride." Vincent answered.

"I was wondering where he was at lastnight when I didn't see him on the beach." Angela said with a yawn.

"Did you want to shower first?"

"You go ahead. You did most of the work last night. I'm going to try to catch a few more winks." Angela said.

"Alright." Vincent chuckled. He then got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Angela fell back to sleep as she heard the shower turn on. She woke up to someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes to see Vincent sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go take your shower love, and I'll have breakfast brought up."

Angela nodded as she got out of bed. She grabbed one of her bags and headed to the bathroom. She was grateful for the hot water that ran over her. She was enjoying her shower until she was interrupted.

'_**So, how did it go last night?'**_

'You really know how to ruin a good mood.'

'_**I try. Anyway, about my question.'**_

'It was awesome. Now leave me alone.'

'_**How big is he?'**_

'Why does it matter to you?'

'_**Oh, you know me. I like huge things.'**_

Angela began to scowl as she wrapped up her shower. 'I can't enjoy the good things anymore without you poking your nose into it.'

'_**Come on Angela. I'm sure you can do better than that if you want to hurt me.'**_

Angela growled as she ran a comb through her hair after she dried it.

'_**Jeeze, doesn't that hurt?'**_

'If the pain helps me to forget you, then it's worth it.'

Angela finished up in the bathroom and walked out to see that the breakfast that Vincent ordered had been brought.

'_**Now, back to the question I asked earlier.'**_

Angela dropped the bag next to the others and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

'You always dig into my head whenever you really want to know something. Why is it so different now?'

'_**I don't need to know what you do with your mate. Besides I don't want you to see what I've done with mine.'**_

Angela rolled her eyes, but decided to ignore her. Vincent then approached her.

"Angela, I forgot. I got the rings before we left Edge. I meant to give you yours, but we got a little preoccupied last night." Vincent said.

"Did they fuse my engagement ring to the wedding ring?"

"Yes." Vincent answered as he got out the rings. He took Angela's left hand and put the rings on her ring finger. Angela did the same with Vincent and his ring.

"Vincent, I also have something for you that I meant to give you last night." Angela said as she got something out of one of her bags. She pulled out a black box and gave it to Vincent. "My wedding gift to you." He opened it to reveal a dragon pendant on a necklace. It was silver except for the wings. One was green while the other was red.

"I get the wings, but not the dragon." he said.

"The first fight we had side by side, against Bahamut Zero." Angela replied.

"Thank you Angela."

Not to long after they finished breakfast, Reeve arrived at the hotel with the Shadow Fox. They were about done putting the rest of the bags into it when they were found by Kyra and Tifa.

"There you are! Where do you think your going? We just got here." Kyra said as she approached them with Tifa.

"Home." Vincent answered.

"Oh, come on Angela, you can't leave yet. We haven't spent any time out at the beach." Kyra whined.

"I don't want to show up in a swimsuit and offend somebody." Angela replied.

"You still sore about what Reno said last night? He didn't mean it Angela, he was drunk." Kyra said.

"Then he should have kept it to himself." Angela replied as she opened one of her bags and pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to Kyra. "We were going to give it to you last night. It's your graduation gift from Vincent and me."

Kyra opened it to reveal the silver bracelet that Angela and Vincent had bought together.

"I thought that it would go nicely with your necklace." Angela said as Kyra gazed at it.

"Thank you guys." Kyra said giving them each a hug. "Just don't become strangers alright?"

"We won't Kyra, we promise." Vincent said.

Angela held out two boxes to Tifa. "The dress and shoes Tifa."

"No Angela, you keep them. I want you to. Think of it as a belated wedding gift to you." Tifa said.

"Okay, fine." Angela sighed as she packed the boxes away.

"Don't stay away for long periods of time, and I'll write to you during my training." Kyra said.

"I'll make sure they visit." Reeve said as they climbed into the Shadow Fox.

"You really don't like people giving you gifts, do you?" Reeve asked as they rode towards Nibelheim.

"When it's not necessary." Angela answered. "Did you find anything about August?"

"Not yet, but we'll keep digging. I'm sure we'll find him." Reeve answered.

Angela sighed and nodded. August had done a disappearing act again and hasn't been seen since Trisha had been killed. It was a couple of hours when they finally reached the manor in Nibelheim. Angela helped unload the Shadow Fox, but Vincent didn't let her take any of the bags inside. Whenever she got to the door Vincent appeared and took the bags that she had.

"We'll see you later Reeve, and thanks for the ride." Angela said when they finished unloading their things.

"Not a problem Angela. I'll have Cid drop off your motorcycle when he finds the time. I'll keep you updated on any developments on August." Reeve replied.

"Alright." Vincent said.

Reeve nodded to them before closing the door to the Shadow Fox before it took off. They watched it drive away before turning to the manor. Before Angela could get to the door Vincent picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

"You didn't have to do that." Angela said as Vincent kicked the door closed.

"Don't you know it's tradition for the groom to carry the bride over the thresh hold?" Vincent asked before kissing her.

"Well, yes but-"

She didn't get to finish, because Vincent captured her lips with his again as he carried her upstairs.

_A/N: A little on the short side I know. I feel I have to explain myself a little. I had these two chapters written Thursday night, but Fanfiction decided to update so I couldn't post them then. The internet was out for me for Friday and Saturday, so I couldn't post them then either. I had to work today, so I couldn't post them until now, after I had relaxed a bit. I think I will explain the dragon pendant's wings too while I'm at it. It symbolizes the color of their eyes if you didn't get that. If you did, a big hooray for you! I didn't know if people would get that or not. Anyway, R&R if you want._


	43. Chapter 42

_Since you people were so patient, I decided to give you another chapter before I turned in for the night. I will try to get another chapter up again tomorrow after my class, but I can't make any promises. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 42

Vincent was standing outside the door waiting for Angela to come out.

"Again?" Vincent asked when she finally emerged.

"What, I can't pee without you standing outside?" Angela asked.

"You were sick again, weren't you?"

"No." Angela said.

"You can be a horrible liar Angela."

"Alright, I threw up a little bit. It wasn't as bad as it had been. I think it's finally passing." Angela replied.

"If you don't get better soon you're going to the doctor."

Angela didn't get a chance to give a reply along with her glare when there was a knock on the door. Vincent left to answer it and Angela followed him. It was Reeve.

"Come on in Reeve." Vincent said.

"I actually came to pick you guys up. I just got a call from one of the WRO members. He spotted August in Kalm. Cid is just outside of town with the airship." Reeve said.

Vincent and Angela nodded and went back inside to get their weapons. They returned to the front and followed Reeve to the airship and took off for Kalm.

Angela was starting to feel sick again when they took off and she excused herself from the helm room. She made it to one of the bathrooms in time to empty some more of the contents of her stomach. She had never been airsick before and she started to wonder what was really going on with her.

"We'll split up here and look for him. If he's here, we'll find him." Cid said before taking off in one direction.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Vincent asked Angela.

"Yes Vincent, I'll be fine. Let's find him and get this over with." Angela answered.

Vincent nodded and went one direction and Angela went another. After about another hour she was about to phone in when she heard him.

"Long time no see, my dear sister."

Angela narrowed her eyes at the man emerging from the shadows of an alleyway. "Give it up. The ultramateria has been destroyed." she said as she aimed one of her revolvers at him.

"I know that, but I'm not interested in that anymore. What I am interested in is the new life that you carry within you." August said pointing at her torso.

Angela glanced down at herself and quickly looked back at him confused. "What?"

"You don't know do you? No worries, you'll know soon enough." August said before backflipping back down the alleyway, and running off to the right at the other end. Angela ran after him, but he was gone when she emerged from the other side. She looked to the left and to the rooftops, but she didn't see him. She then began to think about what he had said.

'I couldn't be, could I?'

She then heard footsteps approaching her and she quickly turned around aiming her gun. She quickly lowered it when she saw it was only Cid, Vincent and Reeve.

"Don't sneek up on me like that." she said.

"Sorry. Any luck?" Cid asked.

"He got away from me." she answered.

"Why does he always come after you and never one of us?"

"I don't know Cid." Angela answered.

"Vincent told me that you haven't been feeling well lately Angela, so we'll get your motorcycle off the airship and you head back to Seventh Heaven so you can rest. Vincent will meet you there later." Reeve said.

"Alright. I've been wanting to see Tifa anyway." Angela replied.

Angela soon got to Seventh Heaven and entered. She was quickly greeted by the kids.

"Long time no see Angela." Tifa said also giving her a hug.

"Same to you Tifa." Angela said.

"Are you alright Angela? You seem a little flushed." Tifa said, then glanced at the plastic bag in her hand.

"I've been a little sick lately Tifa, but I'm feeling better than I have been in a while. I just want to crash for a while then we'll talk alright?"

"What's with the bag?" Tifa asked.

"I just had to get a few things before I came here. I just want to rest right now." Angela answered.

Tifa nodded as Angela passed her and headed towards the door to the basement. She walked straight through to the bathroom in the bedroom. She dumped the contents of the bag onto the counter. It was three pregnancy tests. One took fifteen minutes to process the test, one changed colors and one instantly told you with a plus or minus. There was also a bottle of water. Angela took the fifteen minute test first and stared to drink from her bottle of water as she waited for he results to process. That test told her it was positive. She drank more water and let it process through her body. She took the color changing one next and it took her five minutes to figure out what the colors meant.

'_**Pink for positive and blue for negative. How hard is that to understand? Besides, I could just give you the answer now.'**_

Angela ignored Brutality and she drank more water from the bottle, finishing it. She looked at the color on the test closely and saw that it was pink. She groaned as she threw that test into the garbage along with the first one. She didn't have to wait long before she was ready to take the last test. She was still urinating when she held up the test to see what the result was. A positive sign appeared instantly. She threw that into the garbage and she held her head in her hands.

'Shit.'

'_**Ain't that the truth.'**_

'They could be false positives. This can't be possible for me.'

'_**Wishful thinking girl.'**_

Angela left the bathroom, laid down on the couch and fell asleep. She was woken later up by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Angela said with a yawn.

"How are you feeling?" Reeve asked on the other end.

"Better, thanks."

"Is it possible that you could come to the WRO? There is someone here who wants to see you." Reeve said.

"I'm on my way." Angela said and then hung up.

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked as Angela went for the door.

"Reeve called me and said that someone wants to see me at the WRO. I'll come back later Tifa."

"See you later then Angela."

'This can't be possible for me. I can't be pregnant.' Angela thought as she rode to the WRO.

'_**Get Reeve to help you out at the WRO. I think you will be surprised.'**_

Once Angela arrived she asked to see Reeve, and was directed to the room that the person was in who wanted to see her. She took out her sword as she came to the door and it collided with Reno's rod as she entered the room. She sighed and shook her head as Reno backed off a little. He then lunged at her, but she stepped out of the way, causing him to stumble into the hallway.

"Shit!" he said as he tried to get back into the room, but Angela pushed a button, causing it to shut on him. She then pushed another button locking him out.

"Not again. Come on Angela, open the door!" Reno said pounding on the other side.

Rude then entered the room from a side door. He stopped and looked at her.

"Don't even think about it." Angela said aiming one of her revolvers at him.

"Rude stand down. We're not here to fight anyway." said a male voice. A man in a wheel chair entered the room with two other Turks, Tseng and Elena on either side of him.

"I see that Reno and Rude weren't exaggerating about your skills." said the man in the wheel chair.

"Rufus Shinra. Decided to be smart and keep your Turks by your side, huh." Angela said.

The man looked up at her a little stunned by her statement. Angela decided not to wait on him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We wanted to ask you for your help." Rufus said.

"I'm not interested in what you have to offer." Angela said.

"I know that I owe you a lot. It seems that you showed Reno that you are a victim of Shinra's experiments, like many others. I can only apologize for that. I want your skills as a Turk, since it seems that you were one."

"I told you, I'm not interested." Angela said.

"But it also seems that we had trouble with the same man. We are currently helping the WRO in investigating what he wants, since the ultramateria has been destroyed. Yes, I was told about it and that it has been destroyed. I want you to help us save the world from this man." Rufus said.

"I'm apart of AVALANCHE, not the WRO. Your investigation has nothing to do with me." Angela said.

"We're going to be family soon. Does that count?" Reno asked from the other side of the door. Angela kicked it out of frustration, leaving a small dent in it.

"Ignore him. Look Angela, we could use your skills if you accept our offer. You were a Turk once, right?" Rufus said.

"No. I never finished my training. I went missing before I could become one." Angela said. She turned, hit the button to open the door and left.

She walked down the hallway, not getting far when she ran into Vincent. "We need to talk." She said grabbing his hand and leading him into an empty conference room. They saw Tifa was in there talking to Cloud.

"No, you don't understand Cloud. I found these in the basement bathroom." Tifa said holding the used pregnancy tests. They both looked at the couple as they entered the room.

"When did you get here Tifa?" Angela asked.

"A couple of minutes ago. Cid came and picked me up." Tifa said.

"We'll go somewhere else." Vincent said.

"No. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Angela said.

"These are-" Tifa started but was cut off.

"Can I please talk to my husband first? I would appreciate it if you two didn't say anything until we know for sure." Angela said.

Tifa and Cloud nodded and Tifa left the tests on the table before leaving the room. Vincent looked at them, then turned to Angela.

"What are these?"

"They're pregnancy tests Vincent. I think they may be false positives." Angela said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I thought you said this wasn't possible for you?" Vincent asked.

"I said I didn't **think** it was possible for me." Angela corrected.

"What made you get these?" Vincent asked.

"Something that August said. He said that he wasn't interested in the ultramateria anymore, but he was 'interested in the new life I carried within me.' I was curious, so I got them." Angela explained. Just then Reeve walked in.

"Rejected the offer, huh?" he asked looking at Angela.

"That's not important right now. Reeve, we need to see if these are false or not." Vincent said holding up the tests.

"Are those what I think they are?" Reeve asked, looking at them.

"They could be false." Angela said.

"Come with me to the infirmary and we'll find out." Reeve said leaving the room with Vincent and Angela following. He took them into the back of the infirmary, where there was a doctor typing on a computer. "Dr. Kayne, can we have a word?"

The said doctor looked up from his computer. "Sure Commissioner. What is it?"

"We need to see if three pregnancy tests were positive or not. In privacy would be preferred." Reeve said.

"Sure, this way." Dr. Kayne said, leading Vincent and Angela to a side door. Reeve said that he would wait outside and give them some privacy.

"No needles if possible." Angela said, shuddering at the thought.

"Well, we can try to see if you're pregnant. Go over to that table and lay back." He said as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

Angela went to the table and laid back on it. Dr. Kayne went over to them and sat down next to her.

"Relax and lift up your shirt." he said with a friendly smile as he turned on a monitor and reached for a bottle. "This liquid is going to be a little cold."

He squeezed the said substance onto her stomach, took a device and started to move it around on her stomach.

"Let's see. I'm not seeing anythi-, wait a minute." He smiled and turned the monitor towards Vincent and Angela. "See that?" he asked pointing to something small.

"Yeah." Angela said cautiously.

"That's your baby. Congratulations. I'll get that sonogram printed off for you and I'll be right back." He said as he handed Angela some tissues then left.

Angela wiped the substance off and sat up stunned. "I didn't think it was possible for me."

Vincent didn't get a chance to respond. The doctor came back with some bottles and the sonogram.

"How far along is she?" Vincent asked.

"Judging by how small the baby is now, I would say at least seven weeks. In a few weeks come back, and if I'm able to hear the heartbeat, then I'll be right on my assumption. Now these are vitamins, calcium and iron for you to take everyday. The better you take care of yourself, the healthier you and the baby will be. Any questions?" Kayne said.

"Not right now." Angela said.

"Feel free to call me if you have any questions. Even if it's in the middle of the night. Congratulations to you both." he said, handing them a card with his number and then left the room.

"At least seven weeks." Vincent mused aloud.

"Costa Del Sol or shortly after is when it happened." Angela said.

Angela sighed, causing Vincent to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about the baby. All the experiments that had been done to us. What is this baby going to be like? August is interested in him or her for a reason." Angela said.

Vincent put his arms around her. "We'll worry about that when we get there. All we can do right now is wait."

"I guess your right." Angela sighed.

"Well?" Reeve asked when they emereged from the room. Tifa and Cloud were also waiting with him, but nobody else.

"We're expecting." Vincent said.

"Congratulations." Tifa said, giving Angela a hug.

"I don't want anybody else to know yet. The less people who know, the better it is for the baby." Angela said.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anybody else until you're ready." Reeve said. Cloud and Tifa nodded in agreement.

_A/N: I hope you are surprised. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was really fun to write. I will try to update again tomorrow so I won't leave you guys hanging for long, but I can't make any promises. R&R!_


	44. Chapter 43

_I didn't have a lot to do after my class, so I'm back with another chapter before my night class. If this chapter goes well, meaning it didn't take long to write, I'll try to get another chapter up as well so you're not left hanging for very long. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 43

"Hey!"

Angela was walking down the WRO hallway and stopped when she heard the voice call out to her. She turned around to see Kyra approaching her. She was wearing her Turks uniform.

"Nice uniform." Angela said before turning and walking away.

"Hey! Could you have been any ruder to my boss?" Kyra asked as she fell in step next to Angela.

"I'll be sure to send him a card with an apology." Angela answered.

"I'm serious Angela. It was a nice offer he gave you."

"I don't need anymore affiliation with Shinra than I have to. Besides, I'm apart of AVALANCHE, not the WRO. Their investigation doesn't interest me in the slightest." Angela replied.

"That doesn't make sense. You're working with the WRO in this investigation. Why won't you help Shinra?" Kyra asked.

Angela stopped and looked at Kyra. "My life was ruined by Shinra because they wouldn't investigate the death of my father. I was experimented on by one of their employees. My life has been ruined enough and I don't need to give them another chance to ruin it further."

Kyra sighed as she watched Angela continue down the hallway. She turned on her heel and headed back to where her new boss was waiting for her. Angela was heading to the garage where she had parked her motorcycle when she came. She knew that she wouldn't be able to ride it for quite a few months, but she needed someone to take care of it for her until she had the baby. She walked in there to see one of the WRO members admiring her motorcycle.

"It's nice to see that someone likes my motorcycle." Angela said as she approached him.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was just admiring the motorcycle." he said standing up.

"That's quite alright. What's your name?" Angela asked.

"Micheal Newton." he answered.

"Do you ride Micheal?"

"I do, but I'm in the process of rebuilding mine." Micheal answered.

"If you promise to take care of her, will you take her out once in a while and make sure she keeps running for me? I can't ride for several months and I need someone to look after her." Angela said.

"For real?" he asked.

Angela nodded, showing him the key.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." Micheal said reaching for it.

"Did you find a mechanic?" Vincent asked as they rode in the Shadow Fox back to Seventh Heaven.

"No, someone better. He's a motorcycle enthusiast. He'll be taking care of Silver Bullet for the next…seven months and a week. All he knows is that I won't be riding for several months and he agreed to take care of her for me." Angela answered.

"Micheal Newton by chance?" Reeve asked.

"Mm-hm." Angela nodded.

"Yeah, he's a motorcycle enthusiast alright. He's been wanting to ride for some time now, but he's still working on his motorcycle. You found the right person to take care of it." Reeve replied.

Angela sighed as she leaned against Vincent when he put his arm around her. They remained like that for the rest of the ride.

"Do you feel any different?" Vincent asked that night as they lay in bed.

"No. I don't feel pregnant at all. I really don't think I look different either." Angela answered.

Vincent moved his right hand from its resting place on her hip to her lower abdomen and started gently stroking it with his fingers.

"Now that we know and I'm paying attention, it does feel like you have a little bit of a belly." Vincent said.

"Thanks Vincent." Angela sighed.

"You're still beautiful Angela, and you'll continue to be beautiful throughout this pregnancy." Vincent said as he nuzzled her neck. Angela sighed as she put her hand on top of his. She fell asleep shortly after.

First it was quiet darkness, and then she heard it. It was a baby crying, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. She tried to move, but couldn't get anywhere in the darkenss. Angela woke up with a start, and was sweating a little.

'_**Jeeze, you haven't had the baby yet and you're already waking up to crying.'**_

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, still lying next to her.

"Yeah, just a dream." she answered.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It was dark, and I heard a baby crying. That's it. I don't know what it means though." Angela answered.

"It's still early Angela. Go back to sleep. You're going to need your rest tomorrow. Yuffie is going to be here in the morning." Vincent said.

Angela rolled over, put her arms around Vincent and fell asleep on his chest. She knew that he was right and would need her strength for dealing with Yuffie later. She had a restful dreamless sleep.

"How long will you two be staying here?" Yuffie asked Angela as she finished breakfast.

"A few weeks or so." Angela answered as she picked up her plate and set it in the sink.

"Is something going on?" Yuffie asked.

"Nothing more than usual. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem in a good mood or something. Did you get some last night?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie!"

"You did, didn't you?" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Oh for crying out loud." Angela said as she left the kitchen. Yuffie skipped after her.

"Angela and Vincent did it last night!" Yuffie yelled when they entered the bar.

"Yuffie, leave her alone!" Tifa said looking up from her dishes from behind the bar.

Angela sat at the bar and put her head into one of her hands. Yuffie plopped down on the stool next to her.

"So, is he as much of a gentleman in bed as he is to the world?"

"Yuffie!" Tifa said. Angela leveled a glare at her.

"Well?" Yuffie asked, completely ignoring Tifa and Angela's glare. Angela didn't get a chance to respond. The door to the bar opened and Reeve stepped in.

"Angela, you're needed at the WRO." he said.

Angela nodded as she got up from the stool and walked to the door. She grabbed her coat from the coat rack as she left.

"What's going on?" Angela asked as they walked to the Shadow Fox.

"Dr. Kayne wants to see you." Reeve said as they climbed in.

Angela was lead to the doctor's office when they arrived. She saw that Vincent was already there when she entered.

"Angela, please have a seat on the table please." Dr. Kayne said when she walked in.

"What's going on?" Angela asked.

"I have been told what had happened to you both in your past. Due to the experiments that had been done to you, I want to draw some blood and run some tests. I already drew blood from Vincent, I just need yours." Dr. Kayne explained.

"With…a…needle?" Angela asked.

"Mm-hm. Just a small prick and a small vile. It will be done before you know it." Dr. Kayne said.

Angela made a bee line for the door, but she didn't get far. Vincent had grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from leaving.

"Angela, you need to do this. Take off the coat." Vincent said.

"I don't want to do this!" Angela hollered.

"I know." Vincent said as he tugged at one side of Angela's coat.

Angela took that opportunity to slip out of her coat completely and run out the door. She only got just outside in the hallway when she was grabbed by Vincent again and pulled back into the room.

"Nooooo! Needles are evil!" Angela screamed as the doctor approached with the needle and vile. Angela sceamed a little as the needle entered her arm.

"Think about the baby Angela. This is for the baby." Vincent said as he held her.

"I hate you Vincent." Angela said as she looked at the guaze that was taped to her arm.

"I know." Vincent said. He knew that she didn't mean it. He really couldn't blame her for hating needles so much.

"I have to give you credit Angela. You're the only one who made it out the door." Dr. Kayne said as he re-entered the room. "It will take a few days to complete the tests. I'll be sure to give you a call when the tests are done. Do you have any questions yet?"

"What can she not do while she's pregnant?" Vincent asked.

"She can't lift anything heavy. She can't lay flat on her back. If her shoulders are elevated, then the baby will be fine. She can lie on her stomach until she is four months pregnant, but it depends on how much the baby has grown in that period of time. She can do some light exercise, such as walking or climbing stairs, but nothing heavier than that. She also needs to stay away from caffeine. A little bit of surgar and chocolate is fine, but she can't overdo that." Dr. Kayne explained.

"I could have told you that Vincent." Angela said.

"I know, but I would rather have heard it from the doctor." Vincent replied.

"Any other questions?" Dr. Kayne asked.

"Not right now." Vincent said, and Angela shook her head.

"Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions." Dr. Kayne said as they left the room.

"You still hate me?" Vincent asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Not as much." Angela answered.

"I knew you wouldn't." Vincent said as he put his arm around her.

_A/N: That was fun. I really don't have time to get another chapter up before class, but I'll get another one up tomorrow. The shot scene I got inspiration from Full Metal Alchemist (I don't own that either). I just got into that anime, and it is awesome! Anyway, if you wish R&R!_


	45. Chapter 44

_I'm back with another chapter. I don't have class today, so I'm going to go ahead and update with a couple of chapters. There is an implied lemon at the end, but not really a lemon. Don't have anything else to say, so on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 44

Angela had returned to Seventh Heaven and she wasn't there for long when she was bothered by Yuffie. Angela had made the mistake of telling her that she had seen Kyra and she wanted to hear every detail about her.

"Well, how is she? Did she get through her training yet? Did she learn how to use any other weapons besides the shuriken that I taught her to use? Did she say anything about a wedding date?"

"For the hundredth time Yuffie, I don't know. My meeting with her was very brief. She just ranted on how rude I was to her boss that is it." Angela said getting up from the bar stool she was sitting at and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you." Yuffie said.

"I need to get away from you for a while." Angela answered.

"Fine. I'll call Kyra then and ask her." Yuffie said getting out her phone.

"Please do and stop bugging me." Angela said as she went out the door.

At first, Angela was just wandering around the city of Edge aimlessly, not really sure where she wanted to go. She couldn't get a cappacino since that was coffee, and she couldn't have coffee. She thought about getting an ice cream, but it was too soon to get one before dinner. Tifa was cooking right now as she took her walk.

She didn't know how, but she soon ended up in the ruins of Midgar. She ended up at the old church. She considered turning back to Seventh Heaven, but she was drawn in for some reason. When she entered, she realized this was where she woke up after her fight with Bahumat Zero and Trent the year before. The pool of water was still there, along with the growing vines with the flowers.

'So this is where Marlene got the flowers for my bouquet. Aerith was apart of our wedding that evening. I didn't get to meet you, but I feel like I've known you.' Angela said as she gazed around in the church.

"Lovely seeing you here sister."

Angela glared at the figure leaning against one of the cylinders of the church. She didn't notice him at first because he was in the shadows.

"Still hostile to me." August said as he emerged from the shadow.

"An evil like you doesn't belong in such a sacred place." Angela said with acid in her voice.

"Do you really want to fight me and risk harming your unborn?" August asked.

"Hell will freeze over before I let you take him from me." Angela answered.

"Ah, so you do know now. Excellent. The better care you take of yourself, the healthier the baby will be for me to take care of."

Angela started going for her revolvers, but was suddenly pushed up against the wall by August. She started to try to pull away the hand that had started to constrict around her throat.

"I'm a completely different game from Trent and Trisha. I was apart from a different experiment from them. I won't die so easily." he said lifting her from the ground a little.

Angela was still struggling in his grip as she gazed into his hazel eyes. August saw the question in hers.

"I can sense about people and what's going on with their bodies. A gift that was given to me from the experiments. Trent was given the ability to block your premonitions, and Trisha was given the ability to turn into a monster. That is how I was able to know that you were pregnant."

August suddenly released her, causing her to fall to the ground. Angela immediately started coughing, trying to get air back into her lungs.

"Yes I am different. I have to leave now, but we'll meet again." August said gazing on her fallen form before leaving.

'I won't let you take him.' Angela thought as she passed out. The last thing she saw was red.

"Whoever did this had some strength to leave marks on her throat like that."

"Is she and the baby going to be alright?"

'Vincent?'

"They both are going to be fine, Vincent. She'll just need to recuperate for a while until the marks subside. She can go home, but make sure she gets plenty of rest."

Angela blinked at the bright lights in the room. She looked a bit to the right to see Vincent standing there, but couldn't see who had left the room. Vincent noticed that she was awake and quickly went to her side.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"My throat hurts a little when I swallow." Angela answered.

"That's going to happen for a while. Do you know who did this? When I found you, you were alone." Vincent said.

"August. Vincent, he's after our baby."

"What?" Vincent asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"He wants our baby, he said so himself. He won't do anything while I'm pregnant, but-"

"I won't let him. I want you to stay close to me whenever we go out, or with someone we can trust. I'm not about to let anything happen to you or the baby." Vincent said.

"How is she?" Reeve asked when Vincent finally emerged from Angela's room.

"Tired, and worried, as am I." he answered.

"Understandable, with what she had just gone through." Reeve replied.

"We know what August wants." Vincent said.

"What is he after now?" Reeve asked.

"He's after our child."

"What? Why?" Reeve asked in bewilderment.

"That remains to be explained. Hopefully the blood tests will yield some answers for us." Vincent answered.

They then heard a couple pairs of feet approaching them. They turned to see Kyra with Reno.

"Where is she? I want to see her." Kyra said as she approached them.

"She's resting right now Kyra. You'll have to see her later." Vincent said.

Kyra sighed. "What happened?"

"She got attacked, but she'll be fine." Vincent answered.

"Anything we need to know about?" Reno asked.

Reeve opened his mouth to answer, but Vincent cut him off.

"No. If something comes up that we feel may be of interest to you, we will tell you."

"Let me know when she wakes up. I want to see her." Kyra said.

"I will." Vincent replied.

Kyra sighed and looked at the door to Angela's room before turning around and leaving. Reno looked at Vincent.

"Are you sure there is nothing we need to know about?" he asked

"I'm sure." Vincent said.

Reno gave him a slight nod before turning and following Kyra.

"Are you sure that Shinra doesn't need to know about Angela being pregnant? They may be able to help protect her till she delivers." Reeve said when the two disappeared down the hallway.

"Angela's pregnancy doesn't concern them. We would like to keep it from Shinra for as long as possible. This discussion is over." Vincent said before returning to Angela's room.

Angela had decided to stay at the WRO with Vincent while they waited on the results of the blood tests. They were finished sooner than expected.

"All the blood tests showed was what I was already told." Dr. Kayne explained.

"You don't know how our baby is going to be when he or she is born?" Vincent asked.

"I honestly don't know how your baby is going to turn out. I could try to take some amniotic fluid later on in the pregnancy and run tests on that, but that may turn out just as inconclusive. We may have to wait till the baby is born before we can figure anything out." Dr. Kayne said.

"You'll have to use a needle again wouldn't you?" Angela asked.

"Yes I would. We could give you some gas that is nontoxic to the baby that would put you out for that. I learned very quickly how you are about needles and giving your past, I can't blame you for that." Dr. Kayne said.

"Wouldn't that rupture the sac though?" Vincent asked.

"Plainly speaking, yes but the needle is thin. The needle is thinner than a hair. The sac reseals itself after the needle is pulled out. There is no danger of the sac breaking." Dr. Kayne answered.

"Won't the baby get hurt?" Angela asked.

"There will be two other doctors assisting me during the procedure. One doctor will be monitoring the baby by sonogram while the other attempts to hold the baby still. I insert the needle in a place that the baby isn't at. There is a chance the baby could move during the procedure, but the chance of the baby getting hurt is rare." Dr. Kayne explained.

"But it's not unheard of." Angela replied. The doctor nodded.

"I don't like this plan." Vincent said.

"I don't either Vincent, but it's really the only choice we have right now. Unless we wait till the delivery." Angela replied.

"Speaking of which, I would like you here for that if possible. We have the equipment here for monitoring you and the baby as well as equipment for the delivery. I really don't want to take any chances with this delivery. Theres to little we know about this baby." Dr. Kayne said, expressing his concern.

Angela nodded. "I was hoping that you would deliver the baby Dr. Kayne."

"I will. You have my word on that." Dr. Kayne promised.

Angela and Vincent decided to go home instead of waiting for the time that the doctor wanted them to come back. Cid wouldn't be able to come pick them up for a couple of days, so they decided to wait at Seventh Heaven.

"Angela! I heard that you were attacked! Are you alright?" Marlene asked as she hugged Angela around the waist when she entered the bar with Vincent.

"I'm fine Marlene. There's nothing to worry about." Angela answered, hugging her back.

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

Angela looked to the bar to see Kyra sitting there with Reno and Yuffie.

"I'm fine Kyra. There's nothing to worry about." Angela said.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kyra said approaching her after Marlene let go.

Angela gestured for Kyra to sit down at one of the booths away from the bar. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to catch up and apologize for my attitude earlier." Kyra said taking a seat across from Angela.

"There's nothing to apologize for, but I stand by what I said earlier. I don't want anymore affiliation with Shinra than I have to." Angela said.

"I understand, but I don't want to become distant with you because I'm more apart of Shinra than AVALANCHE." Kyra said.

"I won't distance myself from you, unless I have to because of Shinra. You're still family Kyra, and family comes before the group or company that you're apart of. I learned that lesson the hard way." Angela explained.

"You promise?" Kyra asked.

"I promise. Now, how is your Turks training going?"

Angela was surprised at how well Kyra was taking to the Turks. She figured that once she found out how hard it really was, she would bail out. She was surprised that she didn't and she was proud of her for that. She was in the basement kitchen to finish the milk that was in there, when she saw the bananas on the counter.

"Oh, fuck." Angela said.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked, a little alarmed as he entered the kitchen.

Angela pointed to the bananas, but Vincent became confused.

"What about th-"

He didn't get to finish. Angela had thrown her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Vincent ended up breaking her cycle to get some air.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Vincent said.

"Vincent, I really need you right now." Angela said as she took off his cloak and threw it onto the back of one of the chairs at the table.

Vincent took out his phone and dialed as Angela went to work on the buckles of his shirt.

"Hello, Dr. Kayne."

"Dr. Kayne, this is Vincent. I have a quick question."

"Sure."

"What about…sex? Can Angela-"

"She's fine doing that as long as it isn't to rough. Think about it as exercise it's good for them." Dr. Kayne answered.

"Thanks." Vincent said hanging up.

Angela had found the soft spot on his neck and began sucking on it.

"Lets get into the bedroom first." Vincent said.

Angela locked the door as soon as they entered and started to kiss Vincent again. Not to long after that, Cloud came down to ask them something. He went to the bedroom door when he didn't see them, but stopped from knocking when he heard moans coming from the room. He quickly and quietly backed away from the door and left the basement.

"Well, did you ask them?" Tifa asked when he reentered the bar.

"I think it can wait till tomorrow." Cloud answered.

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"Lets just say that they need their privacy right now." Cloud replied.

"Ooohhh." Tifa said with a slight smile.

"Wait, what?" Yuffie asked. She was really confused.

_A/N: Now, I've never had a baby and I'm not pregnant. I remember learning all of that from my high school class I took my junior year. The one where you wear the belly and have the robitic baby thing. Yeah, that was a fun class. The implied lemon was a little spontaneous too. I just had to do that to Cloud, it was kind of funny to me. Please don't flame me Cloud fans, it will only happen that one time (maybe). R&R!_


	46. Chapter 45

_Here is another chapter. I decided to get one more up before I decide to goof off for the rest of the night. I will try to update again tomorrow before my night class, but I can't make any promises. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 45

"You seem chipper this morning Vincent." Tifa said with a sly smile.

Vincent stopped at her smile. "Were we that loud last night?"

"No, I went down to ask you two something and I didn't see you in the living room. I assumed that you went to bed not long ago, and well, I heard you two." Cloud said, a little embarrassed.

Yuffie then decided to make an appearance. They heard her skipping down the steps towards the bar.

"Good morning Vincent. Did you ask him yet?" Yuffie said when she entered.

"Not yet." Tifa said before she exited towards the kitchen.

"Ask me what?"

"Yuffie got the idea that-"

"We could have the Christmas get together at you and Angela's place. It would be a great time to see the finished product of the manor now that it's finished." Yuffie finished for Cloud.

Vincent sighed. "I'll have to talk to Angela first."

"Come on. It'll be the best place. You and Angela have that huge place to yourselves. It would be the perfect place and we won't have to be packed in here like sardines." Yuffie said.

"Let me talk to Angela first. It would be our first Christmas together and I want to see what she thinks about the idea before any decisions are made." Vincent replied.

"Fine." Yuffie huffed before leaving to the kitchen.

"Is Angela still asleep?" Cloud asked when Yuffie left.

Vincent nodded as he took a seat next to Cloud. "Somehow I can't believe I'm awake this early."

"Did a lot of work last night huh?" Cloud said with a chuckle.

"I don't want her overdoing it. She doesn't need to strain herself for pleasure." Vincent said.

"Understandable." Cloud replied.

Marlene and Denzel then entered the bar being woken up to the smell of sausage and pancakes.

"Good morning Vincent. Good morning Cloud." Marlene said in her usual cheerful self.

"Good morning Marlene." Cloud replied.

"I'm going to go check on Angela." Vincent said standing up.

Cloud nodded as Vincent left the bar towards the staircase. He didn't hear any water running when he entered the place, but he did hear Angela get sick when he entered the bedroom. She was dressed, but her hair was a little wet. She had showered not to long ago.

"Angela." Vincent said kneeling down next to her. He held her hair out of her face with one hand and began rubbing her back with the other.

"I hope this morning sickness thing gets over with soon." Angela said as she stood up and flushed the toilet. She rinsed her mouth out with water then brushed her teeth. She didn't like the taste or smell that vomit made and she wanted to get rid of it before going upstairs.

"Do you think you can keep something down?" Vincent asked.

"I think so. I guess we'll find out." Angela said as they emerged from the bathroom.

"I don't like seeing you like this."

"It comes with the pregnancy Vincent. Hopefully it will be over in a month or so." Angela said as they approached the ladder.

"You look a little flushed Angela. Are you alright?" Cloud asked when they entered the bar.

"Just morning sickness Cloud. Hopefully it will pass soon." Angela said taking a seat at the bar.

Yuffie then appeared from the kitchen holding a plate of pancakes in one hand and a plate of sausage in the other. She was followed by Denzel with the plates and silverware and was followed by Marlene carrying glasses. Tifa came in after them with milk and syrup.

"Are you alright Angela? You look a little flushed." Tifa said.

"I'm just a little tired Tifa, that's all." Angela said as she approached the table with Vincent and Cloud.

"Did you ask her Vincent?" Yuffie asked as they sat down.

"Can't it wa-" Vincent started.

"Can we have the Christmas get together at your guys's place? It will be more spacious there than here." Yuffie quickly said to Angela.

"As long as it's not on Christmas I'm fine with it, but the final decision will be on Vincent." Angela replied.

Vincent regarded his wife for a moment. "If it's fine with Angela it's fine with me, as long as it's not on Christmas."

"Yes! I've been wanting to see the manor since I heard about it from Yuffie." Denzel said.

"It's not going to be a huge bash is it?" asked Angela.

"No, just an elephant gift exchange between us and gifts for the kids. They can be real gifts or prank gifts." Tifa explained.

"That's right. You weren't here last year because of your hunt." Yuffie said as she helped herself to some pancakes.

Angela nodded as she started to dig into her small stack of pancakes that were momentarily forgotten.

"I don't know how you're able to walk after all that you ate." Tifa said as she handed another clean dish to Angela to dry and put away.

"It's amazing how ravenous you can get when you're pregnant." Angela said as she dried and put the dish away.

"You don't have to help with these you know." Tifa said.

"You cooked." Angela replied.

"So?"

"Just because I'm a guest doesn't mean you should do all the work Tifa. You cooked, one of us should help with the dishes or do them. Besides, I needed to get away from Yuffie for a while. Even if it's short lived." Angela said.

The late October soon moved into mid November. Angela didn't know where the time had passed, but knew that she and Vincent would have to start planning for the Christmas get together soon.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to start planning for Christmas today." Vincent said as he emerged from the music room and saw Angela head towards the door.

"We will when I get back. I need to run into town and get some bigger clothes. These are already fitting a little to tight." Angela said.

"Let me get my boots on. I don't want you going alone, even if it's just in town." Vincent said as he went up the stairs.

Vincent had started to wear more "normal" clothes since they started living at home. Today he was wearing a dark blue turtleneck with black jeans. He was also wearing normal boots. Not the gold plated ones when they were not at home. Angela would catch herself missing the red cloak at times.

"Took you long enough." Angela teased when Vincent reemerged down the stairs.

"Sorry for taking the time to lace up my boots properly." Vincent teased back.

"When did you want to tell everybody?" Vincent asked after watching her look through some clothes.

"I thought that would be part of our gift, to announce that we were expecting." Angela answered.

"You do know that Yuffie and Kyra are going to freak and Shinra is going to know from Reno right?" asked Vincent.

"I know, but I don't think we'll be able to hide it much longer. I'll really be showing when the get together is here. We'll be lucky to get any time off the phone with Yuffie, Kyra and Tifa afterwards." Angela said.

"Don't you want to look through the maternal clothes?" Vincent asked.

"Why when this is cheaper?" Angela replied picking up the pile she had picked out to try on.

"Just thought I would ask." Vincent said following her towards the dressing rooms.

"Vincent!"

He ran from the kitchen towards the den slightly paniced.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked when he got there.

"Come here. The baby's moving." Angela said waving him over to the couch she was sitting at.

He sat down next to her and placed his right hand to her now pertruding stomach.

"Wait and be patient." she said placing her hand on top of his.

After about a minute he felt something push up and move under his hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Vincent asked.

"No. It kind of feels good actually." she answered.

"Wow." he mused as he felt the baby continue to move. "How long have you felt this?"

"I think for a couple of days now. It just dawned on me now what I've been feeling." Angela explained.

"Are you sure you want it in the music room?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah. There will be more room in there for the get together. I'll call Tifa tomorrow for gift ideas for Marlene and Denzel."

"Alright. We'll discuss the matter of snacks and drinks later." Vincent said.

They spent the rest of their evening musing over the movement of their baby.

_A/N: I know that I skipped ahead a little bit, but I don't want to drone on and on through the rest of October and November of this story. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to read all the droning either. I'm sure I wouldn't. Anyway, it's starting to storm so I better wrap this up before it decides to take the power out on me. R&R!_


	47. Chapter 46

_I really don't have much to say here, except for sorry that I didn't get this chapter up yesterday. On with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I also don't own Twisted Metal, Raggedy Anne or Play Station game consoles._

Chapter 46

Angela was lounging on the couch in the den writing up a list for the get together when her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and looked at he caller I.D. before answering.

"Hi Tifa. What's up?"

"I got your message. What did you want to talk about?" Tifa asked.

"I need a couple of gift ideas for Marlene and Denzel. I have no idea what to get those two." Angela answered.

"Well, Marlene is simple. She wants a home made Raggedy Anne doll, but I don't know who could make one."

"That's easy. I can do that no problem." Angela replied.

"You know how to do that stuff?" asked Tifa.

"Uh-huh. I made a couple of them for cousins years ago, but remember how to do that. I know a great place to get materials. I know how to do that, so leave it to me." Angela said.

"That would be great Angela, thank you. Now, Denzel really wants a game called Twisted Metal. I really have no idea what that game is."

"I've played that before. You choose a certain kind of automobile, whether it's a car, truck or motorcycle. You can play against other players or the actual game itself. You go around and gather ammo and destroy the others to win the round or game. A little violent, but fun to play." Angela explained.

"Is there a lot of blood or gore or sexuality in it? Cloud and I are trying to be a little more cautious about games to get Denzel." Tifa said.

"Not that I remember. It's been a couple of years since I played it, but I'll be sure to check it out before getting it." Angela replied.

"Alright. We'll leave those gifts up to you and Vincent. I'll make sure to let the others know that is what you're getting them so they don't get the same things for them. So, how are the plans coming along?"

"For the get together or the baby?" Angela asked.

"*gasp* Both!"

"Well, I'm working on the list for the get together right now. The snacks, drinks, decorations, etc. We have a room picked out for the baby and the color. Vincent is working on getting the room painted right now. We don't have accessories or furniture yet, but we're getting there." Angela said.

"What color do you have picked out?"

"A light baby blue. It's something that isn't to overpowering and it's something that a boy and a girl can live in." explained Angela.

"Do you know if you're having a boy or girl?"

"No not yet. We were going to wait till the delivery to find out." said Angela.

"How do you know what kind of clothes and toys to get them?"

"Stick with the basics. Just get basic toys such as teddy bears and other stuffed animals. Nothing that only a boy or girl could have. Same with the clothes. Nothing with flowers or trucks on it." explained Angela.

"I see. Well, Reno and Rude are about to come in so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Tifa said.

"Alright Tifa. Bye." Angela said then hung up her phone.

"Who was that?"

Angela looked up to see Vincent leaning in the doorway.

"That was Tifa. I got gift ideas from her and she wanted to know how the plans for the get together and baby were going."

"Hn." Vincent nodded and sat down on the couch putting her feet on his lap so she could stay stretched out.

"Hows the painting coming along up there?" asked Angela.

"Fine. I think it will take another coat though." Vincent answered.

Angela nodded and returned to her list. She flipped forward a couple of pages and wrote down what Denzel and Marlene wanted for Christmas. She then flipped back and continued on with the list.

"What are you doing now?" Vincent asked as he watched her.

"I'm still working on the list for the get together. I also have ideas for Marlene and Denzel's Christmas gifts." Angela explained.

"What do they want this year?" Vincent asked.

"Marlene wants a home made Raggedy Anne doll. I can do that no problem. Denzel wants a Twisted Metal game for Play Station 2." Angela said not looking up from her list.

"Sounds good. Anything from the get together list that we need to agree on?" Vincent asked.

"Alcohol is a given no. I thought that we could have a nonalcoholic punch and soda for the kids. I'm not sure about games that we could play. Christmas music is a maybe. Kyra will probably bug me to play some of that on the piano. I don't know if we should serve a meal or if we're just going to do snacks." Angela said.

"We can get a couple of CDs with Chirstmas songs on them. If you don't want to cook that night we can have snacks, and we can let the kids bring some board games to play. I also agree with you about having no alcohol." Vincent replied.

"Well that takes care of most of that. I was just thinking about a Christmas tree and some streamers in the room. Nothing to fancy or complex to put up." Angela said.

"That sounds fine love."

"Alright, okay I'm getting up." Angela said as she got into a sitting position then stood up. "Theres no need for a huge fuss like that." she said placing a hand on her stomach and walking out of the room.

'**Who the hell was she talking to?'**

'Obviously the baby. She's been doing that a lot lately.'

Vincent got up and followed Angela to the kitchen. He saw her get out a spoon and a jar of peanut butter. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her dip the spoon into the jar and pull out a spoonful of peanut butter. She then put the jar away and leaned against the counter to eat the peanut butter. She saw Vincent standing in the doorway.

"What? I had a craving for peanut butter." Angela said then ate some of the peanut butter off the spoon.

"I didn't say anything." Vincent said.

"You didn't have to." Angela replied.

Angela was looking through some fabric at the store. She had sent Vincent to look through the games for Twisted Metal. She had promised him that she wouldn't move from the fabric section until he got back. She had been able to find dark blue fabric with a floral pattern on it, red and white striped fabric and black fabric. She just needed white fabric for the pinafore apron of the doll and bloomers, as well as fabric for the actual doll itself. She was looking for that when Vincent approached her with the game.

"Find all the fabric that you need?" Vincent asked.

"Almost. I just need a little more fabric then I have to find red yarn, buttons, some thread and stuffing, then we'll be done here. What about the game?" Angela replied.

"I found it. I got some really weird looks when I bought it." Vincent said placing the game in the cart along with the fabric.

"Well known here?" Angela asked as she continued to look through the fabric.

"A little but not completely. What is this game about anyway?" Vincent said.

"You just try to destroy each other while driving a certain automobile. Ah-ha! This is what I'm looking for." Angela said then put the last found fabric in the cart with the others.

Vincent took over pushing the cart and followed Angela to another section of the store. Thankfully the stuffing and yarn was in the same section. She then led him to another section to pick up a small package of buttons and thread. She got blue thread, white thread, black thread and red thread.

"How much fabric do you need of each?" the checkout lady asked.

"I need a yard of each fabric, two yards for the white fabric and two feet of the black fabric." Angela answered.

"Do you really need that much?" Vincent asked.

"I'm going to need room for goofups Vincent. I learned that the hard way years ago." Angela answered as the woman started to cut the fabric.

"That will be sixty two Gil please."

Angela payed for the materials she needed and they headed out to the car.

"I don't know why we couldn't have just walked Vincent." Angela said as Vincent drove them back to the manor.

"I don't want you over doing it." Vincent replied.

"Exercise is good for us Vincent." Angela said.

"Too much can be too much of a strain on you." Vincent replied.

All Angela could do was sigh and watch the town go by for the rest of the ride. She went around the back of the car to unload but Vincent waved for her to go ahead into the house.

"For crying out loud Vincent. I'm pregnant, not helpless." she said as she grabbed one of the bags and entered the manor.

'**I think your starting to piss her off.'**

'She needs to take it easy.'

'**She could have walked the short distance.'**

'I'm not talking to you about this.'

'**Just let her do a little more around the house and the both of you will be much happier.'**

'I said I'm not talking to you about this.'

Vincent found Angela in the Study upstairs. The room was also being used for Angela's crafts and other things that she wanted to work on. She was in the process of organizing some of the fabric and thread when he walked in with the rest of it.

"I still got the heavier bag, so I win." Angela said as she took the bag from Vincent.

_A/N: I'm going to go ahead and end it there. A few things now. I have three tests coming up next week. I may slow down on my updates, but don't worry I won't forget about you. I may still update, just not as quickly as I have been. I may get one chapter up a day, but I can't promise that. If I don't update for a while, that just means I need to study and I'll update later. R&R!_


	48. Chapter 47

_I think one more chapter tonight before goofing off. Another reminder that I have three tests next week that I do need to study for. I may write after I do some studying, but I can't make any promises. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story._

Chapter 47

Angela had spent her time working on the doll, almost nonstop since the day she bought the materials to make it. She had almost forgotten how much she loved making things like that. If she spent more than an hour working on it, Vincent would make her take a break from it. It annoyed her from time to time, but she knew that he was right and would take a break. She had the doll made, she just needed to create the face for it and make the clothes. She was trying to get the eyes in the right spot when Vincent came in.

"How's the doll coming along?"

"Fine. I just need to figure out the face then I can start on the clothes." she answered.

"Why do you need to create the face before you make the clothes?" Vincent asked.

"Because the face is what gives the doll character. After I make her face then I can figure out how her character can be and then I can design a dress to fit her character." Angela explained.

"This is not exactly what I came up here for."

"You're going to make me quit aren't you?" Angela asked looking at the placement of the buttons for the eyes.

"No. I just got off the phone with Dr. Kayne." Vincent said.

"About what?" Angela asked her focus now on Vincent.

"About extracting the amniotic fluid. He wants to try to do that after the holidays."

Angela sighed and nodded. "You know? I never had a fear of needles until…" she crossed her arms and looked down.

Vincent gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "I will be there with you through every bit of it."

"You promise?" Angela asked.

"You have my word on it." Vincent said, pulling her into a hug.

November quickly moved into December just as Angela finished the doll. They ended up bringing the Kohaku Koi fish in due to the cold weather. They were put into a huge tank in the music room. She didn't know there were five of them out there in the pond. She had just finished feeding them as Vincent put the tree into the stand they had chosen earlier that day.

"Does it look straight?" Vincent asked.

"It's leaning to the right a little bit." Angela said looking at the tree.

Vincent moved it a little to the left and looked at Angela for approval.

"Perfect." she said.

"We'll run into town tomorrow and get the decorations for the get together and tree decorations along with lights. We'll decorate it later tomorrow." Vincent said.

"Sounds like a plan." Angela said as Vincent walked over to her and put his arm around her.

She looked at his necklace that she had given him and straightened it so it was facing the right way. She then allowed him to lead her upstairs to the bedroom. Vincent woke up later to find himself alone in bed. He sat up and looked around to see Angela standing next to the window gazing out.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Vincent asked as he put his arms around her.

"It's going to snow." she replied.

"Did you have a premonition?" Vincent asked.

"Mm-hm. I always have, since I was a kid." Angela answered.

"We'll see if you're right in the morning. Come on back to bed." Vincent said trying to lead her back to the bed.

"You don't understand Vincent, I have to see it start to snow before I can go back to sleep. Even if it's just a few snowflakes, I have to see them" Angela said.

"Alright, I'll wait with you." Vincent said pulling over the chair and motioning for her to sit down with him.

They only had to wait for an hour when it started to snow. It started out light, but it got heavier very quickly. It started sticking instead of melting when it hit the ground.

"It's going to be covered in the morning." Angela said.

"Hn. Let's get to bed. We have errands to run and things to do tomorrow." Vincent said. They got back into bed and Vincent put his arms around her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Angela asked still gazing out the window.

"Yes, very beautiful." Vincent answered.

Angela snuggled as close to Vincent that her expanding belly would allow before falling asleep. When she woke up the next morning she was surprised to see Vincent was still in bed and still asleep. She carefully got out of his hold and got out of bed. She decided to take a quick shower and cook breakfast that morning. She was nearly done when Vincent appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head." Angela teased.

"I didn't mean to sleep in so late. I can take over if you like." Vincent said.

"Oh will you sit down, you need a break once in a while Vincent." Angela said pouring him a cup of coffee and setting it down on the island.

"You're sure?" Vincent asked making his way towards the stool at the island.

"Yes, now will you shut up and drink your coffee?" Angela said pushing him down on the stool and going back to the stove.

She finished making scrambled eggs with diced ham. She put the skillet on the island before she got plates, forks and a glass of milk for herself.

"When did you want to go get the decorations?" Vincent asked as he dug into his eggs.

"Whenever you're ready is fine with me." Angela answered.

"Is after breakfast alright?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I also want to get some wrapping paper for Marlene and Denzel's gifts." Angela said.

"If you won't let me on the ladder to help with the streamers, then maybe Reeve will come early and help decorate." Angela said a couple of hours later. They had just got back in from town shopping for the get together.

"I don't want you climbing on a step ladder while you're pregnant." Vincent replied.

Angela's phone rang before she could reply. She looked at the caller I.D. before answering. "Speak of the devil. Hi Reeve… Hold on, let me ask. Why didn't you answer his call?" Angela said.

"My phone is recharging." Vincent replied.

"He said his phone is recharging. Did you want to talk to him?...Actually, we were wondering if you could come over early. Vincent is going to need help putting streamers up and I can't help because I'm pregnant… Thanks Reeve, that is greatly appreciated. Bye." Angela hung up her phone.

"What did he want?" Vincent asked.

"He wanted to know what time we wanted him to be here. He was going to be in town early so I asked him if he could come early." Angela answered.

"How early is he going to be here?" Vincent asked.

"No earlier than a day." Angela answered as she climbed the stairs with Vincent to put the wrapping paper away.

Later that evening they put the lights and decorations on the tree. Angela was standing back a bit admiring their handy work when Vincent appeared next to her. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"You're breaking your surgar rule for me?" Angela asked taking the cup.

"You deserve it. You're not only carrying my baby, but you're also putting up with me." Vincent said putting his arm around her.

"Okay, I can accept that." Angela said leaning into him as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"We still have to figure out names for the baby." Vincent said.

"I know. I still think that if it's a boy it should be named after you." Angela replied.

"Vincent Taylor Valentine Jr. just doesn't flow right to me." Vincent said.

"I think it's cute." Angela said.

"No." Vincent replied.

"I still have a little over five months to change your mind." Angela said taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little blah, but the get together is coming soon, I promise. Sorry to those of you that don't like the middle name I picked out for Vincent. I thought that it was kind of cute. I still don't know the sex I'm going to make the baby. I may flip a coin or something if I don't decide by that chapter, but I don't want them to have twins for some reason. Don't ask me why, I don't know myself. I may also surprise you with it, but I don't know yet. Enough of that, R&R!_


	49. Chapter 48

_I got some studying done earlier than I expected so I'm putting a chapter up. I broke my own rule and woke up before nine! I refused to get up though and I actually dozed till 9:30, so in a way I win. Alright enough of that, on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I also don't own any of the games that are mentioned._

Chapter 48

Vincent was in the music room with Angela getting the decorations ready, while she made sure the piano was tuned. The get together was the next day and the decorations still needed to be put up. Angela was starting to hit some of the keys on the piano when Vincent heard the doorbell ring. He left the room to answer the door.

"Reeve, come on in. You're a little early aren't you?" Vincent asked as Reeve stepped in.

"Yes, I know I'm a little early, but I thought that you would want to get the decorations up and done with." Reeve said shrugging off his coat. "Can you believe all this snow?"

"You're right about the decorations and we already knew about the snow. It's kind of nice to live with someone who knows what kind of weather is heading your way." Vincent replied, taking Reeve's coat and hanging it on the coat rack next to the door.

"How is Angela doing?" Reeve asked as they made their way towards the music room.

"Alright. She's a little exhausted at times, but she's doing fine." Vincent answered as they entered the music room.

Angela hit the last notes of the song she was playing before standing up. "Hi Reeve. How are you?" Angela said as she turned her attention to the two men in the room.

"I'm fine Angela. How about you?"

"I'm fine Reeve, thanks." Angela said.

"Where did you want to start with the decorations?" Reeve asked.

"We'll get the streamers up first, and then we'll get the lights up." Vincent said.

"How did you want the streamer up?" Reeve asked.

"I was thinking putting them criss crossing from the corners, and then we'll put the lights up around the door and windows." Angela said.

"That was the only plan that we could agree on and see it working." Vincent said.

It took them a little over an hour to get the streamers up. Angela ended up having to tell them when to let the streamers slack or when to pick them up a little. They took a break for lunch then they went to work putting the lights around the door and windows. The ones around the door blinked while the ones around the windows didn't. Angela had left them to the lights so she could wrap the gifts for the kids and the elephant gift exchange. Angela had made a pecan pie for her gift, instead of the gag gift of a fruit cake. She couldn't talk Vincent into that and he bought a gift already. Angela reentered the room with the wrapped gifts and put them under the tree.

"Where's Vincent?" Angela asked when she didn't see him.

"He ran into town to get a table for the snacks and drinks for tomorrow." Reeve answered.

"Perfect timing. Reeve, will you come with me into town? I need to pick up a gift for Vincent and he doesn't want me to go anywhere alone." Angela said.

"Sure, no problem." Reeve said.

They were able to make it back before Vincent and Angela disappeared upstairs to wrap the gift. She had made it back downstairs and put it under the tree when Vincent reentered the manor. Reeve helped him put the table into the room and put it in the place that would serve best for holding the snacks and drinks.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night Reeve?" Angela asked as she put the plastic Christmas confetti on the table cloth on the table.

"I'm staying at the hotel in town." Reeve answered.

"Stay here tonight Reeve. It's the least we can do since you helped us with the decorations." Angela said.

"Are you sure?" Reeve asked.

"Yeah, Reeve Angela's right. Stay here tonight as thanks for helping with the decorations." Vincent said.

They ordered pizza that night then turned in early. They had a busy day of last minute preparations to do and they had a long night afterwards. After breakfast Angela got busy in the kitchen. She had the punch to make along with dip to go with the veggies and chips. She also decided to make some Christmas surgar cookies.

"Anything I can do?" Vincent asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yes. You can fill that cooler with ice, put the soda in it and take it into the music room. Then you can take the punch in there. After that just stay out of my way and let me bake." Angela answered.

Vincent did as he was told with the help of Reeve. After that they stayed out of the kitchen and let Angela work. They got the sterio for playing the music ready and put up a couple of card tables in the music room while Angela was busy in the kitchen. After she was done baking they got the bowls filled with chips and got the dip out for them. Vincent was getting the platter of veggies ready when the doorbell rang. Angela left to answer it.

"We're here!" Yuffie yelled when Angela opened the door.

"I can see that. Come on in, straight back there is the room, we'll give you a tour of the place later, and I'll be right back." Angela said and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Well come on you guys." Yuffie said as she practically ran for the room that was pointed out to them.

Angela just made it back to the kitchen. She didn't get a chance to say anything. "Holy crap!" they heard Yuffie's voice coming from the music room. "I guess I don't have to tell you that everyone's here now." Angela said.

"Yuffie did that for you." Vincent said.

"Yeah." Angela sighed, suddenly looking a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"I guess I'm a little nervous about telling everyone else that I'm pregnant." Angela answered.

"There's nothing to worry about. We'll do that together." Vincent said.

"Your right." Angela said as she grabbed the tray of cookies and followed Vincent to the music room.

"Holy crap! Vincent is wearing normal clothes!" Yuffie said, getting everyone's attention.

He was wearing a nice button up dark blue shirt with black jeans and his regular boots. Angela was wearing a loose red sweater, blue jeans and her tennis shoes.

"So? He looks good in regular clothes." Angela said setting down the tray of cookies. "There's soda in the cooler, there's punch there with chips, veggies and dip. Help yourselves." Angela said as she turned on the sterio.

"Aw, I was hoping that you would play a little bit." Kyra said pointing to the piano.

"Maybe later Kyra." Angela said as she sat down on one of the couches they had moved in there earlier.

"How far along are you?" Shera whipered.

Angela gave her a questioning look. "You're not showing too much through the sweater. It's the way you carry yourself, that's how I know. So how far along are you?" Shera whispered.

"Four months this month." Angela answered.

"This punch is nonalcoholic isn't it?" Reno asked after taking a sip of the punch.

"Yes Reno. We didn't want alcohol around the kids." Angela answered.

"When are we going to open gifts?" Marlene asked.

"Not for a while yet. Play some of the games that we brought." Tifa answered.

They had brought Apples to Apples, Clue, Monopoly and Scrabble. Angela agreed to play Monopoly with the kids and Yuffie at one of the card tables. Yuffie started out winning, but fell into "debt" with Angela and Denzel. She ended up having to quit leaving Angela, Denzel and Marlene to battle it out. Marlene ended up having to drop out next due to Denzel's hotels he had set up. Both sides of the board were covered in hotels and Angela battled it out with Denzel for quite a while. Angela finally won, taking the last of Denzel's money. Marlene was happy that someone had finally beaten him.

Kyra then had Angela play Scrabble with her and Reno. He looked at the word that Angela made out of one of the letters of one of his.

"Abalone? That's not a word." he said.

"Look it up." Angela said.

He was even more discouraged when he found out it really was. Angela was tieing with Reno when she finally took the win by using the Z for zebra.

"I really hate you." Reno muttered after Kyra tallied up the points for the game.

"Angela, the kids are starting to get antsie, do you mind if we do the gifts now?" Tifa asked.

"I don't mind." Angela said.

The kids opened the gifts from AVALANCHE, except from Barret, Tifa and Cloud since they were spending Christmas with the kids. Denzel got a snowboard from Yuffie, a skateboard from Reno and Kyra, a cool head dress from Red, Cid and Shera got him a new Playstation controller and the game from Vincent and Angela.

Marlene got a dollhouse from Yuffie, doll accessories for the doll house from Reno and Kyra, a beaded necklace from Red, Cid and Shera got her a couple of new dresses and the Raggedy Anne doll from Vincent and Angela.

"Where did you get the doll?" Yuffie asked.

"I made it." Angela said.

"No way. I want one now." Yuffie said.

The AVALANCHE members exchanged gifts with each other. Kyra got the dream catcher from Red, Reno got finger paint from Kyra, Vincent got gloves from Cid, Tifa got a cook book from Reeve, Barret got a pocket watch from Tifa, Cloud got shoe laces from Reno, Cid got cigarette patches from Cloud, Red got bangles from Vincent, Shera got a tiara from Barret, Reeve got leggings from Shera, Yuffie got the pecan pie from Angela and Angela got the Slim Fast from Yuffie.

"Are you trying to say something Yuffie?" Kyra asked through her laughter at Angela's gift from her.

"Not at all." Yuffie said giving a goofy grin.

"Vincent and I have something else that goes with our gifts." Angela said after the laughter had subsided.

"Angela and I are expecting our first." Vincent said taking her hand in his.

Everything just seemed to stop in that room, including the music. Everybody's eyes widened except for Reeve, Cloud, Shera and Tifa.

"You're expecting you're first what?" Marlene asked confused.

"Child Marlene. I'm four months pregnant." Angela said.

Yuffie started laughing. "You're joking right?" she asked.

"No we're not." Angela said standing up and pulling her shirt back to reveal her expanding belly.

"Holy crap. You four don't seem that surprised." Kyra said looking at Angela then to Reeve, Cloud, Shera and Tifa.

"Shera just figured it out this evening. She's pregnant herself and knows what to look for. Tifa found my pregnancy tests and shared them with Cloud, and Reeve we had to let know because we're using the help of the WRO." Angela explained sitting back down.

"You couldn't tell your own family?" Kyra asked.

"It's because we're with Shinra right?" Reno asked.

"Part of it." Vincent answered.

"Angela." Kyra started.

"We don't need any help from Shinra. We're already getting that from the WRO." Angela said.

"I was actually going to ask if I could feel the baby." Kyra said.

"Come here." Angela sighed.

Kyra walked over and put her hands on her belly and her eyes widened a little. "This is real, she's not faking this." Kyra said to the rest of the group.

"I wanna feel!" Yuffie said rushing over.

A bunch of congratulations came from the group shortly after. They then got a tour of the mansion as well as the baby's room.

"That wasn't too bad." Vincent said after the group had left.

"No, it wasn't." Angela replied as they put the veggies and dips away in the fridge and went to bed. A week later it was Christmas. Angela woke up to see that Vincent was already up as usual. He was in the music room waiting for Angela.

"Here, Vincent." Angela said handing him her gift. He unwrapped it to find it was a wrist watch.

"Thank you Angela. This is for you." Vincent said giving her a bigger box. She was slightly startled when it moved a little. She opened the box to find a German Shepard puppy in it with a blue bow around his neck.

"Vincent, he's adorable." Angela said picking the puppy up.

"I thought you might like him. I had no clue what to get you to be honest." Vincent said.

"Thank you Vincent." Angela said putting the puppy down. "Merry Christmas Vincent."

"Merry Christmas love." Vincent said before kissing her.

_A/N: There you go, their first Christmas together. I hope you enjoyed the gift exchange between the group members. You have no idea how hard that was to write out. When I thought I had it figured out, I realized that I missed Reeve! Aaargh! But it all turned out alright, so I'm happy with it. I'll update when I can. R&R!_


	50. Chapter 49

_I have my studying done for the day, so here is another chapter. I'm surprised that I've been able to update so much thus far. On with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 49

December moved into January quickly. Vincent and Angela had a peaceful New Years without any members of AVALANCHE coming to call on them. The training of the dog, they named Jackson, Jack for short, was coming along well. They were starting to get ahold of his barking problem. Angela became surprised when he started barking while she was in the kitchen finishing some things before she and Vincent left for the WRO to get the amniotic tests done. Vincent was upstairs finishing packing for the few days trip. Angela started to get annoyed at Jack's barking.

"Alright Jack that's eno-" she stopped when she saw who was standing in the doorway. "You've gone to far now." she said as she made to grab a knife from the counter.

August was able to get to her and knock the knife from her hand and grab her by the throat. "I don't know why you keep fighting me like this."

Angela grabbed his wrist trying to get his hand away from her throat. August looked down at her belly and put his free hand on it. Angela quickly grabbed his hand and moved it away from her stomach. He then grabbed her wrist and began to twist it and also tightened his grip a little more around her throat.

"I didn't feel any movement, but I can tell that the baby is healthy." he said as he released her. She fell to her knees gasping for air. "I'll be around to check on you again." He said as he walked around her and out the door that lead to the back of the mansion. Angela leaned against the cabinets so she wouldn't fall forward if she passed out again.

'What is that dog barking at?' Vincent thought as he made his way downstairs.

He deposited the bags near the stairs and saw that Jack was barking and clawing at the door to the kitchen. Vincent knew that something was wrong. Angela was teaching him to stay out of the kitchen when she was working in it, not closing the door on him.

He walked in to see Angela sitting on the floor against the cabinet. "Angela, what happened?" Vincent asked as he rushed over to her.

"He was here Vincent." she answered as she finally caught her breath.

"Why didn't you holler for me?"

"It's hard to do that when your throat is being constricted." Angela answered as he helped her up. "He also put his grubby hands on the baby."

"He did what?" Vincent asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me Vincent." Angela answered.

Vincent looked at his wristwatch and thought for a minute. "We're going to pack up and stay at the WRO until we can get this figured out. You are always alone when he comes and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Vincent said.

"What about the dog and fish?" Angela asked.

"I hired someone to take care of the fish. We'll take Jack with us, now come on." Vincent said as he led her upstairs.

"What do you mean he attacked her again?" Cid asked in the helm room of the airship. One of the WRO members was flying it instead of Cid.

"I meant what I said Cid." Vincent answered as he held Angela close to him, who was too worried to be airsick.

"What are you going to do about it?" Cid asked.

"I don't know yet." Vincent said with acid in his voice.

"I think that you're right Vincent. He seems to attack her when you're not around." Reeve said in one of the empty conference rooms of the WRO.

"Until he's taken care of, I don't want her left alone anymore. She's weakened considerably since she got pregnant." Vincent said.

"You're more than welcome to stay here until either the baby is delivered or he's taken care of." Reeve replied. He then looked at Jackson as he sniffed around the room. "He's not going to cause trouble is he?"

"No. We've been training him for a little over a month, but he learns quickly." Vincent said.

"What are you two going to do?" Kyra asked as she walked with Angela down the hallway of the WRO.

"Vincent wants us to stay here until either August is taken care of or the baby is born. I really don't want to stay here though. I feel like I'm being boxed in." Angela answered.

The rounded the corner and almost ran into Reno.

"Whoa hello! Didn't mean to almost run into ya." Reno said.

"No harm done." Angela said.

She went into the computer room that they were walking to. She went in hoping to find Shelke so she could pick up the DVDs that Shelke had converted her tapes into. Instead they found Shera typing at a computer. Angela saw her grimace and lean forward a little.

"Shera?" Angela said as she walked over to her. When she got closer she saw that Shera had one hand on her stomach. "How far apart are your contractions?" Angela asked.

"Five and a half minutes." she answered.

"Reno you go find Cid and Kyra you help me get her to the infirmary." Angela said.

About twenty minutes later Reno came into the infirmary without Cid.

"Where is he?" Angela asked, turning from Shera.

"Reeve said he went to pick up everybody else from Seventh Heaven." he answered.

Angela got out her cell phone and dialed. Cid picked up after one ring. "Hurry up your wife's in labor… You heard me, now get your ass back here." Angela said then hung up.

"He's probably surprised. I'm not due for another couple of weeks." Shera said with a small chuckle.

Angela nodded with a small smile. "I'll stay here with you until he gets here."

About twenty minutes later Cid came barreling into the room. "Alright, I'm here. What did I miss?" Cid said as he walked to the bed.

"You missed her water break." Angela said as she moved away from the bed so Cid could take over.

"Thank you Angela." Shera said.

"Not a problem." she replied as she left the room.

"How is she?" asked Barret.

"Pretty good considering." Angela answered as she took a seat in an empty chair.

A couple of hours dragged by and they were starting to hear Shera really cry out. Jack had kept the kids and Yuffie preoccupied until he decided to take a nap.

"How long does this take?" Yuffie whined.

"As long as it takes. Just don't start climbing the walls Yuffie." Angela said.

Another hour drug by then it became momentarily silent.

'Three, two, one.' Angela turned her head towards the door as the baby started crying.

"That was really freaky." Reno said looking at Angela.

"Yay, the baby's here!" Yuffie cheered.

It wasn't until another twenty minutes that Cid would emerge from the room.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Yuffie asked.

"A girl. Seven pounds, six ounces and healthy." Cid said.

"Congratulations Cid." Angela said.

Everybody soon followed suit and Cid then went back into the room. Dr. Kayne emerged from the room shortly after.

"How did she do?" Tifa asked.

"She did really well for a first timer." Dr. Kayne said then turned his attention to Vincent and Angela. "Could you two come with me please?"

They followed him back to his office in another part of the infirmary. "Would it be possible that we could get the amniotic fluid tomorrow? Right now I don't have the strength to do that procedure."

"Tomorrow will be fine." Vincent said.

"Alright. In the meantime Angela, you get some rest now that Cid and Shera's baby has been delivered." Dr. Kayne said.

Angela nodded and allowed Vincent to steer her out of the room and to their personal quarters for the time being.

That evening Vincent emerged from the bathroom to see that Angela was still awake. "Can't you sleep?"

"I'm too keyed up to sleep right now." Angela answered.

"I'm right here Angela. I'm not about to let anything happen to you." Vincent said as he got into bed next to her.

"It's not just that."

"You worried about the procedure tomorrow?" Vincent asked. Angela nodded. "I'll be right there with you during the whole thing." Vincent said. It wasn't until a few hours later that Angela was finally able to get to sleep.

"You need to eat something Angela." Kyra said at breakfast the next morning.

"She's right Angela, you're going to need your strength later." Vincent said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Then try to eat a little for the baby." Kyra said. Angela ate a little bit, but not enough to satisfy Vincent or Kyra.

"You should have eaten a little more." Vincent said on their way to the infirmary.

"I'm really not hungry Vincent. I'm too nervous to eat." Angela said.

Angela went into the room alone to put the gown on that she would be wearing for the procedure. Vincent was putting on scrubs, a hair net and gloves to help prevent an infection from happening during the procedure. One of the doctors that was assisting Dr. Kayne during the procedure, was helping Angela put her hair into a hair net when Vincent entered the room.

"Love the fashion." Angela said looking at Vincent.

"It was forced on me." Vincent said as he approached Angela and took her hand. "Feeling a little calmer?"

"Just a little." Angela said as the doctor then put a blanket over her legs and lifted her gown up a little.

Dr. Kayne then came in with another doctor who was pushing a small cart. He put it next to the sonogram machine and that was when Angela saw the needle. She started hyperventilating and panicing. Vincent quickly blocked her view of it.

"Don't pay attention to these people Angela, concentrate on me." Vincent said.

Angela did and her breathing became more normal again. Her blood pressure, heartbeat and breathing was checked before she was asked to lie back. Dr. Kayne lifted her gown, and the doctor running the sonogram located the placenta. Dr. Kayne then put a mask over Angela's mouth and nose.

"I want you to count back from ten, alright?" Dr. Kayne said.

"Ten, nine, eight, sev…en, si-" Angela's eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

The doctors quickly went to work. They located the baby, the other doctor held the baby in place, and Dr. Kayne was able to draw some amniotic fluid. They then checked the baby's heartbeat on the sonogram then they transferred Angela to another room. A few hours later Angela woke up.

"How did everything go?" Angela asked.

"Everything went fine. The baby was still through the procedure so he wasn't harmed. It will take ten to twelve days to get the results though. Go ahead and rest for now." Vincent answered.

Angela laid back and a few hours later she was visited by Cid and the baby.

"She's pretty Cid. What's her name?" Angela said.

"Lila Karen Highwind." Cid replied.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Angela said.

"Thanks. I better get back before Shera starts to worry. I'll let her know that you're alright and that your procedure went fine." Cid said.

Angela nodded and she fell asleep after he left. Vincent never left her side.

_A/N: I'm going to stop there since I have to go to work soon. I don't know if I will update tomorrow or not. I may take a break from writing tomorrow since I have to work again and study. We'll see how it goes. R&R!_


	51. Chapter 50

_I'm home from work (finally), and I got my studying done. I felt like writing, so I'll give you another chapter since you all have been so patient with me. I may get this story done in a couple of days, because it's coming to an end (cries). I do have a Sephiroth story started in my head, but I won't start that one until I finish this one. I don't want to deal with double the plot bunnies. I do need to concentrate on my school, work, and I do need to sleep once in a while too, lol. Anyway, enough with that. On with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 50

It had been a week since the doctor had taken the amniotic fluid for testing and the WRO was already starting to bug her. At first she thought it was because she was pregnant, but she had never liked feeling like being boxed in and the WRO headquarters was doing a good job of that. She was also getting annoyed because Vincent had a WRO member be with her whenever she was out of their personal quarters when he wasn't around. Jackson had been taken with Tifa back to Seventh Heaven when he upset Reeve by lifting a leg to the wall in the WRO. She was alone most of the time, she didn't have Jackson to help keep her company and she was feeling boxed in, not a great combination for her.

'I can't stand this place.' She thought as she went into the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

'_**Feeling a little clausterphobic?'**_

'Can you blame me? There are no windows in this place except for the huge sky light in the main lobby area, whenever I want to go out to get some fresh air I have to have a WRO member with me and Vincent is hardly around. I need to get away from this place.' she thought as she left the quarters she shared with Vincent.

'_**I don't think that is a good idea. You can't just leave all by yourself.'**_

'Not if I have someone come pick me up.' she thought as she took out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Tifa, this is Angela. Listen, I need a favor."

"There have been absolutely no sightings?" Vincent asked.

"None. I have ordered foot patrols in Junon, Kalm and Edge but nobody has seen anything." Reeve answered.

Vincent sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He had been working with the WRO for the past week trying to find August. They weren't having any luck and Vincent was starting to get anxious and frustrated. With the baby due in a little over four months he knew they were starting to run out of time. He wasn't about to let August take his child away for whatever plans he had in mind. His thoughts were interrupted by a WRO member barreling into the conference room he was in with Reeve and Cid.

"Mr. Valentine, your wife isn't here!" she said.

This got Vincent's attention immediately. "What?"

"She isn't here, I've looked everywhere."

Vincent began to silently panic. 'Could August have gotten into the WRO and taken her?'

"I'm sure she's here, she just was in a different place than the one you looked." Cid assured.

"Let's put this meeting on hold and we'll all look for her." Reeve said.

When nobody found her, Vincent really started to panic. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

"This is Kyra."

"Kyra, this is Vincent. Do you know where Angela is?"

"She's not at the WRO?" she asked.

"No, we've looked everywhere for her."

"Reno and I will start looking for her right away. We'll let you know if we find anything." Kyra said.

"Alright. I'll look around the area here."

"You got it. Leave the rest up to us Vincent." Kyra replied and hung up.

'Where could she possibly be?' Vincent thought as he went outside to look for her.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Tifa said as she and Angela entered Seventh Heaven.

"You didn't have to come pick me up you know." Angela replied.

Thankfully it was Sunday and the bar was closed. Angela wouldn't have to deal with any drunks while she was there. She was snapped from her thoughts by Tifa.

"I know I didn't have to, but you sounded a little desperate on the phone and I felt sorry for you."

They entered the living room where the kids were playing with Jackson. He had caught Angela's scent and ran to her with a wagging tail.

"I missed you too Jack. Have you been a good boy?" she said as she bent down and gave him a quick pet.

"Uh-huh. He's been very good. We've also been keeping up with his training with the instructions we've been given." Marlene said.

"Good." Angela said giving them a smile.

A couple of hours later Angela was down in the bar talking with Tifa to keep her company while she finished up some last minute dishes. They were interrupted when the bell to the bar rang and Kyra and Reno stepped in.

"I knew we would find you here. Do you know how frantic your husband is?" Kyra said as she took out her phone and dialed.

Vincent answered after the first ring. "Tell me you found her."

"She's at Seventh Heaven and she's fine." Kyra said.

"I'm already on my way." Vincent said and hung up. He was on his way there in one of the Shadowfoxes he borrowed from Reeve. He sped up as he drove.

"Why did you do this?" Kyra asked as she sat down across from Angela in the booth in the corner.

"You know how I can get when I feel boxed in." Angela answered.

"Why didn't you tell Vincent you were visiting here?" Kyra asked.

"Like he would have let me. He's been over protective of me since the last attack. I appreciate it, but he went to far by keeping me cooped up in the WRO headquarters." Angela said.

Kyra sighed knowing that this conversation was over. Not more than twenty minutes later, Angela saw a Shadowfox pull up in front of the bar. She didn't need her premonition ability to tell her who it was and that he wasn't happy. It took him a moment to locate her at the booth in the far corner of the bar.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked when he approached her.

"We haven't been together long enough for you to fully understand." she said as she stood up and tried to walk away.

"Try me." Vincent said as he grabbed her arm to keep her from walking off.

"I felt like I was being boxed in and I don't like that feeling. I had to get out of there." Angela said.

"Not enough of a reason." he replied.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Angela said getting her arm out of his grip.

Vincent only grabbed her again. "We're going back there."

"No I'm not." Angela said facing him.

"It's for your protection. The baby-" Vincent stopped not knowing what he wanted to say.

"What Vincent? A nuisance? What do you want me to do, get rid of him?"

Vincent was taken aback by her question, but remained silent. Angela looked at him, forced her arm from his grip and stormed upstairs.

"Vincent." Tifa said from behind the bar.

Vincent glanced at her and went after Angela upstairs. He found her in his old room when he visited. He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Get out of here." Angela said with anger in her voice but Vincent didn't move. "I said get out of here!" Angela yelled grabbing a book from the nightstand and threw it at him. He closed the door in time, stormed downstairs and left the bar.

"This isn't good." Tifa muttered as Kyra came back into the bar, alone this time.

"What's going on?" Kyra asked glancing from where Vincent left and back to Tifa.

"I'm not entirely sure." Tifa said.

Vincent didn't get back into the Shadowfox. He instead stormed through the streets.

'**Go back there.'**

'…'

'**Your being a real idiot right now.'**

'…'

'**You do know your abandoning her and your child by doing this right?'**

Vincent stopped in his tracks by the comment that Chaos made. He wouldn't do that. Not to Angela or the baby. He went back to Seventh Heaven, but he didn't go inside. Instead he went to the back yard. He slammed the gate to the fence shut and kicked the soccer ball that was sitting back there before he sat down on the stoop.

'**Feel better?'**

'…'

'**Okay, don't talk, just brood.'**

Tifa saw that Vincent came back, but was relieved when he didn't come back inside. She had never seen him that angry before and she didn't want to deal with him right now. She decided to go upstairs to check on Angela.

"If she wants you to leave her alone, do it." Kyra warned before Tifa disappeared upstairs.

She knocked before entering the room. "Are you alright?" she asked as she obsereved Angela standing next to the window looking out.

"Please, just leave me alone right now Tifa." Angela said not turning around.

"Alright. I'll be down in the bar if you need anything." Tifa said before shutting the door. Angela continued to look out, watching the people down in the street as she let her tears fall.

Twilight was just starting to fall before Kyra mustered up enough courage to go out and talk to Vincent. She found him sitting on the back stoop his right leg up and his arm resting on it. She sat down next to him. He didn't regard her as he continued to look straight ahead with his head tilted forward a little.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"…" he continued to look forward.

"Do you understand why she did that?" Kyra asked, trying to get a response out of him.

"…" Vincent glanced at Kyra then continued to stare straight ahead.

"You don't understand how she can get when she feels boxed in Vincent." she said.

"Then tell me Kyra." Vincent said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"She had never liked the feeling of being confined, even when she was around friends or family. When they started to form around her she had to find a way to get out of the crowd. If you remember back at the get together or when you two were still engaged, she never let anyone of them start to group around her. When she was in the WRO she couldn't go outside and enjoy herself. She was constantly escorted everywhere and was never allowed outside for long periods of time like she wanted to. When she feels confined now she is reminded of when she was experimented on and Brutality can emerge from that. I had seen that happen a couple of times when I was growing up with her. We got surrounded by guard hounds once. She lost control of Brutality and she used a force field to get them away from us. She needs to be able to move around and go outside like she did before all of this started going on with August." Kyra explained. "I would be careful how you apologize when you decide to go up there and talk to her." she said as she stood up and went back inside.

Vincent sat there for a few minutes digesting the information that was given to him. It did make sense to him when he thought back to the get together and when they were engaged. She did tend to move when their friends started to group around her. When he felt his anger subside he followed Kyra inside.

He went through the bar, not saying anything to Kyra or Tifa and went upstairs. He opened the door to the room he left Angela in. He found that the lights were out, but he could see her standing next to the window looking out. Angela didn't turn around as he approached her. She already knew who it was without looking.

"You were right. I didn't understand your feeling of being boxed in, but I do now. Kyra explained it to me." Vincent said stopping behind her.

"…" it was Angela's turn to be silent as she continued to look out the window.

"I was concerned about keeping you and the baby safe. I was thinking about you, but at the same time I wasn't and I'm a jerk for that." he continued.

"Yes you are." she finally said, but didn't turn around.

"Angela, I want this baby. I want this baby with you. I want to raise him, or her, with you. Can you please forgive me for what I've done?"

She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She turned around and hugged him as she started sobbing. He wrapped his gauntleted hand around her shoulders and placed his right hand on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." she said as her sobs subsided.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do. You had every right to be angry with me." Vincent said.

She looked up at him. He looked down into her eyes, brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her. They didn't emerge from the room for the rest of the night.

_A/N: That was a bit of a hard chapter to write. It started out easy then it got difficult. I kept getting writers block and I just didn't know how to continue at times, but I like how it turned out. I will update when I can. R&R!_


	52. Chapter 51

_Hello faithful readers, yes I am back with another chapter. I know what you all are thinking "Finally!" lol. As you know I had three tests I had to study for this week and the best way for me to concentrate on studying was to stay away from my lap top, so I disappeared for a little while. I'm back now, so on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. _

Chapter 51

Angela woke a little early the next morning. She felt the bed shift a little as Vincent got out of bed. She watched him as he got dressed.

"Vincent." she said before he could open the door to leave.

He turned to see her lying there awake. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up before you got out of bed. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yesterday, what were you going to say about the baby?"

Vincent thought for a moment. "I'm not sure myself. I think it was along the lines of needing to protect him."

"Why didn't you say anything when I asked about-" she looked away and didn't continue. She couldn't bear to ask him the same question again. Vincent understood what she was talking about.

"I was shocked by the question and couldn't respond. I wasn't considering it I can assure you." he said as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"Back to the WRO. I'm going to return the Shadowfox and get our stuff. We'll stay here until we get things straightened out. Rest for now, and please don't wander around unless you have someone with you." Vincent said.

"Don't worry. I'll keep Tifa nearby and Yuffie will be here later. Be warned, she's not going to be happy with you." Angela replied.

Vincent nodded. "Rest love." he said before leaving. Angela quickly fell back to sleep.

Angela woke up a little after 9:30 later that morning. She didn't know if Vincent was back yet so she decided not to take a shower yet.

'_**Have make up sex last night?'**_

'Does it look like we had make up sex last night?'

She looked around and found some fresh clothes waiting for her, but she frowned when she saw they were maternal clothes.  
'Tifa must have made a quick run into town. I just hope she didn't over do it and buy me a whole lot.' she thought as she got dressed. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror before leaving the room.

'_**Aw, don't we look cute.'**_

Angela rolled her eyes as she opened the door and headed down the stairs. She grimaced as she heard glass breaking in the kitchen down there.

'I better stop Yuffie before this gets out of hand.' she thought as she made her way into the bar.

"Yuffie stop, that's enough." Cloud said as Angela entered the kitchen.

"Why so he can do it again? He needs to learn his lesson now!" Yuffie said as she raised the wine bottle to chuck at Vincent.

Angela came up behind her and took the bottle from her grasp, surprising her. "Cloud's right, that's enough. He didn't mean what he meant last night by remaining silent. He didn't know how to respond."

"If he coops you up in that place again I'll kidnap you personally." Yuffie said as she leveled a glare at Vincent.

"That won't be necessary Yuffie. We'll be staying here until this gets taken care of." Vincent said as he kept his distance from Yuffie.

"If you do that again, I'm going after you personally." Yuffie said pointing at Vincent and then left the kitchen.

Cloud let out a small sigh and turned to Angela. "Thanks for not letting her break that bottle. Beer is easy to replace, but not wine. Tifa would have had a fit."

"Not a problem Cloud. Besides, nobody beats the crap out of my husband without my permission." Angela replied.

Later in the day Angela explained fully what had happened to Yuffie, who then apologized to Vincent.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Yuffie asked.

"We've agreed on a girl's name, but not a boy's yet." Angela answered.

"What's the girl's name?" Tifa asked as she leaned on the bar.

"Skylar May Valentine." Angela said.

"Awwww, that's such a pretty name." Yuffie said.

"Why can't you agree on a boy's name?" Tifa asked.

"If the baby is a boy, I want him named after Vincent, but Vincent won't agree to it." Angela explained.

"His full name?" Yuffie asked.

Angela nodded. "Vincent Taylor Valentine Jr."

"Awww, that's so cute." Tifa and Yuffie said in unison.

"I wonder which of his parents gave him the middle name Taylor." said Yuffie as Vincent emerged from the stairs.

"My mother." he said as he passed them and headed towards the kitchen.

"Let me talk to him Angela. I'm sure I can get him to change his mind." Yuffie said getting up from the bar stool and heading towards the kitchen.

"Good luck. I've been trying to change his mind for over a month." Angela said before Yuffie disappeared into the kitchen.

"Fine, be that way mister." Yuffie said as she reemerged from the kitchen. "Angela, I take back what I said about you being impossible when we were looking at dresses. **He** is impossible." Yuffie said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Anyway, Yuffie I think now would be the perfect time to go." Tifa said.

"Right! Angela, come on and grab your coat." Yuffie said.

"Why, where are we going?" Angela asked suspicious.

"Shopping for baby and maternity clothes of course." Tifa said.

"Vincent! Tifa and I are going to take Angela out for a bit!" Yuffie hollered.

Vincent emerged from the kitchen with a look of suspicion on his face.

"Don't worry, we won't take her out of town." Tifa said.

"Just don't be gone for to long. She shouldn't be on her feet for a long period of time." Vincent said.

"We won't!" Yuffie said as she put Angela's coat on her shoulders and steered her out the door.

"Hey, Angela how about these?" Yuffie asked approaching her with a few more garments.

Angela looked at them. The clothes had small dots on them to resemble materia. "Do you ever think about anything else besides materia?"

"Well then how about this one?" Yuffie asked.

"A girl can't wear that Yuffie." Angela said.

"Why? It's so cute." Yuffie replied.

"It has trucks all over it." Angela said.

Yuffie huffed and turned to put the clothes back where she found them.

"I've got some cute outfits picked out for you." Tifa said as she put the maternity clothes in the cart. "I see Yuffie talked you into some materia looking baby clothes."

"Yes, it couldn't be avoided. I think we have enough here." Angela replied.

"Angela." Yuffie said as she sheepishly held up one last garment of baby clothes. It was light blue and had a duck embroidered on the front of it.

"That is cute. Alright, but that's the last one." Angela said.

They were heading home as it started to snow. It got heavier as they continued on and Angela wished that she hadn't been drug out into it. She enjoyed the snow, but she hated being out in it when it was snowing as heavily as it was. Angela felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle a bit. She quickly looked to the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, but she didn't see anything.

'I hope it's just my imagination getting the better of me.' she thought as she continued on to Seventh Heaven with Tifa and Yuffie.

Angela just wanted to rest when they got back to Seventh Heaven. She let Tifa and Yuffie awe over the new bought baby and maternity clothes as she went upstairs to rest. When she entered she saw that the head of the bed was raised a little higher.

"It's so you can lay flat on your back to sleep and not have to worry about the baby." Vincent said from the side of the window he was looking out from. "I already checked with Dr. Kayne, and he said that it was alright."

"Thanks Vincent." she said as she sat down on the bed.

"How was shopping?" Vincent asked as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Great. We got plenty of baby clothes to start with and I got some maternity clothes. They weren't cheap, but they stretch and I can grow into them." Angela answered.

"Hn, good." Vincent said as he put his right arm around her. He gently placed his gauntleted hand on her belly as she leaned into his shoulder, closed her eyes and sighed.

_A/N: I'm going to go ahead and stop that chapter there. I may get another chapter up later, but I may watch Full Metal Alchemist instead. I just got the first season in the mail a couple of days ago, and I think I'm in love lol. Seriously, I may get another chapter up later, but it depends if I feel like writing again. R&R!_


	53. Chapter 52

_After thinking about it, I decided to put up another chapter. I figured that you all wanted to get on with the story and see what happens next. Since you all were patient with me and waited for me to get through my test week, I'll give you another chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story._

Chapter 52

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because I want to."

"That's not the point Angela."

"Then what is Vincent?"

"You're pregnant and I don't want you dealing with a bunch of drunks."

"I'll be staying back behind the bar, and besides we're not freeloading while we're staying here." Angela said.

He had gone over that conversation over a hundred times in his mind as he watched his wife work at the bar as he sat in his usual corner. He couldn't figure out how he could have turned that around so he would have gotten his point across and win the argument.

'**Forget it, you'll never figure it out. You lost, she won, move on.'**

Vincent sighed inwardly as he continued to watch Angela work. True to her word, she did stay behind the bar. She did serve drinks, but she spent most of the time doing the dishes.

"Do you want anything Vincent?" Tifa asked after serving a customer a drink.

"No thanks Tifa. I would rather not have alcohol in my system right now." Vincent replied.

She nodded and walked back to the bar. It was a particularly slow night that evening and he inwardly hoped that Tifa would close down a little earlier because of that. He was soon jerked out of his thoughts.

"Hey sweet thing. How about we go to my place when you get off work?"

Vincent observed the young man who had started hitting on Angela. He was obviously drunk to the point that his words were slurred.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Angela said as she lifted her hand to show her wedding ring.

"I don't mind that your married." he said.

"I do." Angela said, leveling a glare at him.

"Come on sweetheart, when do you get off work?"

"I suggest that you get out of here before my husband decides to kill you." Angela said as she saw Vincent stand up and head towards the bar.

"Not gonna fall for that one. He wouldn't have to know anything." he said.

"He already does." the man turned around to see Vincent standing behind him. "I suggest you leave now."

The man side stepped around Vincent and ran out of the bar. Vincent turned back to Angela and leaned against the bar.

"Thank you." Angela said as she turned back to the dishes she had been working on.

"That's one of the reasons why I don't want you working here." Vincent said.

"He's not the worse I've had to deal with, and he won't be the last." Angela replied.

"You shouldn't be on your feet like this anyway." Vincent said.

"I'm not arguing right now Vincent."

"I think he's right Angela. There are other ways that you could pay us back while you're staying here." Tifa said as she came back behind the bar. Angela sighed, knowing that she had lost this argument.

Angela was moving through darkness, but not really moving. She stopped and observed her surroundings. She didn't have a chance to wonder where she was or why she wasn't pregnant when she heard a baby crying. She tried to move towards the cry, but she couldn't get anywhere. She woke up with a start and drenched in sweat.

Vincent felt Angela tense up under his arm, waking him up before he could fall asleep.

"Angela, are you alright?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"I think I understand what it means." she said rolling onto her back.

"What?" he asked, a little confused.

"The dream I had before, about me being in the darkness and hearing the baby crying." she answered.

"I remember now." Vincent said.

"I couldn't move towards the baby's cry, but I wasn't pregnant which means I've had the baby. I won't let August take him." she said sitting up a little.

"He won't take him love, I promise you that." Vincent said taking Angela into his arms.

"You believe that August will try to take your child, even by force?" Reeve asked Vincent as they walked down a hallway of the WRO.

"Yes. It's not the first time Angela has had that dream. I believe he may try to take the baby right after the delivery, when our guard will be down the most." Vincent said.

"This makes the matter of finding August more urgent. I will send out more troops today to canvas the areas more thoroughly than before. The quicker we find him, the better." Reeve said as he walked into a room with Vincent.

"Hi Vincent. I have those vitamins ready for you." Dr. Kayne said. "Is Angela resting?" he asked as he turned to one of the many shelves in his office.

"As much as I can get her to." Vincent answered.

"Don't make her lay around to much though. Let her move around and exercise a little. It can help the labor and delivery go a little easier for her." Dr. Kayne said as he handed Vincent a bag with the vitamins. "The test on the fluid will be done in a few more days. Bring Angela in and we'll talk about the results."

"I will. Thank you." Vincent said.

Angela woke up from the nap she had taken. She could tell it was later in the afternoon, but she couldn't tell how late. She looked to the right at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It read 3:30. Angela got up and stretched. She decided to have a light snack before starting on dinner. She was making goolash at the kids' request. It wasn't her favorite, but the kids loved it and it had things in it that was good for her. She sighed as she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket from the table and started to get out ingredients for the meal.

"What are you up to?" Vincent asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm about to make dinner. What have you been up to today?" she said.

"I got the vitamins that you needed, but Shelke wasn't done with the DVDs yet." Vincent said.

"Thanks for picking those up for me." Angela said giving him a smile.

Angela put the hamburger into the pot and started to brown it. When it was cooked she put in some dehydrated onion flakes in it, then the grounded green peppers and tomatoes along with tomatoe juice. After that came to a boil she put in the elbow macaroni in it.

"What are you making?" Vincent asked as he watched her work. He knew better than to get in her way when she was cooking.

"Goolash. It's not my favorite, but the kids wanted it and I couldn't refuse them." Angela explained as she put broccoli on the stove to cook while she waited for the macaroni to cook. She threw away the core of the apple as the broccoli started to boil.

"Where's Cloud and Tifa?" Vincent asked.

"They went to Kalm to check something out. They'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Angela answered.

"If you eat your dinner, you'll get something special later." Vincent said as he came up behind her. He put his hands on her hips and started kissing her neck.

Angela sighed. "Do you know how quiet we would have to be? Yuffie is still here."

"I think we can manage." Vincent said as he moved his hands from her hips to her belly and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't try it Denzel, Jackson won't eat broccoli." Angela said.

"Man." Denzel said as he brought his hand back up and put the broccoli back onto his plate.

"Just suck it down really quick, that's what I do." Yuffie said, and then proceeded to demonstrate.

"Could you possibly be anymore gross Yuffie?" Angela asked as she put a hand over her eyes.

"Well, I don't like broccoli either, and I want ice cream later." Yuffie said.

The kids, and Yuffie, had both eaten most of the vegitables and goolash. Angela gave them credit for eating so much of it and allowed them to have ice cream later. She had eaten as much as she could stand. She really didn't like the stuff and didn't understand why the kids did. Vincent had offered to do the dishes, and she allowed him to.

"If the baby is a boy, why won't you allow him to be named after you?" Angela asked after Vincent was about half way through the dishes.

"I don't like the flow of it." he answered.

"Not good enough of an answer." Angela said.

"You insist on him taking my full name and I don't like my middle name." Vincent explained.

"It's not that bad Vincent." Angela said.

"I don't like it. My answer remains the same." Vincent said as he continued with the dishes.

Angela sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation. She would talk to him about it another time, and maybe resort to after the delivery of the baby to convince him to allow the baby to take his full name.

_A/N: There you go, another chapter since you all were so patient with me. I really don't like goolash, but it was the only recipe that I really knew off the top of my head, since I had seen my mom make it so many times. You all are probably wondering why I keep referring to the baby as him or her. I know this is just a story, but I don't like it when people call unborn babies it. They are still human beings, even if they are still in the womb. If you find that annoying, then you're going to have to bear with me, because I will not refer to the baby as it. If you want, R&R!_


	54. Chapter 53

_Okay, I'm going to try something a little different. I couldn't decide if I wanted to watch Full Metal Alchemist, or write, so I'm going to attempt to do both. I will try to keep the chapter making sense as I write and I'll read it before posting. Here it goes, on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 53

"Angela, you need to get up."

Anegela blinked a couple of times and her eyes met Vincents.

"We have to meet with Dr. Kayne today, but you need to get up first." Vincent said.

Angela groaned and put a pillow over her head. "It's to early." her muffled voice came from under the pillow.

Vincent gently removed the pillow and earned a small glare from Angela. "I know you don't mean that Angela. Come on, get up. Tifa has breakfast ready for you downstairs." he said before leaving the room.

Angela moaned as she sat up. There was no way she would be able to get back to sleep now. She was to awake. She got up, grabbed her toiletries and some fresh clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Chocolate chip pancakes are ready for you." Tifa said as she set the plate in front of Angela. "Are you alright?"

"I guess I'm just nervous about what the tests will say, about the baby." Angela said as she finally started to eat.

"Hey, I'm sure the baby will be fine." Yuffie said as she sat down next to her.

"I hope so." Angela replied.

"I'm sorry you two got here early to find that Dr. Kayne isn't here yet." Reeve said.

"That's alright Reeve, we can wait. Besides, I think I need to wake up early more often." Angela said as she sat down.

"I really don't think you two have anything to worry about." Shelke said as she typed at her computer.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"The chances that your child will get the genes of Brutality or Chaos is like a thousand to one. The most likely thing that will happen is a little mako enhancement." Shelke explained.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Angela asked.

"Both of you still have Chaos and Brutality. I don't think either of them will want to be born into a child. Besides, he or she won't have a strong enough body to hold back their might." Shelke said.

"I hope your right." Vincent replied.

"I'm sorry about being late today. Something came up with my wife that I had to attend to." Dr. Kayne said.

"Not a problem. Sometimes things come up that you can't control." Angela said.

"Yes, anyway about the tests." Vincent said.

"Yes, the tests showed a normal healthy baby. Just a little mako enhancement, but not enough to worry about." Dr. Kayne replied.

"Thank you Leviathen." Angela said close to tears.

"That's one load off our mind." Vincent said putting his arm around Angela's shoulders.

"We just have August left to deal with. When he finds out that our baby won't help him, he may kill him." Angela said.

"I won't let him take our baby Angela. I promised you that and I'll stand by it." Vincent said as they walked down the hallway.

"Did you get the results?" Reeve asked as they walked down the hallway to the garage to get a ride back to Seventh Heaven.

"A normal healthy baby. He just has mako enhancements, but not enough to worry about." Vincent answered.

"Did you find out if you're having a boy or girl?" Reeve asked.

"I don't want to know until delivery." Angela answered.

'August, I won't let you take the baby. I'll take care of you myself.'

'**Then you better take care of him quick. You're running out of time.'**

'I know. I just need to know where to find him.'

January slipped into February, and Vincent threw himself into finding August. He was hardly around Seventh Heaven lately due to his "obsession," so called by Kyra. Angela couldn't blame him for wanting to find August. The due date of the baby was coming up, and quickly. Angela woke up to a scent filling the room. She opened her eyes to see-

'Roses?'

She sat up to get a better look. 'It is roses.'

She picked up the card that was sitting against the vase that held the roses.

_Angela,_

_I'm sorry I didn't deliver these when you were awake, but there was something I had to take care of. I'll try not to be gone for to long today. Happy Valentine's Day love._

_Vincent_

'I forgot it was Valentine's Day.' she thought as she gazed on the roses again.

'_**This was so sweet of him.'**_

'Yes it was.' she replied as she smelled one of the roses.

Angela walked downstairs to see that the bar was decorated for Valentine's Day. Angela walked through to the kitchen where Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie were.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Yuffie asked as she walked in.

"I don't know, and I really don't care. Whatever Vincent wants to do tonight is fine with me." Angela answered.

"Oh, come on Angela. What kind of answer is that?" Yuffie said.

"Valentine's Day is just an excuse for people, especially girls, to get all worked up over jewelry, flowers and candy." Angela replied.

"To bad I know what Vincent has planned for you." Cloud said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Mm-hm. He has something really special planned." Tifa said.

"No fair! I don't know what he has planned for her." Yuffie said.

"Because you can't keep a secret." Tifa said.

Yuffie leveled a glare at her. "Yes I can!"

Angela finished her glass of milk and left the kitchen to her room. Tifa found her early in the evening, looking out the window to the street below.

"Angela, you need to dress up a little nicer than that." she said.

"Why?" Angela asked turning from the window to Tifa.

"Vincent's request." Tifa answered as she put a couple boxes on the bed.

"Not again." Angela moaned looking at the box.

"Don't worry. It's nice and there are no high heels to go with it." Tifa said. "As a plus, it's also comfortable." she added as she left the room.

Angela sighed as she walked over to the bed and opened the bigger box. It contained black dress pants and a violet button up shirt. She opened the smaller box and found black flat sandal like dress shoes.

'She's right. It's not so bad this time, and I don't have to walk in sand in these. This time it's snow.'

'_**You poor girl. You never win.'**_

Angela got dressed and headed downstairs. All she found was Tifa in the bar. She looked at her as Angela emerged from the stairs.

"No makeup and your hair isn't done. Come on Angela." Tifa said as she steered her back upstairs. She then proceeded to put make up on her and curl her hair. "There, that's better."

"Thanks, but I think Vincent wouldn't have minded that I didn't have makeup on." Angela said as she stood up from the chair in Tifa's room. "You better get to down to the bar and serve your customers."

"The bar is closed for the night, so you and Vincent get your Valentine's Day together. I closed early for you two tonight. Yuffie took the kids to an all night movie reel tonight so you won't be bothered by them." Tifa said. Angela gave her a questioning look. "You honestly didn't think he would make you walk in the snow in those did you? Go enjoy the night with your husband."

"Thanks Tifa." Angela said giving her a smile. She turned to the stairs and decended them. She found Vincent at the bottom in a suit, but wasn't wearing a tie.

"Angela, will you join me?" Vincent asked, extending his hand to her.

Angela gave him a small smile and took his hand. He led her into the kitchen where there was a candle lit dinner waiting for them. He sat her down at the table then sat down across from her.

"Smells good. Did you cook?" Angela asked.

"Guilty. Is there a problem with that?" he asked.

"No, it's just that we haven't seen a lot of each other lately. I kind of forgot what you can do." Angela said.

"I don't like being away from you either Angela, but I can't relax until August has been taken care of. Please, let's enjoy our first Valentine's Day together alright?" Vincent said.

Angela gave him a small smile and nodded. They ate and then went back to their room. He started to kiss her when his phone rang. Angela groaned a little in frustration and sat down on the bed.

"What is it Reeve?" Vincent asked with a little irritation in his voice.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but I thought you wanted to know. August was sighted in Junon." Reeve said.

"When?"

"Earlier this evening. Did you want to head out there?" Reeve asked.

"No. By the time I get there he will most likely be gone. I'm going to stay here with my wife and enjoy our night together." Vincent answered.

"I understand. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Reeve said.

"Thanks Reeve." Vincent hung up his phone and turned to Angela. "Where were we?"

When Angela woke up the next morning she was surprised to see that Vincent was still laying next to her, asleep.

'_**Can you blame him? He did most of the work last night.'**_

'How do you know that?'

'_**How he's still asleep. You don't remain asleep this late for someone like him and not still be exhausted from last night.'**_

'True, but he's usually up before me. Even if he did do all the work.' Angela replied as she slipped into a robe to head to the bathroom.

"I heard a couple of people had fun last night." Cloud said as Angela walked into the bar.

"Sorry if we made to much noise." Angela said as she sat down at the bar.

"Don't apologize Angela. You two needed your time together last night." Tifa said as she set scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Thanks you two, we really appreciate what you two did for us last night." Angela said as she dug into her eggs.

"Yes, we really do." Vincent said emerging from the stairs. "I'm going to the WRO. I got a message from Reeve and he said he may have a lead on August's whereabouts."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Angela said as she watched Vincent leave.

_A/N: I'm going to go ahead and end the chapter there. I tried to make it a little longer this time. I've been noticing that my chapters have been a little on the short side and I thought I would try to make them a little longer. Anyway, R&R!_


	55. Chapter 54

_Here's the next chapter. Still watching while typing and still able to stay focused, a little. Okay, sometimes I get distracted, but at least I'm working on the story. Anyway enough babbling, on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 54

The lead that Vincent had been told about turned up as a dead end. The sighting in Junon was a false alarm also. A man had been misidentified as August and had been released after being questioned. It was May, and the baby was due about any time now. Vincent couldn't relax until after August was taken care of. He was becoming an extra worry along with the coming baby. He had been looking for him for months and he still didn't have a clue as to where to find him.

'**Maybe you should try looking a little closer to home.'**

'Nibelheim?' Vincent asked as he walked through Edge towards Seventh Heaven.

'**No, you idiot. The ruins of Midgar.'**

'Why the- wait, of course. He would want to stay close and watch over Angela and wait for the baby to come. He's been hiding right under my nose.' he replied as he turned and started towards the ruins.

After walking around for a while he drew out Cerberus as he came upon a clearing and saw a figure standing there with his back to him.

"You're brave coming here on your own. You don't know who you're dealing with." August said as he turned around. He was surprised to see Vincent standing there. "This is between Angela and me, not you."

"You're wrong. When you targeted my wife and child you made this my business." Vincent said leveling his gun at him and fired.

Angela woke up from where she was sleeping in the recliner in Tifa and Cloud's living room. She had the feeling that something was going on, and so did the baby she was carrying.

"I know something's wrong." she said as she got up and walked downstairs to the bar. "Vincent isn't back yet?"

Tifa looked over at her from talking with Yuffie at the bar. "No he's not. Why?"

"We just have a bad feeling." Angela said as she dug out her phone from her pocket.

"Did you see something?" Yuffie asked.

"No, but my feelings are usually just as accurate." Angela said as she dialed her phone. She let out a cry of frustration when Vincent didn't answer. She dialed her phone again to get Reeve.

"What is it Angela?" Reeve asked when he picked up.

"Reeve, Vincent isn't back yet and I have a really bad feeling." Angela said.

"I'm sure he's fine Angela, but we'll look for him if that makes you feel better." Reeve said.

"Thanks Reeve. I appreciate you looking into this for me." Angela replied then hung up.

"Is he with Reeve?" Yuffie asked.

"No, but he's going to look for him though." Anglea answered.

"All you can do is wait for him to come back." Tifa said.

"Your right." Angela said as she turned and went back upstairs. She sat down in the chair in their room to wait for him.

It was three hours after that when Vincent entered the now open bar with Cloud. It was empty, except for Tifa, Yuffie, Reno and Kyra. "Where's Angela?" he asked when he entered.

"Upstairs, worrying." Tifa said. Vincent quickly made his way upstairs. "Where was he?" she asked when Vincent disappeared upstairs.

"In the ruins of Midgar, standing over the body of August." Cloud answered.

"They really don't have to worry about him anymore?" Yuffie asked.

"Angela?" Vincent said as he entered the room.

"Vincent?" Angela asked as she got up. "Do you know how worried we were?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to worry about him anymore." Vincent said. Angela gave him a questioning look. "August is gone."

"How?"

**~Flashback~ **

"You're wrong. When you targeted my wife and child you made it my business." Vincent said as he leveled his gun at August and fired.

August dodged his shot laughing. "I'm a different game from my brother and sisters. This fight will be to the death Vincent Valentine." he said as he fired shots at Vincent.

'Damn it.' Vincent dodged behind some rubble. He peeked out to see where August was, only to be close to being shot.

"What's the matter Mr. Valentine? Afraid to come out and fight?" August asked.

Pissing Vincent off he quickly ran out from behind the rubble he was at, firing Cerberus as he did. That made August dodge from him to another pile of rubble. This continued for an hour and a half.

"Give it up Valentine! That child is mine to carry out my will! You can't stop me!" August yelled as he fired at the rubble that Vincent was behind.

'Damn it!'

'**You can't do this alone Vincent. You're running low on bullets.'**

He stood up in time to see August running around the rubble at him. He fired at Vincent, only to have it deflected.

"What!" August asked bewildered. He heard a shot then a pain in his stomach. He collapsed onto the ground holding the wound. He looked up to see Vincent standing over him.

"What was our child going to be able to do to help you achieve your goal?" Vincent asked.

"He would be a product of you and Angela. Carriers of genes of Chaos and Brutalitiy. He was going to help me destroy the world." August said.

"There were tests done on the amniotic fluid. The baby is going to be normal with a little mako enhancement. He wouldn't have helped." Vincent said.

"It doesn't mean he wouldn't be able to help me when he was older." August said.

"Why, would you want to destroy the world?" Vincent asked kneeling down next to him.

"Trent, Trisha and I were all experimented on by Kraylin. A man who had idolized Hojo and followed his research. He made Angela who she is today. When he experimented on us, we had pain that nobody can imagine, except for maybe you and Angela. He didn't care how much pain he caused us. No one would. After we finally broke free from our confinements we killed him. We just wanted to find the ultramateria that we heard him talk about and use it to destroy the world. If death was the only way to get rid of the pain we felt while we were experimented on, then we would take the whole world with us." August explained. "I don't understand how you and Angela can live with it."

"We found love in family and friends. That is how we get through it. You three could have found the same." Vincent replied.

"My brother and sister are waiting for me. Kill me and let me reunite with them." August said.

Vincent stood up, aimed at August's head and fired.

**~Present~**

"And that was when I was found by Cloud." Vincent said.

"Vincent." Angela said hugging him again.

"We can fully focus on the baby now." Vincent said returning the hug.

"You saw him kill August?" Tifa asked.

"He was just finishing him off when I showed up." Cloud answered. He then dug out his phone and dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Reno asked.

"Reeve, to let him know what happened." Cloud answered.

"We should let our boss know as well." Kyra said standing up.

"Yeah, we'll see you all later." Reno said as he left with Kyra.

"I still think if the baby is a boy he should be named after you." Angela said as she sat on the steps of the back stoop, watching the kids play with Jackson.

"I don't know Angela." Vincent said.

"Come on Vincent. It's not that bad of a name." Angela said looking at him.

"I'll think about it." He replied.

_A/N: I don't know how much more I can put in this chapter without ending the story, so I'll stop here for now. I don't have time to update with another chapter before work, so you will have to wait till tomorrow for another update. R&R!_


	56. Chapter 55

_Back from work finally. It was so slow, it wasn't even funny. Well, maybe to you, but not to me. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I also don't own Surgar, Surgar or the Archies._

Chapter 55

Angela blinked at the beams of the morning light. She was seeing Dr. Kayne that day to check up on the baby and make sure he was in the right position for delivery. She heard the clinking of metal of Vincent's boots as he came up the stairs.

"Are you awake?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Just woke up." she answered. "I'm getting up, just give me a minute."

Vincent sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"What's wrong Vincent?" Angela asked as she sat up.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous. You're due any time now." he answered.

"I can't blame you Vincent. I'm just as nervous, but I think I'm ready." Angela replied as she stood up.

"What?" Vincent said standing upright.

"Relax, I'm not in labor. What I meant was I'm ready for the baby to come. Let me get dressed and I'll be ready to go." Angela said.

"The baby's head is down and the heart beat is normal. Everything is looking good. One more week and we'll be ready to go." Dr. Kayne said as he turned the sonogram monitor off.

"What happens if I'm overdue?" Angela asked as she sat up.

"If you go over two weeks then we'll induce labor." Dr. Kayne answered.

"How will you do that?" Vincent asked.

"There are different methods, but we'll talk about the best way to go about it when we get there." Dr. Kayne said.

"I know about one of them, and it makes me nervous." Angela said.

"Which one?" Dr. Kayne asked.

"Breaking the amniotic fluid. That method makes me nervous." she answered.

"We'll use that method as a last resort. I won't use any methods that make you uncomfortable. Did you want to know the sex of the baby now, or after the delivery?" Dr. Kayne said as he handed the sonogram to Vincent.

"After the delivery. I also have a small request." Angela said standing up.

"What is that?" Dr. Kayne asked.

"Please don't call the baby it when you announce the sex." Angela answered.

"You got it." Dr. Kayne replied with a smile.

"Getting anxious?" Vincent asked as they walked towards the garage for a ride back to Seventh Heaven.

"Yes, and I have a right to that. You're not the one with a growing baby in your abdomen." Angela answered.

"Vincent and Angela Valentine."

They turned to see Shelke hurrying towards them carrying a box. "I have all of your tapes converted into DVDs for you."

"Thank you Shelke, I really appreciate you taking the time to do that for me." Angela said as Vincent took the box.

"Can you really blame her for being ready? I was ready by the seventh month and I was a week early." Shera said.

"Ah, damn it. Here, take her. I've got to clean up." Cid said giving a laughing Lila to Shera.

"Don't get mad at her Cid. You were nearly tossing her around. That's why she spit up on you." Angela said as she and Vincent came through the door.

"She wouldn't have spit up on me if she hadn't eaten earlier." Cid said as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"Sure about that?" Angela asked. Cid didn't answer her.

"Where's the sonogram? I wanna see the sonogram."

"Alright Yuffie." Angela said sitting down and pulling it from the envelope. Vincent walked over to the bar and put the box down on it.

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

"The tapes that Shelke converted into DVDs for Angela." Vincent answered.

Cloud nodded with a small smile and turned to a squelling Yuffie.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Yuffie asked.

"We don't want to know until delivery. I told you that a hundred times Yuffie, and don't call the baby it." Angela answered.

"Were you going to tape the delivery?" Tifa asked as she looked at the sonogram.

"No." Angela answered quickly.

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, Angela. It's such a beautiful moment." Shera said.

"I got a front row seat to see that when I was sixteen. I was voted to video tape my cousin and her husband have their baby since I knew how to run a camera. I had to go through that again in health class in high school. It looks like a cat trying to fit through a mouse hole, no. It's disgusting." Angela said.

"I'm inclined to agree with that." Cid said as he reentered the bar.

"Even if this is the only child we may have Angela?" Vincent asked.

"I would rather consentrate on the delivery, not the camera Vincent." Angela answered.

"Good point." Cloud said. "Anyway, did you want to view the new DVDs?"

"What DVDs?" Reno asked as he walked in with Kyra.

"The ones that Shelke converted the tapes into for me." Angela answered.

"Will I be able to see your famous Footloose dance that you made up that I was told so much about?" Kyra asked.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Your mother told you about that huh? You may see it on there. I used to dance and sing a lot when I was younger. That's why my father wanted me to go into theater instead of the Turks." Angela answered.

"Come on let's go!" Yuffie said grabbing the box and running upstairs to the living room.

She was just getting the first DVD from the pile into the player when they entered the room. The face that was seen was a teenage girl, but it wasn't Angela. She was giggling then she composed herself.

"Angela, you really should learn not to leave your camera lying around where I can get ahold of it. You're really going to hate me for this." she said as she moved. She turned the camera around to face a door that was partially open. She moved the camera so it was able to see into the room. It was a bedroom and a teenage Angela was in front of the mirror, dressed, and brushing her hair as she sang along to Surgar, Surgar by the Archies. She stopped and turned to the door when she heard giggling.

"Turn that damn thing off!" she said as she made her way towards the door.

"Come on Angela, you don't sing that badly. You're really good." The girl said as she backed up.

"Turn it off Keena!" Angela said, and then there was static.

"That was mom?" Kyra asked.

"Yep. She could be a pain in the ass, but I loved her." Angela answered.

"She's right Angela, you're not bad of a singer." Tifa said.

That was when Denzel and Marlene came in. "What are you doing?" Marlene asked.

"Watching Angela's past." Yuffie said as she patted the seat by her.

They sat down next to her as Angela came on again. She was at the skate park in Kalm doing tricks with the skate board that had been seen before. The person running the camera did their best to keep up with her and catch everything that she did.

"You really were a tomboy, weren't you?" Reno said as he watched the clip.

"Yeah. I even hung out with boys and was in a boy band. They were just easier to get along with than girls." Angela said.

They watched a few more DVDs before Angela decided to call it quites and go to bed.

_A/N: I think I will end that chapter there. I know that I was going to try to make the chapters longer, but I think the next chapter will be pretty long and if I combine the two, it will be a very long chapter. R&R! _


	57. Chapter 56

_I'm sorry for taking so long, but I had some trouble writing this. I would get started then I wouldn't know how to continue. Again sorry for taking forever but thanks for being so patient. I would like to make a small announcement. I've decided if there was a fanfiction that you would like me to try to write, whether it is a one shot or a full fledged fiction like this one, you can message me or leave a comment in a review. The message one I will probably most likely see, even though I try to read all of the reviews that I receive. You can let me know what you want the fanfiction to be (ex: one shot, reader insert, lemon, full fledged fanfiction, etc.) and I'll see what I can do. I'll put the list of what I know at the end of the chapter. Anyway, on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. Also for the last chapter, I don't own Footloose either (I forgot to disclaim that lol)._

Chapter 56

'Wouldn't you know it, I'm a week late. Shera was a week early, this isn't fair.' Angela thought as she sat in the bar with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Angela?" Yuffie asked as she sat across from her in the booth.

"I'm still pregnant, I'm a week late and I'm getting a little uncomfortable." Angela answered not looking up.

Yuffie thought for a moment, then got up and headed for the kitchen. Vincent was at the bar and he took a drink of water as he watched Yuffie disappear behind the kitchen door.

"You don't feel anything?" he asked looking at Angela.

"No." she sighed looking up. "I am a little nervous about what Yuffie's up to though." she said looking towards the kitchen.

"I won't let her do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Vincent said.

"I want to try going for another walk though." she said getting up.

"Alright." Vincent said as he headed out of the bar with her.

They got back about an hour later and Yuffie and Tifa were waiting for them. Yuffie skipped off to the kitchen

"Feel anything yet?" Tifa asked as they entered the bar.

"No." Angela said as she sat down.

"Here Angela, see if this helps." Yuffie said as she reentered the bar and set a bowl in front of her along with a glass of milk.

"What's this?" Angela asked suspicious.

"It's spicy Wutian chili. Spicy food is supposed to help start labor, so I made this for you." Yuffie said.

Angela hesitantly took a bite of the chili then grabbed the glass of milk and nearly drank all of it. "What are you trying to do, kill us?" she asked setting the glass down.

"You know, that's what my mom said to my dad right before her water broke with me." Yuffie said as an after thought.

"No thanks." Angela said pushing the bowl away from her. "I would rather run a marathon pregnant than eat anymore of that."

They ordered a pizza for lunch with some spicies on it instead of eating the chili that Yuffie had made. Angela was a little discouraged when that didn't help. She ate some more spicy food that Tifa had prepared that evening, but it didn't help either. She went to bed feeling a little frustrated until Vincent started kissing her neck seductively.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.

"Sex can also get labor to start." he said then continued kissing her neck.

"Do you know how difficult that's going to be with me as big as I am?" Angela asked as Vincent continued.

"Let's try to figure it out." he said.

Angela woke up a while later and looked at the clock on the night stand. It was two in the morning, but she was wondering what had woken her until she felt it. There was some light pressure in her abdomen. When she sat up it quit, so she didn't worry about it and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked. The motion of Angela getting up had woken him.

"Nothing Vincent, I just need to go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep." Angela said as she pulled on a robe and left the room. When she returned Vincent had fallen back to sleep and she soon followed.

Vincent woke early as usual and saw that Angela was still asleep. He saw that the baby was moving, but didn't wake Angela. He gently put his gauntleted hand on her belly causing the baby to move a little more. He then sat up a bit and gently laid his head on her belly and listened to the baby's heartbeat that he could faintly hear. Then he gently pressed his lips to her belly and felt what seemed to be a small hand brush across his lips.

"Do your mother a favor and come soon." Vincent whispered.

Angela woke up to the pressure again. She sighed as she decided to get up for the day. She showered, dressed and headed downstairs. By that time the pressure had disappeared again, like it had done the night before.

"Still nothing?" Yuffie asked.

"You're not the only one who's becoming impatient." Angela said as she sat down in the bar.

"You don't feel anything?" Vincent asked, leveling a look at Angela.

Angela shook her head. "No, nothing." She put her head in her hands as she said this.

She spent the rest of the morning watching some more of the DVDs with Yuffie and Marlene. Angela allowed Marlene to braid her hair as they watched. In one of them there was a gathering of some kind. Angela was talking with Keena then she gasped.

"Look at that guy Angela. He is so hot." Keena said pointing to an area. Vincent entered the room in time to see Angela's camera pan around and see a young man with black hair and red eyes. The camera then zoomed in a little on him.

"I'm inclined to agree Keena. Good eye." Angela said as she turned the camera back to her. Keena started waving and Angela turned the camera back to the young man. He returned the wave with a small smile and then Keena was heard laughing.

"She had turned away to hide that she was giggling." Angela explained. They then saw the young man let his smile fall with a roll of his eyes. Then he got smacked upside the head by an older man who also had black hair and red eyes. "That's my favorite part." Angela said as the two men had a small silent argument.

"Who was that?" Yuffie asked.

"You honestly don't know who that is?" Vincent asked.

"That was Vincent Valentine." Angela said.

Yuffie's eyes widened as she quickly looked at Vincent then back to the T.V. "Great Leviathen. Did you know him then Angela?"

"No. That was the first and last time I had seen him, until a little over a year ago." Angela said.

"We didn't know each other, but I had heard plenty about her from my father." Vincent said as the DVD came to an end.

"All finished." Marlene said.

"Thanks Marlene." Angela replied.

"Come on Yuffie, let's go play with Jackson." Marlene said as she dragged Yuffie out of the room.

"Our fates were intertwined years ago." Vincent said, as he gazed at the blank screen of the T.V.

"Yes." Angela said standing up. "I promised Tifa I would do up those dishes for her." She said as she left the room. She noticed the pressure had returned as she headed to the kitchen downstairs.

'_**Do you really think you should be ignoring this?'**_

'I'm not feeling any pain.'

'_**You really shouldn't ignore it though.'**_

'If it doesn't go away in a couple of hours I'll give Dr. Kayne a call.'

'_**Well I'm not going to stick around to listen to your sceaming.'**_

Angela shook her head as she started the dishes. She finished within an hour and she pulled the plug to start draining the sinks. She felt the pressure intensify then she felt the trickle down her legs.

"Shit." she gasped as she grabbed the sink. She tightened her grip as she felt the first wave of pain. "Double shit."

Vincent entered the kitchen. "Angela, Skylar can be used as a boy's name too. Not just a gi-" Vincent hurried to her when he saw that she was gripping the sink. "What's wrong?"

"Vincent, my water just broke." Angela said when the pain subsided.

"What!"

"You heard me." Angela said as Vincent helped her sit down at one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Alright. Sit here and relax. I'm going to go find my phone and give Dr. Kayne then Reeve a call." Vincent said then left the kitchen. Angela shook her head and dug out her phone. She couldn't get ahold of Dr. Kayne, so she dialed Reeve's number.

"Hello?"

"Reeve, is Dr. Kayne there? I couldn't get ahold of him." Angela said.

"Yeah, but he's not in his office. He's running tests for another patient right now. Is something going on?" Reeve said.

"Yeah, my water just broke. Dr. Kayne needs to know and we need a ride there." Angela said.

"Don't worry. I'll send a Shadowfox for you and let Dr. Kayne know."

"Thanks Reeve, we appreciate that." Angela said then hung up.

'**Great work last night. You got labor to start for her.'**

'Shut up. I don't have time to argue with you.'

'**Will you relax? You still have time and a ride is headed your way.'**

'What do you mean?'

'**Angela already called. Besides, your cell phone is downstairs, not up here.'**

Vincent sighed and grabbed the bags that Angela had already packed and headed back downstairs.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked as Vincent reappeared with the bags.

"My water broke a couple of minutes ago." Angela said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Angela, you shouldn't be moving around like that." Vincent said as he discarded the bags near the door and walked over to her.

"Gravity helps move things along Vincent." Angela said as she allowed him to help her sit down. "And I believe that is your phone over there." she said pointing towards a booth.

Vincent walked over and picked up his phone as Yuffie came running in with Marlene and Jackson. Marlene continued upstairs with Jackson, but Yuffie stopped when she saw Angela grip the edges of the table.

"Are you alright Angela?" she asked.

"Just labor pains Yuffie, don't worry about it." Angela grimaced.

"How long have you been in labor? How much pain are you in?"

"Please, don't start Yuffie." Vincent said approaching Angela and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Thanks Vincent, it's passed now." Angela said lossening her grip on the table.

"How are you two getting to the WRO?" Tifa asked coming from behind the bar.

"Reeve's sending a Shadowfox for us." Angela answered.

"When did you call him?" Vincent asked.

"Not to long after you left the kitchen. All we can do is wait for our ride to come pick us up." Angela said.

Jackson came downstairs, ran to the booth next to the window and looked out. He started barking as soon as he looked out, causing Angela to look up.

"Great." she said as Reno entered the bar with Rude.

"Angela, I've been wanting to talk to you." Reno said as he walked over to her and dropped a file in front of her.

"Can we talk some other time Reno? I'm a little busy right now." Angela replied. Jackson started growling. "Jackson upstairs."

The dog paused by Rude growling before heading upstairs to where Marlene was. Rude watched the dog go upstairs before turning his attention to Angela.

"You got an attack dog now?" he asked.

"No, but he can be when he feels its necessary Rude." Angela answered.

"Anyway, you're Angela Shiack, the daughter of Joeseph Shiack. You went missing years ago and is a product of James Kraylin's experiments. He wasn't an employee of Shinra during that time, so Shinra isn't to blame for what happened to you." Reno said, looking pleased with himself. "But we do want to know how you got pregnant if you can't have children. Kyra said you couldn't have children."

"I said I didn't think I could have children. I thought it wasn't possible for me after what had happened. And I got pregnant the old fashioned way. Or do you want a better explaination of how that happens?" Angela said grimacing a little.

"Are you in labor?" Reno asked.

"What's it to you?" Angela asked, gripping the table again.

"You know my chopper is just outside of town if you want a lift to the WRO." Reno said getting out his phone.

"Are you being serious or sarcastic?" Vincent asked.

Angela grabbed the collar of Vincent's cloak and pulled him down to her level. "I'm not getting in the air in this state."

"Your right, I'm sorry." Vincent said and Angela released him.

"Your loss. Anyway, Kyra now knows that you're in labor and she says she'll see you later at the WRO." Reno said putting his phone away.

"And our ride is here." Angela said standing up.

"Yeah, let's go." Vincent said noticing the Shadowfox outside and helping Angela towards the door.

"Can I go with?" Yuffie asked.

"No, Yuffie. You'll come with us later when Denzel gets back from a friends place." Tifa said.

"We'll see you later Yuffie." Angela said as she walked out of the bar.

Angela cried out as another wave of pain washed over her. Vincent was sure his hand was going to fall off from blood loss the way Angela was squeezing it, but he didn't say anything. He was sure she was going through more pain than he could imagine.

"Angela, you need to try to relax. You're going through effacement right now. It's the most painful part of labor, but it's very important for delivery to happen." Dr. Kayne said as he examined her. "You're at six centimeters. You're over half way there."

"Finally." Angela said as she loosened her grip, but didn't release Vincent's hand.

"How much longer do you think it will be before delivery will happen?" Vincent asked as Dr. Kayne washed his hands.

"It could be in an hour, or not till tomorrow morning. It really depends on the baby and Angela." he answered. "I'll be back in an hour to check on your progress."

"Did you want anything for the pain?" Vincent asked, turning his attention back to Angela.

"No. At least not yet anyway." Angela answered. "I think I can wait it out a while longer."

Vincent brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Alright. Just let me know when you want something and I'll let Dr. Kayne know."

"How are you holding up Angela?" Kyra asked as she came into the room.

"As much as I can." she answered.

"How many centimeters are you now and where is Vincent?" Kyra asked.

"Eight hours, but only seven centimeters. Vincent went to get more ice for me to chew on." Anglea answered.

Vincent came back into the room. "You can't have anymore ice Angela, you're to far along in labor."

"Great." Angela moaned as a wave of pain overcame her again.

"Breathe Angela." Vincent said quickly going to her side.

"Well I'll let you get back to concentrating on labor." Kyra said turning to the door.

"Sure you don't want to stick around and witness everything?" Angela asked.

Kyra stopped and looked at Angela. "Uh, t-thanks, but I think I'll pass Angela. I-I'm not really comfortable with that." Kyra said turning to the door and walked out.

"How's she holding up?" Reno asked Kyra as she emerged from the room.

"As best she can." she answered.

"It's been eight hours and the baby still isn't here. Shera's labor and delivery combined didn't take this long." Yuffie whined.

"Every woman is different when they go through labor and delivery. It's not the same for everyone." Dr. Kayne said as he went through towards the door. "How are you doing Angela?"

"Hanging in there." Angela replied.

"Let me examine you and see how much progress you've made." Dr. Kayne said as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

"How much longer?" Vincent asked as Dr. Kayne discarded the gloves and washed up.

"She's going to be delivering in thirty minutes to an hour. I'm going to get my team together." Dr. Kayne said as he left the room.

"Thirty minutes to an hour?" Angela asked.

"That's what he said." Vincent answered.

"You don't know how nervous I'm getting now." Angela said as she tightened her grip on Vincent's hand.

"You got this far, you'll do fine." Vincent said.

"Thanks for the reassurance." Angela moaned as pain came over her again.

"I'm serious Angela. You got this far, you can go the rest of the way." Vincent said.

"About five more minutes Angela. Let's go ahead and get her ready for delivery." Dr. Kayne said and his team started prepping her.

The rest of the group continued to wait outside when they heard Angela start to cry out.

"I think delivery has started." Cid said.

"How do you know?" Yuffie asked.

"I know a delivery scream when I hear one." Cid said looking at Shera.

"Shut up. I'd like to see you go through that experience." she replied looking back at Cid.

Everyone turned towards the door as they heard Angela cry out again.

"This must be very painful if Angela's screaming like that, and she has a high thresh hold for pain." Kyra said.

"Then glue my legs shut right now. I'm never having kids." Yuffie said turning towards the door.

"Just one more push Angela, your almost there." Dr. Kayne said.

Angela cried out again as Vincent helped her lean forward a little. She then felt the pain and pressure suddenly leave her. Vincent let her lean back onto the pillows of the bed as she panted. Her eyes shot open and looked down towards the doctor as she heard the baby cry. Vincent tore his eyes from Angela and also looked towards the doctor.

"You have a little boy." Dr. Kayne said. "Vincent, do you want to cut the cord?"

Vincent did and Dr. Kayne took the baby to an incubator that was in the room. He and his team cleaned him up and checked him out. When they finished and wrapped up the baby they gave him to Angela.

"He's still crying. Is he okay?" Angela asked as she reached out for the baby.

"Yes he's just fine. He's just developing his lung power." Dr. Kayne said as he handed the baby to Angela.

"Shh. Your mommy has you now." Angela said as she held the crying baby. He stopped crying, almost immediately and started to open his eyes. He gave a small cry as if to object to the light. "Yes I know it's bright out here."

The baby opened his eyes completely now, showing his red irises and looked at Angela. "Hi sweetheart. I'm your mommy." she said.

He turned his gaze onto Vincent then. "I'm your daddy." He said as he gently put his hand near the baby's. He quickly grabbed one of his fingers when Vincent did this. "Angela, he's beautiful."

"And he looks like you." she replied gazing at Vincent then back to the baby.

"Alright." He sighed as he continued to gaze at his new son in Angela's arms. He emerged from the room a couple of hours later.

"Well?" Yuffie asked.

"The doctor wouldn't tell us anything. He said you wanted to tell us." Tifa said.

"We have a son. Vincent Taylor Valentine Jr." Vincent said.

"She finally convinced you!" Yuffie said.

"Congratulations Vincent. You broke the girl cycle on her side of the family." Kyra said.

"What?" Reno asked.

"On her father's side of the family there were eleven girls." Kyra explained.

"Thanks." Vincent said.

"How's Angela and the baby?" Cloud asked.

"Exhausted. Their resting right now. You'll be able to see them later." Vincent said before he turned and reentered the room.

_A/N: The baby's finally here, yay! I decided to give them a boy instead of a girl. Anyway, here is what I know if any of you want me to try to write a fanfiction of some kind. FF7( including Crisis Core, Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus), FF9, FF10, Full Metal Alchemist (I've seen the first season so far), and Resident Evil 1-4. There are also movies that I have seen. If you want me to try with any of these or a movie that you think that I may know, go ahead and leave a message for me or a comment in a review. R&R!_


	58. Chapter 57

_I'm sorry to say that this story is almost done. I do however have other stories working in my head right now, but like I said before, I will take requests if you would like me to try to write a fanfiction. Anyway, enough with that and on with the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 57

Vincent and Angela didn't return home quickly after the delivery of their son. Reno and Kyra's wedding was coming up in a few weeks and they didn't see the point in going home when they would have to come all the way back to Seventh Heaven.

"Are you going to call him Vinnie for short?" Yuffie asked as she and Kyra watched Vincent feed the baby.

"No." he answered.

"Then how are you going to keep it straight between you two? Are you going to call him V.J.?" Yuffie asked.

"No, we're calling him Vince. It's the only short version of my name that the both of us could stand." Vincent answered.

"He's a pretty baby though." Tifa said from behind the bar. She was washing some left over glasses from the night before.

"I can't believe that Kyra agreed to have the wedding here and that your allowing it Tifa." Angela said as she emerged from the kitchen.

"We couldn't convince him otherwise." Kyra said.

"Figures." replied Angela.

"Can I hold little Vincent now?" Yuffie asked.

"Just be careful and support his head." he said as he handed her the baby.

"I know how to hold a baby Vincent." Yuffie said then gazed down at Vince who started smiling. "Awww, he's smiling at me."

"I hate to burst your bubble Yuffie, but a baby doesn't truly smile until they are at least a month old." Kyra said.

"Yeah Yuffie, that means he has gas." Angela added.

"Thanks for making me feel special." Yuffie said.

"There's no denying who his father is though. He looks just like you." Kyra said as she looked at Vincent.

That's when the door opened and Reno stepped in. He stopped dead at the sight.

"Holy crap. You actually trust Yuffie to hold the baby?" he asked.

"Hey! Shut up!" Yuffie snapped.

"Whoa, easy. You can't take a joke?" Reno asked as Vincent took the baby from Yuffie.

"What are you insinuating? That I won't be a good mother?" Yuffie asked standing up.

"No, I said it was a joke yo." Reno said. "Anyway I came here on kind of official business anyway." He said as he made his way towards the bar where Angela was sitting at.

"I already told Rufus the answer is no." Angela said.

"I was told to let you know that the offer is still on the table if you ever change your mind." Reno said.

"Yuffie, come out and play with Denzel, Jackson and me. It's too nice to stay cooped up in here." Marlene said as she entered the room from the kitchen.

"Alright." Yuffie said standing up. She shot one more glare at Reno before leaving the room.

"Angela, why won't you consider my boss's offer?" Kyra asked.

"I told you before Kyra. I'm apart of AVALANCHE, not Shinra anymore. Besides, I have a baby to think about now." Angela answered.

"Can I hold him?" Reno asked. Angela nodded and Vincent handed Vince to Reno.

"Hi there. I'm going to be joining your family soon." Vince started crying almost immediately. "Thanks for welcoming me to your family kid." Reno said handing him to Angela.

"Don't take it personally Reno. He just needs his diaper changed." Angela said as she headed upstairs with Vince.

On the day of the wedding, Reno was a wreck, almost literally. Kyra was making him wear a suit the nice way. His shirt all tucked in, his coat done up and a tie. He didn't like the idea, but feared the wrath he would face with Kyra if he didn't comply.

"Cloud, could you help me with this please? My best man isn't here yet and it's been a long time since I've done this myself." Reno said as he entered the bar and held up his tie.

"Are you kidding me? I don't know how to do a tie. I always where the clip on kind." Cloud said.

"Don't look at me." Vincent said.

"Give me that." Angela said after she approached him.

"Thanks." Reno said as Angela did his tie.

Reno's best man, Rude, arrived a few minutes after that and a half an hour after that, the wedding took place. After the ceremony and pictures, Kyra allowed Reno to slack in his suit a bit. The reception went well on into the early evening. That was when Reno and Kyra made their get away in Reno's chopper.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to be back home." Vincent said as he sat down on the bed.

"You're not the only one." Angela said as she tucked Vince in. She soon joined Vincent in bed and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_A/N: This is the last full chapter of this story. Next is the prologue. *cries* I was hoping this wouldn't come to an end while I was writing it, but like all stories it has to end somewhere. R&R!_


	59. Epilogue

_Here we go, the epilogue of the story. No story would be complete without it right? Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. I'm just borrowing them._

Epilogue

Vincent and Angela returned home shortly after Reno and Kyra's wedding. They raised their son in Nibelheim. When he was old enough to understand, they explained to him what had happened to them and why they wouldn't age.

Cloud dated Tifa for a few years before he finally proposed to her. They had four kids, all of them had the knowledge of the martial arts and the use of a sword. When they couldn't run AVALANCHE anymore due to age, they handed leadership over to Vincent and Angela.

Reno and Kyra stayed lifelong partners and served Shinra until age didn't permit them to do so anymore. They had three children of their own, two remained loyal to Shinra and the third became apart of AVALANCHE.

Reeve continued to run the WRO, but he eventually merged with Shinra so they could have resources to continue to help the Planet and make things right. Cid remained loyal to the WRO, AVALANCHE and his family. He and Shera had two more children together. All three remained loyal to AVALANCHE.

Vincent and Angela continued to watch over their own family tree and the family trees of their friends, and Reno and Kyra's. Whenever something came around that threatened the Planet, they were there to fight along with AVALANACHE.

~Fin~

_A/N: There, that is the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I guess you all might be wondering how I came up with this. *Warning, a little bit of a spoiler if you didn't play Dirge of Cerberus.* At the end of Dirge of Cerberus, after Vincent sees Lucrecia in her cave, he smiled. That told me that he may have accepted what happened in the past and that he may be ready to move on. I got to thinking, what if he found someone that the same thing had happened to her, they helped each other through their sorrows and fell in love in the process. In this story, they helped each other out in a different way, but they fell in love in the process. This story became more complex than it was in my head but I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R!_


End file.
